Neyĩwian
Neyĩw - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ v. be (located) *a /aː/ v. lead *abat /ˈaːbat/ n. track *abyob /ˈaːbjob/ n. set *abå̃t /ˈabæ̃t/ adj. intense *ad /aːd/ v. disclose *adaty /ˈaːdac/ n. linen *ade /ˈaːdeː/ v. congregate *adeb /ˈaːdeːb/ n. bowl *adya /ˈaːɟaː/ n. carrier *adyu /aːˈdju/ v. inquire *adyə̃yn /ˈaːdjə̃ːjn/ n. board *adå̃ /aːˈdæ̃/ v. negotiate *ag /aːg/ n. knob *agawp /ˈaːgawp/ n. heap *agawp /ˈaːgaːwp/ adj. automatic *aĩ /aːˈɪ̃/ n. map *ak /aːk/ n. stump *akĩn /ˈaːkĩːn/ adj. abundant *aknu /aːkˈnu/ prep. beside *aknũts /ˈaknʊ̃ʦ/ adj. unfortunate *akå̃n /ˈaːkæ̃n/ n. hat *akå̃n /ˈaːkæ̃n/ n. vagina *ami /ˈamiː/ n. specialist *ampam /ˈaːmpaːm/ v. report *ampogishũyn /aːmˈpogiˌʃʊ̃jn/ n. puppy *ampopə̃mu /ˈaːmpoˌpə̃ːmu/ n. kitten *ampu /ˈaːmpu/ v. ponder *ampushn /ˈaːmpɨʃn/ n. louse *ampũnts /ˈaːmpʊ̃nʦ/ v. release *ampə̃n /aːmˈpə̃ːn/ n. flesh *amá̃ /ˈaːmɑ̃ː/ adj. primitive *amá̃ny /ˈaːmɑ̃ːɲ/ v. pray *amå̃ /ˈamæ̃/ adj. homosexual *amå̃ /ˈaːmæ̃/ n. turbine *anda /ˈaːndaː/ n. bread *ande /ˈaːndeː/ v. estimate *andeb /aːnˈdeːb/ v. rub *andiwp /ˈaːndiwp/ n. value *andũwp /aːnˈdʊ̃wp/ n. flame *andå̃ /anˈdæ̃/ adj. partisan *ani /ˈaːniː/ n. disposition *anub /aːˈnub/ pron. anybody *anuty /aːˈnuc/ adj. sound *any /aːɲ/ n. taxi *anyu /ˈaːɲuː/ n. copyright *anyá̃pt /ˈaːnjɑ̃ːpt/ n. expression *anyå̃n /aːˈɲæ̃n/ n. therapy *anyə̃ /ˈaːɲə̃ː/ n. almond *aná̃ /ˈaːnɑ̃ː/ adj. rough *aná̃ts /ˈaːnɑ̃ːʦ/ n. row *aná̃wp /aˈnɑ̃ːwp/ v. hang *anå̃ /ˈaːnæ̃/ n. supervisor *anå̃wp /aːˈnæ̃wp/ n. sum *anə̃ /ˈaːnə̃ː/ n. certificate *anə̃ /ˈaːnə̃ː/ n. local *anə̃wp /ˈaːnə̃ːwp/ n. ethic *anə̃yn /ˈanə̃ːjn/ n. atmosphere *api /ˈaːpiː/ n. bush *apiyn /ˈapiːjn/ n. icon *appayt /ˈaːppaːjt/ n. discount *appi /ˈaːppi/ v. include *appikt /ˈaːppikt/ pron. anyone *appĩyt /ˈaːppɪ̃jt/ adj. clever *ashakt /aːˈʃakt/ n. habitat *at /aːt/ n. bottom (lowest part); adv. under *ats /aːʦ/ adj. dull *atwũ /ˈaːtwʊ̃/ v. slump *atyũn /ˈaːtjʊ̃n/ n. revenge *atyə̃ /ˈaːtjə̃ː/ v. waste *atå̃m /ˈatæ̃m/ n. capture *aw /aw/ n. job *aw /aːw/ v. step *awp /awp/ v. touch *awp /aːwp/ det. whose *awå̃ /ˈaːwæ̃/ v. accumulate *awə̃ /aːˈwə̃ː/ v. merge *ay /aj/ n. husband *ay /aːj/ v. rock (move back and forth) *ayiny /ˈaːjiːɲ/ v. prevent *ayĩ /ˈaːjĩː/ n. beach *ayĩny /aːˈjĩːɲ/ v. crouch *ayĩt /ˈaːjĩːt/ v. smell (emit odour) *ayn /ajn/ n. location *ayn /aːjn/ v. glance *ayya /aːˈjjaː/ v. intervene *ayye /ˈaːjjeː/ v. lament *ayyem /ˈaːjjeːm/ n. prose *ayyũ /ˈaːjjʊ̃/ v. shake *ayyũny /ˈaːjjʊ̃ɲ/ pron. nobody *ayyå̃n /aˈjjæ̃n/ v. sign *ayə̃ /ˈaːjə̃ː/ n. clause *ayə̃ny /ˈaːjə̃ːɲ/ n. wood *aå̃ /aːˈæ̃/ v. perform *be /beː/ n. wool, fur *beb /beːb/ n. massacre *bebá̃ty /ˈbeːbɑ̃ːc/ n. armoury *beda /ˈbeːda/ n. motor *beiyt /ˈbeːiːjt/ n. store *bek /beːk/ adj. due *bekik /ˈbeːkiːk/ n. stable *beknũ /beːkˈnʊ̃/ n. target *bemi /ˈbeːmiː/ n. velocity *bempə̃ /ˈbeːmpə̃ː/ v. manoeuvre *bemum /ˈbeːmum/ n. crab *bemyu /ˈbeːmju/ n. winery *bemå̃m /beːˈmæ̃m/ n. bear *bemə̃ /ˈbeːmə̃ː/ adj. right (direction) *benewĩd /ˈbeːneːwĩːd/ n. cafe *benik /ˈbeːniːk/ n. assassin *benu /ˈbeːnu/ n. vehicle *benyints /ˈbeːɲiːnʦ/ n. recognition *benyum /beːˈɲuːm/ adv. either *benyupt /ˈbeːɲuːpt/ n. accessory *bená̃g /ˈbeːnɑ̃ːg/ v. predict *beppĩ /ˈbeːppɪ̃/ n. friend *beppĩ /ˈbeːppɪ̃/ v. dance *bet /beːt/ n. pedal *betsayt /ˈbeːʦaːjt/ n. erection *betyay /ˈbeːcaj/ n. succession *betyũny /ˈbeːtjʊ̃ɲ/ n. square *bewi /beːˈwiː/ n. mound *bewĩwp /ˈbeːwĩːwp/ n. nursery *bewowp /ˈbeːwoːwp/ v. disappoint *bewå̃ /ˈbeːwæ̃/ n. vinegar *bewå̃d /ˈbeːwæ̃d/ n. cynic *beyye /ˈbeːjjeː/ n. jelly *beyyå̃n /ˈbeːjjæ̃n/ v. dine *beå̃m /ˈbeːæ̃m/ n. greenhouse *beə̃ /ˈbeːə̃ː/ n. gem *bĩbdá̃kt /ˈbɪ̃bdɑ̃ːkt/ n. guy *bĩbũt /ˈbɪ̃bʊ̃t/ adj. fancy *bĩdũ /ˈbɪ̃dʊ̃/ adj. calm *bĩdya /ˈbɪ̃ɟaː/ v. dub *bĩdyũ /ˈbɪ̃djʊ̃/ adj. internal *bĩew /ˈbɪ̃ew/ adj. anxious *bĩgå̃ /ˈbɪ̃gæ̃/ n. tariff *bĩknũwp /ˈbɪ̃knʊ̃wp/ v. innovate *bĩmpĩnsh /ˈbɪ̃mpɪ̃nʃ/ n. ferry *bĩmpu /ˈbɪ̃mpɨ/ adv. ok *bĩmpə̃ /bɪ̃mˈpə̃ː/ n. silk *bĩmpə̃n /ˈbɪ̃mpə̃ːn/ adj. appropriate *bĩmu /ˈbɪ̃mu/ v. announce *bĩmuny /bɪ̃ˈmuɲ/ n. paste *bĩndiwp /bɪ̃nˈdiwp/ n. salt *bĩndũ /bɪ̃nˈdʊ̃/ n. greed *bĩndå̃ /ˈbɪ̃ndæ̃/ adj. huge *bĩnidy /ˈbɪ̃niːɟ/ n. hurricane *bĩniyn /ˈbɪ̃niːjn/ v. attach *bĩnukt /bɪ̃ˈnuːkt/ v. donate *bĩnyu /ˈbɪ̃ɲuː/ n. view *bĩnyå̃n /bɪ̃ˈɲæ̃n/ v. long *bĩnyə̃pt /ˈbɪ̃njə̃ːpt/ n. controversy *bĩnyə̃pt /ˈbɪ̃ɲə̃ːpt/ conj. so *bĩná̃g /ˈbɪ̃nɑ̃ːg/ v. reconcile *bĩná̃ts /bɪ̃ˈnɑ̃ːʦ/ adj. vicious *bĩnå̃ /ˈbɪ̃næ̃/ v. spawn *bĩppa /ˈbɪ̃ppaː/ n. distinction *bĩppikt /bɪ̃pˈpikt/ n. compartment *bĩpto /bɪ̃pˈto/ v. peer *bĩpå̃ /ˈbɪ̃pæ̃/ n. skeleton *bĩpå̃ /ˈbɪ̃pæ̃/ v. reach *bĩpå̃wp /bɪ̃ˈpæ̃wp/ adj. remarkable *bĩshakt /ˈbɪ̃ʃakt/ v. swallow *bĩshayn /ˈbɪ̃ʃajn/ det. any *bĩtyoy /ˈbɪ̃tjoj/ v. wind *bĩtyuny /ˈbɪ̃tjuɲ/ n. money *bĩtyũny /ˈbɪ̃tjʊ̃ɲ/ adj. strange *bĩtyå̃w /bɪ̃ˈcæ̃w/ n. niche *bĩwå̃wp /ˈbɪ̃wæ̃wp/ n. whore *bĩyi /ˈbɪ̃jiː/ adj. sudden *bĩyĩ /ˈbɪ̃jĩː/ n. glue *bĩyt /bĩːjt/ pron. him/her/it *bĩyt /bɪ̃jt/ pron. he/she/it *bĩyya /ˈbɪ̃jjaː/ v. tempt *bĩyye /ˈbɪ̃jje/ v. split *bĩyyen /ˈbɪ̃jjen/ n. axe *bĩyə̃n /ˈbɪ̃jə̃ːn/ n. research *bĩá̃yn /ˈbɪ̃ɑ̃ːjn/ n. vanilla *bĩå̃ /ˈbɪ̃æ̃/ n. orgasm *bá̃ /bɑ̃ː/ n. edge, limit *bá̃byomuwå̃g /ˈbɑ̃ːbjoˌmuwæ̃g/ n. nephew *bá̃d /bɑ̃ːd/ n. acquaintance *bá̃dy /bɑ̃ːɟ/ v. inspect *bá̃dyatim /ˈbɑ̃ːɟaːtiːm/ v. relax *bá̃g /bɑ̃ːg/ n. embassy *bá̃k /bɑ̃ːk/ n. price, prize *bá̃knuyyå̃á̃kt /ˈbɑ̃ːknuˌjjæ̃ɑ̃ːkt/ conj. even *bá̃kyũmpabå̃ /bɑ̃ːˈkjʊ̃mpaːˌbæ̃/ v. replace *bá̃m /bɑ̃ːm/ v. be (temporary state) *bá̃mpũmpə̃å̃y /ˈbɑ̃ːmpʊ̃mˌpə̃ːæ̃j/ adj. yellow *bá̃n /bɑ̃ːn/ v. direct *bá̃ndĩyyekĩ /bɑ̃ːnˈdɪ̃jjeˌkĩː/ v. evolve *bá̃ny /bɑ̃ːɲ/ n. rhythm *bá̃nyĩbå̃k /ˈbɑ̃ːɲĩːbæ̃k/ n. others *bá̃shå̃á̃kt /ˈbɑ̃ːʃæ̃ɑ̃ːkt/ n. rumour *bá̃t /bɑ̃ːt/ prep. per *bá̃twukyõyĩny /ˈbɑ̃ːtwuˌkjõjĩːɲ/ v. die *bá̃ty /bɑ̃ːc/ n. weapon *bá̃w /bɑ̃ːw/ v. fling *bá̃wp /bɑ̃ːwp/ n. umbrella *bá̃y /bɑ̃ːj/ n. maximum *bá̃yyabadyũ /ˈbɑ̃ːjjaːˌbaɟʊ̃/ v. batter *bá̃yå̃bå̃ /bɑ̃ːˈjæ̃bæ̃/ v. fetch *bá̃yə̃wĩwity /ˈbɑ̃ːjə̃ːˌwĩːwiːc/ v. smell (sense with nose) *chə̃ /ʧə̃ː/ adv. on *chə̃b /ʧə̃ːb/ adj. patient *chə̃d /ʧə̃ːd/ n. citizen *chə̃g /ʧə̃ːg/ v. amend *chə̃knonå̃po /ˈʧə̃ːknoˌnæ̃poː/ n. fuel *chə̃m /ʧə̃ːm/ n. present (gift) *chə̃n /ʧə̃ːn/ v. cure *chə̃nsh /ʧə̃ːnʃ/ v. hide *chə̃ny /ʧə̃ːɲ/ n. use *chə̃shaptompũ /ˈʧə̃ːʃapˌtompʊ̃/ n. niece *chə̃t /ʧə̃ːt/ v. dig *chə̃wĩnuche /ʧə̃ːˈwĩːnuˌʧeː/ v. stand *chə̃wp /ʧə̃ːwp/ n. tail *chə̃y /ʧə̃ːj/ adj. able *chə̃yt /ʧə̃ːjt/ n. tribute *da /da/ n. energy *dagå̃ /ˈdagæ̃/ adj. pensive *dakyony /daˈkjoːɲ/ adj. forgetful *damå̃wĩb /ˈdamæ̃wĩːb/ adj. careful *danə̃ /ˈdanə̃ː/ v. call *dapyoná̃ /ˈdapjonɑ̃ː/ adj. early *dapå̃ni /daˈpæ̃niː/ adj. broken *dat /dat/ v. near *daty /dac/ v. define *datyuyn /ˈdacujn/ adj. offensive *datyå̃y /ˈdacæ̃j/ n. sin *daw /daw/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *dawi /ˈdawiː/ n. lizard *dawá̃shanyu /ˈdawɑ̃ːˌʃaːɲuː/ adj. final *dawå̃wp /ˈdawæ̃wp/ adj. honest *day /daj/ adj. wet *deba /deˈbaː/ n. copper *debyĩb /deˈbjɪ̃b/ n. granite *debyĩd /deˈbjɪ̃d/ adj. dry *deĩ /ˈdeɪ̃/ n. meat *demå̃ /ˈdemæ̃/ n. detention *dendũ /ˈdendʊ̃/ v. recycle *deniwp /ˈdeniːwp/ n. seat *denyĩ /ˈdeɲĩː/ n. pear *denyĩm /ˈdeɲĩːm/ adj. select *denyun /deˈɲuːn/ adv. that *deppayn /ˈdeppaːjn/ n. literature *deppå̃ /depˈpæ̃/ n. saucepan *detyĩy /ˈdecĩːj/ n. waiter *dewidy /ˈdewiːɟ/ adj. intricate *deyyany /deˈjjaːɲ/ adv. probably *do /doː/ adv. down *dody /doːɟ/ n. mood *dokt /doːkt/ n. gene *dom /doːm/ v. crush, grind *don /doːn/ n. graph *donk /doːnk/ adj. consistent *dony /doːɲ/ n. logo *dopt /doːpt/ v. do *doshn /doːʃn/ n. lesson *dowp /doːwp/ v. scan *du /duː/ adv. soon *dub /duːb/ v. stay, remain *dubeppĩ /duːˈbeːppɪ̃/ adj. friendly *dubĩndũ /ˈduːbɪ̃ndʊ̃/ adj. greedy *dueminy /ˈduːemiːɲ/ adj. golden *duetonsh /ˈduːetoːnʃ/ adj. rich, wealthy *duĩnsh /ˈduːĩːnʃ/ adj. risky, dangerous *duĩyt /ˈduːĩːjt/ adj. messy *duk /duːk/ n. streak *dukiwp /ˈduːkiːwp/ adj. ironic *dukt /duːkt/ n. impulse *dukũwə̃ /ˈduːkʊ̃wə̃ː/ adj. dirty *dukwakkipt /ˈduːkwaːkkiːpt/ adj. troublesome *dum /duːm/ n. minute *dumbeyyũm /ˈduːmbeːjjʊ̃m/ adj. sexy *dumbudyũyn /duːmˈbudjʊ̃jn/ adj. technological *dumbũppikt /duːmˈbʊ̃ppikt/ adj. lucky *dumũsha /ˈduːmʊ̃ʃaː/ adj. idiotic *dumũtyũ /ˈduːmʊ̃cʊ̃/ adj. natural *dumyĩbek /ˈduːmjɪ̃beːk/ adj. economic *dumə̃dyapĩtyĩy /ˈduːmə̃ːˌɟapĩːcĩːj/ adj. industrial *dun /duːn/ n. cell *dunayyũnk /duːˈnaːjjʊ̃nk/ adj. powerful *dunĩdyõyn /ˈduːnɪ̃djõjn/ adj. evident, obvious *dunĩm /ˈduːnĩːm/ adj. fashionable *dunk /duːnk/ v. harm *dunsh /duːnʃ/ v. march *dunumpansh /ˈduːnumpaːnʃ/ adj. medical *dunumá̃y /ˈduːnumɑ̃ːj/ adj. divine *duny /duːɲ/ adj. academic *dunyubå̃ /ˈduːɲɨbæ̃/ adj. religious *dunyũn /duːˈɲʊ̃n/ adj. healthy *dunyå̃y /ˈduːɲæ̃j/ adj. personal *dunyə̃nsh /ˈduːɲə̃ːnʃ/ adj. successful *dunyə̃tĩnk /duːˈɲə̃ːtĩːnk/ adj. legal *dupyå̃n /duːˈpjæ̃n/ adj. bloody *dupyå̃ni /ˈduːpjæ̃niː/ adj. distant *dut /duːt/ v. startle *duty /duːc/ n. emphasis *dutyun /ˈduːcun/ adj. painful *dutyuty /ˈduːcuc/ adj. oral *duũn /ˈduːʊ̃n/ adj. rich, flavoursome *duũyye /ˈduːʊ̃jjeː/ adj. funny *duw /duːw/ n. plague *duwe /duːˈweː/ adj. urban *duweyye /ˈduːwejje/ adj. criminal *duwĩk /ˈduːwĩːk/ adj. dangerous *duwo /ˈduːwoː/ adj. expensive *duwp /duːwp/ adj. warm *duy /duːj/ n. talk *duyĩn /ˈduːjĩːn/ adj. central *duyn /duːjn/ n. change *duyt /duːjt/ v. understand *duyũbe /duːˈjʊ̃beː/ adj. homely *duá̃ná̃pimə̃n /duːˈɑ̃ːnɑ̃ːˌpiːmə̃ːn/ adj. skilled *dyå̃ /ɟæ̃/ prep. about *dyå̃d /ɟæ̃d/ n. despair *dyå̃dy /ɟæ̃ɟ/ n. eyelash *dyå̃g /ɟæ̃g/ v. murmur *dyå̃k /ɟæ̃k/ v. execute *dyå̃kt /ɟæ̃kt/ adj. various *dyå̃m /ɟæ̃m/ num. billion *dyå̃n /ɟæ̃n/ n. summer *dyå̃nk /ɟæ̃nk/ n. peak *dyå̃nsh /ɟæ̃nʃ/ n. nail *dyå̃nts /ɟæ̃nʦ/ n. male *dyå̃ny /ɟæ̃ɲ/ n. street *dyå̃ny bĩyt /ɟæ̃ɲ bɪ̃jt/ pron. to him/her/it *dyå̃ny kwak /ɟæ̃ɲ kwaːk/ pron. to us *dyå̃ny ne /ɟæ̃ɲ ne/ pron. to you *dyå̃ny pu /ɟæ̃ɲ pɨ/ pron. to me *dyå̃ny pyå̃dy /ɟæ̃ɲ pjæ̃ɟ/ pron. to them *dyå̃ny ũb /ɟæ̃ɲ ʊ̃b/ pron. to you (pl.) *dyå̃nyə̃ /ɟæ̃ˈɲə̃ː/ v. refine *dyå̃ppiyn /ˈɟæ̃ppijn/ n. stride *dyå̃pt /ɟæ̃pt/ n. chest *dyå̃sheyn /ˈɟæ̃ʃeːjn/ n. stew *dyå̃t /ɟæ̃t/ n. key *dyå̃ty /ɟæ̃c/ n. gate *dyå̃tyĩny /ˈɟæ̃cĩːɲ/ n. suspect *dyå̃tyə̃ny /ɟæ̃ˈtjə̃ːɲ/ v. concentrate *dyå̃u /ˈɟæ̃ɨ/ adj. round *dyå̃ũn /ˈɟæ̃ʊ̃n/ n. elevation *dyå̃w /ɟæ̃w/ n. struggle *dyå̃wp /ɟæ̃wp/ v. put *dyå̃y /ɟæ̃j/ v. protect *dyå̃yn /ɟæ̃jn/ n. kettle *dyå̃yt /ɟæ̃jt/ v. rest *dyå̃å̃ny /ˈɟæ̃æ̃ɲ/ n. snow *e /eː/ n. story *eba /eːˈbaː/ v. mention *ebyo /eˈbjo/ v. extract *ebyo /eːˈbjo/ adj. sure *ebyo /eːˈbjo/ v. ride *ebå̃ /ˈeːbæ̃/ adv. tonight *ed /eːd/ n. trailer *eda /ˈedaː/ n. student *edab /eˈdaːb/ n. robe *eded /ˈedeːd/ adj. cruel *edy /eːɟ/ v. explore *edyawp /ˈeːɟaːwp/ n. program *ega /ˈegaː/ v. denounce *egå̃wp /ˈeːgæ̃wp/ n. hull *ekũ /ˈeːkʊ̃/ n. dew *emik /eːˈmiːk/ v. bow *eminy /ˈemiːɲ/ n. gold *emiy /ˈemiːj/ adj. easy *empansh /ˈeːmpaːnʃ/ n. soldier *empĩ /emˈpɪ̃/ n. plane *empĩ /ˈeːmpɪ̃/ n. dictionary *emu /ˈemu/ adj. thorough *emə̃ /ˈeːmə̃ː/ adj. wrong *emə̃ny /ˈeːmə̃ːɲ/ v. stall *emə̃w /ˈeːmə̃ːw/ n. ginger *endi /eːnˈdi/ n. fund *endĩwp /ˈeːndɪ̃wp/ n. trip *enikt /eːˈniːkt/ v. advocate *enu /ˈeːnu/ n. motel *enyĩ /ˈeːɲĩː/ v. accomplish *enyu /ˈeɲuː/ adj. annual *enyə̃ /ˈeɲə̃ː/ n. rag *enyə̃n /ˈeːɲə̃ːn/ adj. eager *epi /ˈepiː/ n. flu *epi /ˈeːpiː/ n. card *epopt /eːˈpoːpt/ v. owe *eppa /epˈpaː/ adj. naive *eppũyn /eːpˈpʊ̃jn/ n. bacteria *eppə̃yt /eːpˈpə̃ːjt/ n. body *eptuk /eːpˈtuk/ v. exist *epə̃ /ˈepə̃ː/ v. swirl *esha /ˈeʃaː/ v. multiply *et /eːt/ v. bounce *etgi /ˈetgiː/ n. biscuit *etonsh /eˈtoːnʃ/ n. wealth *etse /ˈeʦeː/ n. average *etwĩ /ˈetwɪ̃/ n. finger *etwut /ˈeːtwut/ v. drop *etwə̃w /ˈetwə̃ːw/ n. fixture *ety /eːc/ v. verify *etyuny /eˈtjɨɲ/ v. regulate *etyå̃ /eːˈcæ̃/ v. inject *etå̃ /ˈeːtæ̃/ n. scope *ewĩ /ˈeːwĩː/ n. ass *ewĩd /eˈwĩːd/ adj. useful *ewp /eːwp/ det. several *ewå̃ /eːˈwæ̃/ n. footpath, sidewalk *ewə̃ /ˈeːwə̃ː/ n. packet *eyĩ /ˈeːjĩː/ v. achieve *eyya /eːˈjjaː/ v. taste *eyyam /ˈeːjjaːm/ v. topple *eyyany /ˈeːjjaːɲ/ adj. short *eyye /ˈejje/ n. puddle *eyyem /ˈejjem/ n. alien *eyyem /ˈejjeːm/ pron. no *eyyå̃m /eːˈjjæ̃m/ adj. new *eyyå̃n /eːˈjjæ̃n/ n. crust *eyå̃ /ˈeːjæ̃/ adv. anyway *eá̃ /ˈeɑ̃ː/ n. calf *eå̃ /eˈæ̃/ v. duck *eå̃ /ˈeæ̃/ n. scrutiny *eå̃ /ˈeːæ̃/ v. assassinate *eå̃n /ˈeːæ̃n/ v. tread *eå̃t /eːˈæ̃t/ n. ethnicity *gibdukt /gibˈdukt/ v. govern *gichå̃kt /giˈʧæ̃kt/ v. claim *gidyewp /ˈgiɟeːwp/ adj. miniature *giĩn /giˈɪ̃n/ n. plain *giktu /ˈgiktu/ v. sneeze *gimi /giˈmiː/ n. site *gindũ /ginˈdʊ̃/ v. appeal *ginyi /ˈgiɲiː/ adj. better *ginyĩnsh /ˈgiɲĩːnʃ/ v. interrupt *ginyå̃n /ˈgiɲæ̃n/ v. cooperate *ginə̃ /giˈnə̃ː/ v. set *giõyt /ˈgiõjt/ n. umbrella *giptĩ /gipˈtɪ̃/ v. isolate *gishũyn /giˈʃʊ̃jn/ n. dog *gishå̃yn /ˈgiʃæ̃jn/ v. straighten *gitsũyt /giˈʦʊ̃jt/ n. charity *gitwĩ /ˈgitwɪ̃/ adj. hostile *gityũy /ˈgicʊ̃j/ n. earthquake *giwu /ˈgiwuː/ adj. median *giyyem /giˈjjem/ n. circulation *giyyew /ˈgijjew/ n. pumpkin *gobå̃w /ˈgobæ̃w/ n. cafeteria *gokĩny /ˈgokĩːɲ/ conj. before *goknu /ˈgoknu/ n. peninsula *gompə̃nsh /gomˈpə̃ːnʃ/ v. conceal *gomu /goˈmu/ v. erect *gondũty /gonˈdʊ̃c/ n. tiger *gonyin /goˈɲiːn/ pron. one *gonyå̃yt /ˈgoɲæ̃jt/ adj. tight *gopikt /ˈgopiːkt/ n. current *goppi /ˈgoppi/ v. peel *goppũkt /gopˈpʊ̃kt/ n. partner *goppə̃ /ˈgoppə̃ː/ adj. narrative *gopə̃ /goˈpə̃ː/ n. infant *gotwĩw /ˈgotwɪ̃w/ adj. fat; n. fat *gotyĩ /goˈcĩː/ adj. selected *gotyũ /goˈcʊ̃/ v. diagnose *gotə̃m /ˈgotə̃ːm/ v. wash *gou /ˈgoɨ/ v. blow *gowĩwp /ˈgowĩːwp/ adv. often *goyyũ /ˈgojjʊ̃/ n. wallet *goyyũm /ˈgojjʊ̃m/ n. rate *goyyå̃ /goˈjjæ̃/ v. whisper *goyyå̃m /ˈgojjæ̃m/ n. badge *gõdappĩ /gõˈdappɪ̃/ n. candy *gõknũshå̃tgá̃yt /ˈgõknʊ̃ˌʃæ̃tgɑ̃ːjt/ v. speak *gõmit /ˈgõmiːt/ v. test *gõmubandå̃ /ˈgõmuˌbaːndæ̃/ v. envision *gõndashå̃nyå̃ /ˈgõndaːˌʃæ̃ɲæ̃/ n. jam *gõndidanyiyt /ˈgõndiˌdaɲiːjt/ v. lend *gõnumá̃ptũty /ˈgõnuːˌmɑ̃ːptʊ̃c/ n. scratch *gõnuppakyá̃ /ˈgõnupˌpaːkjɑ̃ː/ n. symbol *gõnyə̃ /ˈgõɲə̃ː/ n. initiative *gõpi /gõˈpiː/ n. analogy *gõptə̃ppə̃ /ˈgõptə̃ːppə̃ː/ n. quarter *gõtyũny /gõˈcʊ̃ɲ/ n. enrollment *gõtyũny /ˈgõtjʊ̃ɲ/ n. crowd *gõyiĩkũn /ˈgõjiːˌɪ̃kʊ̃n/ n. spectrum *gõyyapĩ /ˈgõjjaːpĩː/ n. romance *gõyyenyimuy /ˈgõjjeˌɲiːmuj/ n. nickname *gõyå̃che /gõˈjæ̃ʧeː/ n. apparatus *guba /gɨˈba/ n. history *gunu /gɨˈnuː/ v. discourage *gutyĩny /ˈgɨtjɪ̃ɲ/ n. chick (girl) *gutyũ /gɨˈtjʊ̃/ n. tooth *guwə̃b /ˈgɨwə̃ːb/ n. sky *guyi /ˈgɨjiː/ n. tax *guyya /ˈgɨjjaː/ n. jungle *guyyants /ˈgɨjjaːnʦ/ n. tuna *guyyũn /ˈgɨjjʊ̃n/ n. barbecue *guå̃ /ˈgɨæ̃/ v. brake *gå̃ /gæ̃/ v. think *gå̃d /gæ̃d/ adj. only *gå̃m /gæ̃m/ v. compensate *gå̃n /gæ̃n/ n. article *gå̃ny /gæ̃ɲ/ n. credit *gå̃w /gæ̃w/ v. praise *gå̃wp /gæ̃wp/ n. series *gå̃y /gæ̃j/ n. battle *i /iː/ adj. different *iatowə̃ty /ˈiːaːˌtoːwə̃ːc/ v. crunch *ib /iːb/ n. update *icha /iˈʧaː/ n. king *id /iːd/ v. matter *ik /iːk/ n. pottery *ikt /iːkt/ num. million *im /iːm/ v. leave *imim /iˈmiːm/ v. assemble *imå̃ /ˈimæ̃/ v. support *imə̃ə̃nk /iːˈmə̃ːə̃ːnk/ v. pollute *in /iːn/ v. produce *ink /iːnk/ n. instrument *insh /iːnʃ/ n. shore *ints /iːnʦ/ n. cereal *iny /iːɲ/ v. hint *inyĩm /iˈɲĩːm/ v. illustrate *inyumumu /ˈiːɲuːˌmumu/ n. knife *inə̃ty /ˈinə̃ːc/ n. crate *inə̃wp /ˈinə̃ːwp/ adj. fantastic *ippå̃ /ˈippæ̃/ v. sway *ipə̃ndimu /ˈiːpə̃ːnˌdimu/ n. breakthrough *it /iːt/ n. vegetable *its /iːʦ/ n. intestine *ityanyuyĩny /ˈiːcaːˌɲuːjĩːɲ/ v. bury *ityũyyũmi /iːˈtjʊ̃jjʊ̃ˌmiː/ v. must *ityå̃w /ˈicæ̃w/ v. grasp *ityə̃nyu /iːˈtjə̃ːɲuː/ adj. live *iu /ˈiu/ n. stock *iw /iːw/ adj. main *iwĩshayu /ˈiːwĩːˌʃaːjuː/ n. evil *iwp /iːwp/ n. tear *iy /iːj/ adv. forward *iyi /ˈijiː/ adj. small *iyn /iːjn/ v. worth *iyt /iːjt/ v. avert *iyut /ˈijuːt/ n. impact *iyyũnyå̃yyå̃ /iːˈjjʊ̃ɲæ̃ˌjjæ̃/ v. order *iyyũtyå̃dyũyn /ˈiːjjʊ̃ˌcæ̃djʊ̃jn/ adj. middle *iyyũy /ˈijjʊ̃j/ adv. nowadays *iə̃n /iˈə̃ːn/ adv. however *ĩ /ĩː/ n. book *ĩbaw /ˈɪ̃baw/ v. rotate *ĩbdõkt /ˈɪ̃bdõkt/ n. cone *ĩbyĩ /ˈɪ̃bjɪ̃/ n. lottery *ĩbyĩty /ɪ̃ˈbjɪ̃c/ n. date *ĩbyũg /ˈɪ̃bjʊ̃g/ n. hood *ĩd /ĩːd/ det. that *ĩda /ɪ̃ˈda/ v. wink *ĩdyå̃wp /ɪ̃ˈɟæ̃wp/ n. descendant *ĩk /ĩːk/ n. chain *ĩka /ɪ̃ˈkaː/ adj. cheap *ĩknĩdy /ˈɪ̃knɪ̃ɟ/ n. artery *ĩkony /ˈɪ̃koːɲ/ n. situation *ĩkt /ĩːkt/ n. seizure *ĩm /ĩːm/ n. grass *ĩmim /ˈɪ̃miːm/ v. fold *ĩmin /ɪ̃ˈmiːn/ n. drug, medicine *ĩmit /ˈɪ̃miːt/ adv. quite *ĩmpa /ˈɪ̃mpaː/ n. corpse, carcass *ĩmpõmbiwp /ˈɪ̃mpõmbiːwp/ n. mansion *ĩmpu /ɪ̃mˈpu/ n. runway *ĩmpə̃ /ˈɪ̃mpə̃ː/ adv. early *ĩmə̃m /ˈɪ̃mə̃ːm/ adj. young *ĩmə̃n /ˈɪ̃mə̃ːn/ n. incentive *ĩn /ĩːn/ n. light *ĩndib /ɪ̃nˈdib/ v. inhabit *ĩndũ /ˈɪ̃ndʊ̃/ n. gravity *ĩndũt /ˈɪ̃ndʊ̃t/ adj. desperate *ĩnsh /ĩːnʃ/ n. risk *ĩnts /ĩːnʦ/ n. claim *ĩnu /ˈɪ̃nu/ n. ring *ĩnukt /ɪ̃ˈnuːkt/ n. salon *ĩnuyn /ˈɪ̃nuːjn/ conj. that *ĩny /ĩːɲ/ adv. exactly *ĩnyints /ˈɪ̃ɲiːnʦ/ v. clip *ĩnyĩn /ɪ̃ˈɲĩːn/ n. time *ĩnyu /ˈɪ̃ɲuː/ n. insect *ĩnå̃kt /ɪ̃ˈnæ̃kt/ n. race (ethnicity) *ĩppakt /ˈɪ̃ppaːkt/ v. conspire *ĩppĩyt /ɪ̃pˈpɪ̃jt/ n. rookie *ĩpt /ĩːpt/ conj. except *ĩptĩt /ɪ̃pˈtɪ̃t/ v. gear *ĩpə̃ /ˈɪ̃pə̃ː/ adj. pastoral *ĩshe /ɪ̃ˈʃeː/ v. desert *ĩshn /ĩːʃn/ n. milk *ĩt /ĩːt/ prep. inside *ĩtoshn /ˈɪ̃toːʃn/ adj. damn *ĩtsayt /ɪ̃ˈʦajt/ adj. exempt *ĩtså̃ /ˈɪ̃ʦæ̃/ n. organ *ĩtyay /ɪ̃ˈcaj/ n. road *ĩtyĩ /ɪ̃ˈtjɪ̃/ v. astonish *ĩtyun /ɪ̃ˈtjɨn/ n. default *ĩtyuny /ˈɪ̃tjuɲ/ v. send *ĩtyũ /ˈɪ̃cʊ̃/ n. contempt *ĩu /ˈɪ̃u/ v. roam *ĩw /ĩːw/ n. forehead *ĩwiwp /ˈɪ̃wiːwp/ v. learn *ĩwĩ /ˈɪ̃wĩː/ v. fix, mend *ĩwots /ˈɪ̃woːʦ/ n. retention *ĩwp /ĩːwp/ n. field, plain *ĩwuty /ˈɪ̃wuːc/ n. flake *ĩwə̃wp /ˈɪ̃wə̃ːwp/ n. acid *ĩy /ĩːj/ n. memorial *ĩyiny /ˈɪ̃jiːɲ/ v. sob *ĩyĩ /ˈɪ̃jĩː/ v. roll *ĩyn /ĩːjn/ adj. recent *ĩyt /ĩːjt/ n. mess *ĩyu /ˈɪ̃juː/ n. community *ĩyyenk /ˈɪ̃jjeːnk/ n. hero *ĩyyå̃ /ˈɪ̃jjæ̃/ v. surround *ĩyyå̃n /ˈɪ̃jjæ̃n/ n. accent *ĩyå̃ /ˈɪ̃jæ̃/ adj. bleak *ĩyå̃ny /ˈɪ̃jæ̃ɲ/ num. nine *ka /kaː/ v. show *kab /kaːb/ n. stem *kabdi /ˈkaːbdiː/ n. hurdle *kad /kaːd/ n. mystery *kadab /ˈkaːdab/ v. walk *kadyá̃yn /ˈkaːdjɑ̃ːjn/ v. contradict *kagũwp /kaːˈgʊ̃wp/ n. couple *kagå̃wp /ˈkaːgæ̃wp/ adj. substantial *kaknĩts /kaːkˈnɪ̃ʦ/ adv. best *kaknũdy /ˈkaːknʊ̃ɟ/ n. paragraph *kakũ /ˈkaːkʊ̃/ n. ocean *kampũnsh /ˈkaːmpʊ̃nʃ/ n. palette *kampə̃n /ˈkaːmpə̃ːn/ v. intend *kamá̃y /ˈkaːmɑ̃ːj/ n. equipment *kamå̃ /kaːˈmæ̃/ n. treat *kamə̃n /ˈkaːmə̃ːn/ v. deliver *kamə̃w /ˈkaːmə̃ːw/ n. brochure *kan /kaːn/ n. deed *kanda /ˈkaːndaː/ n. mat *kandi /ˈkaːndi/ n. double *kandũ /kaːnˈdʊ̃/ v. inherit *kandũwp /ˈkaːndʊ̃wp/ n. stuff *kandå̃ /ˈkaːndæ̃/ n. strap *kandå̃d /ˈkaːndæ̃d/ v. stare *kany /kaːɲ/ adv. out *kanyĩ /kaːˈɲĩː/ n. goose *kanyu /kaːˈɲuː/ det. enough *kanå̃wp /ˈkaːnæ̃wp/ adj. empirical *kapĩyn /ˈkaːpĩːjn/ adv. somewhat *kapoyn /ˈkaːpoːjn/ n. fan *kapå̃ /ˈkaːpæ̃/ v. slash *kat /kaːt/ n. drill *katgə̃ /kaːtˈgə̃ː/ n. orchestra *katyũy /ˈkaːtjʊ̃j/ n. craft *katə̃ /kaːˈtə̃ː/ n. surf *kaũ /ˈkaːʊ̃/ n. bow (decorative material) *kaw /kaːw/ n. parcel *kawp /kaːwp/ v. hope *kawə̃dy /kaːˈwə̃ːɟ/ n. tablet *kay /kaːj/ adj. major *kayn /kaːjn/ adj. entire *kayuny /ˈkaːjuːɲ/ n. unit *kayuw /kaːˈjuːw/ n. ground *kayya /ˈkaːjjaː/ n. journey *kayyeny /kaːˈjjeɲ/ n. look (appearance) *kayyå̃n /ˈkaːjjæ̃n/ adj. peculiar *kayyå̃y /ˈkaːjjæ̃j/ n. impeachment *kayə̃ny /ˈkaːjə̃ːɲ/ n. platter *kaá̃nk /kaːˈɑ̃ːnk/ n. contract *kaə̃ /kaːˈə̃ː/ adj. dumb *ki /kiː/ prep. with *kib /kiːb/ num. five *kid /kiːd/ n. residue *kig /kiːg/ v. curb *kik /kiːk/ n. horse *kikt /kiːkt/ adj. competent *kim /kiːm/ n. day *kin /kiːn/ v. believe *kindimpũ /ˈkiːndimpʊ̃/ n. ally *kinsh /kiːnʃ/ adj. happy *kints /kiːnʦ/ n. uniform *kinutyũndũd /kiːˈnucʊ̃nˌdʊ̃d/ v. yank *kiny /kiːɲ/ v. gamble *kinyĩmə̃mpĩ /ˈkiːɲĩːˌmə̃ːmpɪ̃/ adj. native *kinyumpə̃å̃n /ˈkiːɲuːmˌpə̃ːæ̃n/ adv. course *kinyutsendũ /kiːˈɲuːʦeːnˌdʊ̃/ adj. quiet *kippə̃mə̃n /ˈkiːppə̃ːmə̃ːn/ v. amuse *kipt /kiːpt/ v. please *kit /kiːt/ n. flower *kits /kiːʦ/ adj. thin *kity /kiːc/ n. way *kityə̃mə̃ /ˈkiːtjə̃ːmə̃ː/ n. palm (of hand) *kiw /kiːw/ adv. ever *kiwp /kiːwp/ n. irony *kiwå̃tə̃ /kiːˈwæ̃tə̃ː/ n. foundation *kiy /kiːj/ adj. urgent *kiyn /kiːjn/ v. underscore *kiyt /kiːjt/ interj. welcome *kũgasha /kʊ̃ˈgaːʃa/ n. coal *kũkyutĩ /kʊ̃ˈkjutĩː/ v. terminate *kũmutwu /ˈkʊ̃mutwu/ n. shaft *kũndå̃ /kʊ̃nˈdæ̃/ v. worship *kũpĩwp /kʊ̃ˈpĩːwp/ adj. old *kũppĩnyə̃ /kʊ̃pˈpɪ̃ɲə̃ː/ v. patrol *kũppĩwp /ˈkʊ̃ppɪ̃wp/ v. insult *kũptu /kʊ̃pˈtu/ n. volume *kũto /kʊ̃ˈtoː/ v. install *kũtonk /kʊ̃ˈtoːnk/ n. resort *kũwib /ˈkʊ̃wiːb/ n. banner *kũwə̃ /ˈkʊ̃wə̃ː/ n. dirt *kũyyũny /ˈkʊ̃jjʊ̃ɲ/ n. afternoon *kũá̃ko /kʊ̃ˈɑ̃ːkoː/ adj. alone *kwa /kwaː/ n. buttocks *kwaba /kwaːˈba/ interj. no *kwabyo /ˈkwaːbjo/ n. channel (of water) *kwabá̃twukyõyĩny /kwaːˈbɑ̃ːtwuˌkjõjĩːɲ/ n. death *kwachə̃y /kwaːˈʧə̃ːj/ n. ability *kwad /kwaːd/ n. turtle *kwadady /ˈkwaːdaɟ/ n. brick *kwadyewp /ˈkwaːɟeːwp/ n. altitude *kwadyå̃y /ˈkwaːɟæ̃j/ n. protection *kwagå̃ /ˈkwaːgæ̃/ n. thought *kwain /ˈkwaːiːn/ n. product *kwak /kwaːk/ pron. we *kwak /kwaːk/ v. reply *kwakin /ˈkwaːkiːn/ n. belief *kwakipt /kwaːˈkiːpt/ n. pleasure *kwakkipt /kwaːkˈkiːpt/ n. trouble *kwakwin /kwaːˈkwiːn/ n. identity *kwakwũnyĩm /ˈkwaːkwʊ̃ɲĩːm/ n. agreement *kwakwũptə̃ /ˈkwaːkwʊ̃ptə̃ː/ n. training *kwakyedyewp /ˈkwaːkjeɟeːwp/ n. suggestion *kwakyinyu /kwaːˈkjiɲuː/ n. election *kwakyuyuw /ˈkwaːkjɨjuːw/ n. reflection *kwambik /ˈkwaːmbiːk/ n. settlement *kwambu /kwaːmˈbu/ n. proof *kwami /kwaːˈmiː/ v. shock *kwamiyunyå̃tyu /kwaːˈmiːjuːˌɲæ̃tju/ n. arrival *kwampũm /ˈkwaːmpʊ̃m/ n. church *kwamu /ˈkwaːmu/ n. chalk *kwamuy /kwaːˈmuj/ n. mirror *kwamũmá̃ /ˈkwaːmʊ̃mɑ̃ː/ n. growth *kwamá̃ /kwaːˈmɑ̃ː/ adv. less *kwamå̃m /kwaːˈmæ̃m/ n. cost *kwamå̃n /ˈkwaːmæ̃n/ n. dust *kwamå̃poyn /ˈkwaːmæ̃poːjn/ n. frost *kwamə̃ko /ˈkwaːmə̃ːkoː/ n. decision *kwan /kwaːn/ adj. available *kwande /kwaːnˈdeː/ adj. hot, hot (attractive) *kwanded /ˈkwaːndeːd/ n. excuse *kwani /ˈkwaːniː/ adj. pink *kwanĩchakt /kwaːˈnɪ̃ʧaːkt/ n. spelling *kwanon /kwaːˈnoːn/ n. preparation *kwanun /ˈkwaːnun/ n. behaviour *kwanunyindawə̃ /ˈkwaːnuˌɲiːndaːwə̃ː/ n. knowledge *kwanuty /kwaːˈnuc/ n. vocabulary *kwanuyyeni /ˈkwaːnuˌjjeːniː/ n. excitement *kwany /kwaːɲ/ adj. guilty *kwanyiyt /ˈkwaːɲiːjt/ n. market *kwanyĩ /kwaːˈɲĩː/ v. emit *kwanyĩm /ˈkwaːɲĩːm/ n. motif *kwanyu /ˈkwaːɲuː/ n. leisure *kwanyå̃g /ˈkwaːɲæ̃g/ n. opening *kwanyå̃n /ˈkwaːɲæ̃n/ v. tolerate *kwanyå̃ny /kwaːˈɲæ̃ɲ/ n. feeling *kwanyə̃nts /kwaːˈɲə̃ːnʦ/ n. reign *kwanyə̃ny /ˈkwaːɲə̃ːɲ/ n. memory *kwanyə̃yi /ˈkwaːɲə̃ːjiː/ n. analysis *kwanyə̃yn /ˈkwaːɲə̃ːjn/ n. movement *kwaná̃ /kwaːˈnɑ̃ː/ n. hearing *kwanå̃wp /ˈkwaːnæ̃wp/ adj. narrow *kwanå̃yn /kwaːˈnæ̃jn/ n. veteran *kwanə̃wp /kwaːˈnə̃ːwp/ adj. large *kwaog /ˈkwaːoːg/ n. discovery *kwaoga /kwaːˈoga/ n. flight *kwappi /ˈkwaːppi/ n. dean *kwappũyn /kwaːpˈpʊ̃jn/ n. bay *kwappå̃kt /ˈkwaːppæ̃kt/ v. stop *kwaptũty /kwaːpˈtʊ̃c/ v. become *kwapyoyt /kwaːˈpjoːjt/ n. failure *kwapyå̃ppĩwp /ˈkwaːpjæ̃ppɪ̃wp/ n. description *kwapå̃yyũ /kwaːˈpæ̃jjʊ̃/ n. meeting *kwashå̃då̃g /ˈkwaːʃæ̃dæ̃g/ n. explanation *kwati /ˈkwaːtiː/ n. cup *kwatså̃pt /kwaːˈʦæ̃pt/ n. ward *kwatũ /ˈkwaːtʊ̃/ n. appearance *kwatwũy /ˈkwaːtwʊ̃j/ v. graduate *kwatwə̃ /kwaːˈtwə̃ː/ n. electricity *kwatwə̃w /ˈkwaːtwə̃ːw/ adj. prestigious *kwaty /kwaːc/ n. bullet *kwatyay /ˈkwaːcaːj/ adj. late *kwatyũny /kwaːˈcʊ̃ɲ/ adj. conscious *kwatyå̃y /ˈkwaːcæ̃j/ n. awe *kwaun /ˈkwaːuːn/ n. defence *kwaunyĩ /ˈkwaːuɲĩː/ n. response *kwaupokt /kwaːˈupoːkt/ n. service *kwauyyå̃n /kwaːˈujjæ̃n/ n. destruction *kwaũ /ˈkwaːʊ̃/ n. loss *kwaũkoti /ˈkwaːʊ̃ˌkoːtiː/ n. painting *kwaw /kwaːw/ v. sort *kwawendũwp /ˈkwaːwendʊ̃wp/ n. treatment *kwawĩ /kwaːˈwĩː/ v. contrast *kwawp /kwaːwp/ n. ornament *kwawə̃g /ˈkwaːwə̃ːg/ adj. lovely *kway /kwaːj/ adj. smart *kwayatyĩy /kwaːˈjaːtjɪ̃j/ n. argument *kwayi /ˈkwaːjiː/ n. cabin *kwayik /ˈkwaːjiːk/ adj. coherent *kwayinyə̃yi /ˈkwaːjiːˌɲə̃ːjiː/ n. choice *kwayĩy /ˈkwaːjĩːj/ n. standard *kwayuny /ˈkwaːjuːɲ/ adj. viable *kwayya /ˈkwaːjjaː/ n. rubbish *kwayyen /kwaːˈjjen/ n. noise *kwayyensh /ˈkwaːjjenʃ/ v. stamp *kwayyey /ˈkwaːjjej/ adj. private *kwaå̃n /ˈkwaːæ̃n/ n. cylinder *kwaå̃tĩnk /ˈkwaːæ̃tĩːnk/ n. development *kwaå̃yt /ˈkwaːæ̃jt/ n. division *kwi /kwiː/ v. use *kwib /kwiːb/ v. deploy *kwidy /kwiːɟ/ n. constitution *kwidyampank /ˈkwiːɟampaːnk/ adj. passive *kwig /kwiːg/ n. circus *kwik /kwiːk/ adj. severe *kwikt /kwiːkt/ v. tackle *kwim /kwiːm/ prep. through *kwimå̃ə̃ /kwiːˈmæ̃ə̃ː/ n. bark (of tree) *kwin /kwiːn/ v. identify *kwindimə̃o /kwiːnˈdimə̃ːˌo/ adj. lush *kwindå̃ũw /ˈkwiːndæ̃ʊ̃w/ n. fog *kwink /kwiːnk/ adv. when *kwinsh /kwiːnʃ/ n. cigarette *kwinunə̃aw /ˈkwiːnuˌnə̃ːaːw/ prep. above *kwiny /kwiːɲ/ conj. if *kwinyitidũ /kwiːˈnjiːtiːˌdʊ̃/ v. ring *kwinyə̃nu /kwiːˈɲə̃ːnu/ v. doom *kwipoanyushn /ˈkwiːpoːˌaːɲuːʃn/ adj. ignorant *kwipt /kwiːpt/ n. alarm *kwit /kwiːt/ n. grocer *kwit /kwiːt/ v. manipulate *kwity /kwiːc/ n. monster *kwityumiyya /ˈkwiːtjuˌmiːjjaː/ n. disaster *kwiw /kwiːw/ n. parlour *kwiwp /kwiːwp/ n. boy *kwiy /kwiːj/ prep. in *kwiyn /kwiːjn/ n. note *kwiyt /kwiːjt/ adv. even *kwĩmin /ˈkwɪ̃miːn/ n. chemist *kwuknə̃ts /ˈkwuknə̃ːʦ/ n. curve *kwukyõ /kwuˈkjõ/ n. rake, fork *kwumə̃m /ˈkwumə̃ːm/ n. archive *kwunda /kwunˈdaː/ v. haggle *kwunda /ˈkwundaː/ adj. blue *kwunu /ˈkwunuː/ n. balcony *kwunyá̃nyishn /ˈkwunjɑ̃ːɲiːʃn/ n. opinion *kwunyə̃ /ˈkwunjə̃ː/ n. scout *kwuná̃d /ˈkwunɑ̃ːd/ n. magazine *kwuppu /ˈkwuppɨ/ n. vacation *kwuppå̃ /kwupˈpæ̃/ n. tusk *kwuptə̃t /ˈkwuptə̃ːt/ n. realm *kwupå̃yn /ˈkwupæ̃jn/ adj. marine *kwushaá̃nsh /kwuˈʃaːɑ̃ːnʃ/ v. summon *kwushå̃yn /ˈkwuʃæ̃jn/ n. arrow *kwutinsh /kwuˈtiːnʃ/ n. potion *kwutĩm /ˈkwutĩːm/ n. town *kwutyay /ˈkwucaj/ v. wreck *kwuun /kwuˈun/ adv. sometimes *kwuwp /kwuwp/ n. graveyard *kwuwu /ˈkwuwuː/ adj. confidential *kwuyĩw /kwuˈjĩːw/ n. apartment *kwuykõnts /kwujˈkõnʦ/ n. underwear *kwuyyå̃n /ˈkwujjæ̃n/ conj. or *kwũbdə̃kt /ˈkwʊ̃bdə̃ːkt/ n. business *kwũbemim /ˈkwʊ̃beːmiːm/ n. projection *kwũbyũg /kwʊ̃ˈbjʊ̃g/ adj. scarce *kwũde /kwʊ̃ˈdeː/ v. stack *kwũknuwp /ˈkwʊ̃knuwp/ n. broth *kwũknə̃ /ˈkwʊ̃knə̃ː/ adj. objective *kwũkon /ˈkwʊ̃koːn/ v. limp *kwũkũn /ˈkwʊ̃kʊ̃n/ adj. mere *kwũkyu /kwʊ̃ˈkju/ adv. else *kwũkyə̃wp /ˈkwʊ̃kjə̃ːwp/ n. ice *kwũkå̃ny /ˈkwʊ̃kæ̃ɲ/ adv. certainly *kwũmi /kwʊ̃ˈmiː/ v. plant *kwũmpũm /kwʊ̃mˈpʊ̃m/ n. dungeon *kwũmum /ˈkwʊ̃mum/ adj. crisp *kwũmuny /ˈkwʊ̃muɲ/ adj. explicit *kwũmut /kwʊ̃ˈmut/ adj. sleek *kwũmuw /ˈkwʊ̃muw/ n. fingerprint *kwũmá̃ /ˈkwʊ̃mɑ̃ː/ adj. serious *kwũmå̃ /ˈkwʊ̃mæ̃/ v. spot *kwũmå̃n /ˈkwʊ̃mæ̃n/ v. happen *kwũmå̃t /kwʊ̃ˈmæ̃t/ n. pedestrian *kwũmə̃ny /ˈkwʊ̃mə̃ːɲ/ n. pocket *kwũnda /ˈkwʊ̃ndaː/ n. society *kwũnde /ˈkwʊ̃ndeː/ n. ear *kwũndũd /ˈkwʊ̃ndʊ̃d/ n. plot *kwũndå̃ /ˈkwʊ̃ndæ̃/ n. wife *kwũndå̃d /ˈkwʊ̃ndæ̃d/ adj. bright *kwũnu /kwʊ̃ˈnu/ adj. luxury *kwũnukt /ˈkwʊ̃nukt/ n. beverage *kwũnyĩ /ˈkwʊ̃ɲĩː/ n. number *kwũnyĩm /kwʊ̃ˈɲĩːm/ v. agree *kwũnyu /kwʊ̃ˈɲuː/ n. memoir *kwũnyupt /kwʊ̃ˈɲuːpt/ adv. elsewhere *kwũnyə̃n /ˈkwʊ̃ɲə̃ːn/ v. elaborate *kwũná̃ /kwʊ̃ˈnɑ̃ː/ adv. close *kwũná̃k /ˈkwʊ̃nɑ̃ːk/ adj. pragmatic *kwũná̃k /ˈkwʊ̃nɑ̃ːk/ v. deteriorate *kwũnå̃ /ˈkwʊ̃næ̃/ v. tumble *kwũnå̃ty /ˈkwʊ̃næ̃c/ v. visit *kwũppawp /ˈkwʊ̃ppaːwp/ n. toast *kwũppĩ /ˈkwʊ̃ppɪ̃/ adj. weak *kwũppĩ /ˈkwʊ̃ppɪ̃/ v. starve *kwũppupt /kwʊ̃pˈpɨpt/ n. west *kwũppũ /ˈkwʊ̃ppʊ̃/ v. save, rescue *kwũppå̃kt /kwʊ̃pˈpæ̃kt/ adj. fragile *kwũptə̃ /kwʊ̃pˈtə̃ː/ n. train *kwũpə̃ /kwʊ̃ˈpə̃ː/ n. colony *kwũpə̃yn /ˈkwʊ̃pə̃ːjn/ adj. gay *kwũshå̃yn /ˈkwʊ̃ʃæ̃jn/ n. implant *kwũtwũ /ˈkwʊ̃twʊ̃/ det. another *kwũtyĩ /kwʊ̃ˈcĩː/ adj. robust *kwũtyũn /ˈkwʊ̃tjʊ̃n/ n. reptile *kwũtyå̃ /kwʊ̃ˈcæ̃/ adj. notable *kwũtə̃ /ˈkwʊ̃tə̃ː/ v. kid *kwũu /ˈkwʊ̃u/ n. eyelid *kwũwĩ /ˈkwʊ̃wĩː/ n. carrot *kwũwĩ /ˈkwʊ̃wĩː/ n. guilt *kwũwå̃ /kwʊ̃ˈwæ̃/ n. prostitute, whore *kwũyi /ˈkwʊ̃jiː/ n. brow *kwũyi /ˈkwʊ̃jiː/ v. chop *kwũyĩ /kwʊ̃ˈjĩː/ n. window, nostril *kwũyĩw /kwʊ̃ˈjĩːw/ n. statistic *kwũyĩwə̃wp /kwʊ̃ˈjĩːwə̃ːwp/ n. wildlife *kwũyyem /kwʊ̃ˈjjeːm/ num. trillion *kwũyyeny /ˈkwʊ̃jjeːɲ/ v. suck *kwũyyũ /ˈkwʊ̃jjʊ̃/ adj. stiff *kwũyyũn /ˈkwʊ̃jjʊ̃n/ n. device *kwũyyũn /ˈkwʊ̃jjʊ̃n/ n. waist *kwũyyũny /ˈkwʊ̃jjʊ̃ɲ/ n. surplus *kwũyyũshn /ˈkwʊ̃jjʊ̃ʃn/ v. bang *kwũyyå̃nk /kwʊ̃ˈjjæ̃nk/ n. horizon *kwũyyå̃y /kwʊ̃ˈjjæ̃j/ n. fool *kwũyå̃ /ˈkwʊ̃jæ̃/ n. voice *kwũyə̃ /kwʊ̃ˈjə̃ː/ adj. jealous *kwũá̃ /ˈkwʊ̃ɑ̃ː/ v. bond *kwũå̃ /ˈkwʊ̃æ̃/ adj. white, blank *kwũå̃ny /ˈkwʊ̃æ̃ɲ/ v. transfer *kwũå̃w /ˈkwʊ̃æ̃w/ v. violate *kwũå̃y /kwʊ̃ˈæ̃j/ n. command *kwə̃k /kwə̃ːk/ pron. us *kya /kja/ n. course *kyak /kjak/ n. strategy *kyakå̃ /kjaˈkæ̃/ n. fountain *kyaminy /ˈkjamiːɲ/ n. rib *kyapwõshn /ˈkjapwõʃn/ n. bed *kyat /kjat/ adj. angry *kyats /kjaʦ/ v. surprise *kyaw /kjaw/ v. book *kyawp /kjawp/ n. camera *kyawə̃wp /ˈkjawə̃ːwp/ n. feast *kyay /kjaj/ n. maple *kyayiy /kjaˈjiːj/ n. throat; v. swallow *kyayyũy /ˈkjajjʊ̃j/ adj. proposed *kyebaty /ˈkjebaːc/ n. prestige *kyebyub /kjeˈbjub/ v. fuck, screw *kyedyewp /ˈkjeɟeːwp/ v. suggest *kyee /ˈkjeeː/ n. courtyard *kyekĩ /ˈkjekĩː/ v. scrape *kyekyuwp /ˈkjekjuwp/ v. sprout *kyempa /kjemˈpaː/ v. convert *kyempunk /ˈkjempɨnk/ n. doctrine *kyemá̃t /kjeˈmɑ̃ːt/ v. boil *kyenu /kjeˈnuː/ adj. past *kyenyĩpt /ˈkjeɲĩːpt/ adj. transparent *kyeptuty /kjepˈtuc/ n. land, earth *kyetwə̃t /ˈkjetwə̃ːt/ n. tribunal *kyetyũ /ˈkjetjʊ̃/ v. polish *kyetå̃shn /ˈkjetæ̃ʃn/ n. axis *kyeũwp /kjeˈʊ̃wp/ n. darling *kyeyĩn /kjeˈjĩːn/ adv. away *kyeyya /ˈkjejjaː/ n. label *kyeyyansh /kjeˈjjaːnʃ/ v. weep *kyeyå̃t /ˈkjejæ̃t/ adj. permanent *kyibyo /ˈkjibjo/ v. expect *kyichũyt /ˈkjiʧʊ̃jt/ v. choke *kyikĩ /kjiˈkĩː/ v. stalk *kyikũ /ˈkjikʊ̃/ n. catastrophe *kyikũn /kjiˈkʊ̃n/ n. song *kyikyuwp /kjiˈkjuwp/ v. bolster *kyimi /ˈkjimiː/ conj. rather *kyimin /kjiˈmiːn/ v. read *kyimu /kjiˈmu/ n. speed *kyimá̃m /kjiˈmɑ̃ːm/ adj. steep *kyimə̃ /ˈkjimə̃ː/ n. plateau *kyindity /ˈkjindic/ n. matter *kyindũ /ˈkjindʊ̃/ n. electron *kyinyĩpt /kjiˈɲĩːpt/ v. occur *kyinyu /ˈkjiɲuː/ v. elect *kyipĩ /ˈkjipĩː/ v. postpone *kyipo /kjiˈpoː/ v. smile *kyipå̃yt /ˈkjipæ̃jt/ v. replicate *kyiũw /ˈkjiʊ̃w/ v. appreciate *kyiwog /ˈkjiwoːg/ v. spit *kyiyu /ˈkjijuː/ n. table *kyiyyam /kjiˈjjaːm/ n. raft *kyiyyey /ˈkjijjej/ v. feed *kyiyyå̃ /ˈkjijjæ̃/ n. existence *kyo /kjoː/ n. insurance *kyobew /kjoˈbeːw/ adj. hybrid *kyomun /ˈkjomun/ adj. mandatory *kyomuny /ˈkjomuɲ/ n. hue *kyondĩ /ˈkjondɪ̃/ n. curator *kyoniwp /ˈkjoniːwp/ adj. spare *kyonu /kjoˈnu/ n. magnet *kyony /kjoːɲ/ v. forget *kyoõ /ˈkjoõ/ v. require *kyopoyn /kjoˈpoːjn/ num. zero *kyotyay /ˈkjocaj/ v. restrain *kyotyĩny /ˈkjotjɪ̃ɲ/ v. hiss *kyoyyansh /kjoˈjjaːnʃ/ n. choir *kyoyyay /ˈkjojjaːj/ adj. rigid *kyoyyem /kjoˈjjeːm/ v. ruin *kyukan /ˈkjɨkaːn/ n. member *kyumpə̃m /kjɨmˈpə̃ːm/ v. hurl *kyunuyn /kjɨˈnujn/ adv. basically *kyuppapt /kjɨpˈpaːpt/ adj. municipal *kyuwi /ˈkjɨwiː/ adj. wide *kyuyi /ˈkjɨjiː/ n. membrane *kyuyuw /ˈkjɨjuːw/ v. reflect *kyuyya /ˈkjɨjjaː/ prep. than *kyuyå̃ /kjɨˈjæ̃/ v. access *kyuyə̃ /ˈkjɨjə̃ː/ n. liver *kyuå̃t /ˈkjɨæ̃t/ n. widow *ma /maː/ n. idea *maka /maːˈkaː/ v. adapt *mampĩ /ˈmaːmpɪ̃/ adv. almost *mampu /maːmˈpɨ/ n. company *mampum /ˈmaːmpɨm/ n. arc *man /maːn/ n. bracelet *many /maːɲ/ n. mall *mappå̃ /maːpˈpæ̃/ n. bead *mat /maːt/ n. funeral *matgõ /ˈmaːtgõ/ adj. confident *matyĩ /ˈmaːtjɪ̃/ v. request *maw /maːw/ n. secret *mawp /maːwp/ v. doubt *may /maːj/ n. shovel *mayyũ /ˈmaːjjʊ̃/ v. whine *mba /mbaː/ adj. bad *mbabdə̃ /ˈmbaːbdə̃ː/ n. frog *mbabe /ˈmbaːbeː/ n. sympathy *mbabyu /ˈmbaːbju/ adj. vague *mbady /mbaːɟ/ n. grace *mbadye /mbaːˈɟeː/ v. twist *mbadyewp /ˈmbaːɟeːwp/ n. bar (pub) *mbadyə̃yn /mbaːˈdjə̃ːjn/ n. lump *mbadå̃d /mbaːˈdæ̃d/ n. fetus *mbakan /ˈmbaːkaːn/ adj. domestic *mbakno /ˈmbaːkno/ n. question *mbakũn /ˈmbaːkʊ̃n/ n. clinic *mbampĩm /ˈmbaːmpɪ̃m/ v. fall *mbampĩnk /ˈmbaːmpɪ̃nk/ n. forest *mbamu /ˈmbaːmu/ v. look *mbamá̃ /ˈmbaːmɑ̃ː/ v. export *mbamá̃t /ˈmbaːmɑ̃ːt/ v. inflict *mbamá̃w /mbaːˈmɑ̃ːw/ v. deduce *mban /mbaːn/ n. amount *mbanda /mbaːnˈdaː/ n. triangle *mbandat /ˈmbaːndaːt/ n. matrix *mbandi /ˈmbaːndi/ adv. sudden *mbandid /ˈmbaːndid/ v. spectate *mbani /ˈmbaːniː/ v. charm *mbanits /ˈmbaːniːʦ/ v. dismantle *mbanu /mbaːˈnu/ n. breed *mbanuyn /ˈmbaːnuːjn/ adv. allegedly *mbany /mbaːɲ/ interj. okay *mbanyum /ˈmbaːɲuːm/ n. page *mbaná̃b /ˈmbaːnɑ̃ːb/ adj. whole *mbaná̃g /mbaːˈnɑ̃ːg/ n. hydrogen *mbanå̃ /ˈmbaːnæ̃/ n. circle *mbanå̃kt /ˈmbaːnæ̃kt/ v. recruit *mbanə̃ /mbaːˈnə̃ː/ n. dentist *mbanə̃ /mbaːˈnə̃ː/ v. strap *mbapĩ /mbaːˈpĩː/ n. honour *mbappikt /ˈmbaːppikt/ n. jaw *mbappiwp /mbaːpˈpiwp/ n. shield *mbappĩ /ˈmbaːppɪ̃/ n. veil *mbappå̃yn /ˈmbaːppæ̃jn/ n. kit *mbappå̃yn /ˈmbaːppæ̃jn/ n. monopoly *mbaptũ /mbaːpˈtʊ̃/ prep. within *mbaptũ /ˈmbaːptʊ̃/ v. lodge *mbapə̃ /ˈmbaːpə̃ː/ v. provoke *mbasha /mbaːˈʃa/ v. review *mbasheyn /mbaːˈʃeːjn/ adj. adverse *mbat /mbaːt/ det. which *mbatĩ /mbaːˈtĩː/ v. tell *mbatĩm /mbaːˈtĩːm/ n. self *mbato /mbaːˈtoː/ n. officer *mbatsapt /ˈmbaːʦaːpt/ adj. excellent *mbaty /mbaːc/ n. ray *mbatyay /ˈmbaːcaj/ adj. definite *mbatyĩny /ˈmbaːcĩːɲ/ v. survive *mbatyu /ˈmbaːtjɨ/ n. wing *mbatyun /ˈmbaːtjɨn/ n. oil *mbatyũ /ˈmbaːtjʊ̃/ adj. open *mbatə̃nsh /mbaːˈtə̃ːnʃ/ n. fur *mbaw /mbaːw/ v. reveal *mbawiwp /mbaːˈwiːwp/ adv. up *mbawĩ /mbaːˈwĩː/ v. tangle *mbawp /mbaːwp/ adj. tall *mbawə̃ /ˈmbaːwə̃ː/ v. devise *mbay /mbaːj/ adj. little *mbayit /ˈmbaːjiːt/ n. vampire *mbayiw /ˈmbaːjiːw/ v. eat *mbayĩt /mbaːˈjĩːt/ n. owner *mbayn /mbaːjn/ v. make *mbayuy /mbaːˈjuːj/ n. curtain *mbayye /ˈmbaːjje/ v. stun *mbayyũm /mbaːˈjjʊ̃m/ n. population *mbayyå̃m /ˈmbaːjjæ̃m/ n. skirt *mbaə̃ /ˈmbaːə̃ː/ v. escort *mbe /mbeː/ n. station *mbeb /mbeːb/ n. plate *mbebat /mbeːˈbat/ n. prison *mbebdõ /mbeːbˈdõ/ n. flaw *mbebyũ /ˈmbeːbjʊ̃/ v. cough *mbechayt /mbeːˈʧajt/ n. terrace *mbed /mbeːd/ v. reform *mbeda /ˈmbeːdaː/ n. yacht *mbedyũwp /ˈmbeːɟʊ̃wp/ n. apron *mbedyũwp /ˈmbeːɟʊ̃wp/ n. hazard *mbeg /mbeːg/ adj. nasty *mbek /mbeːk/ n. trigger *mbeknũ /ˈmbeːknʊ̃/ n. hell *mbeko /mbeːˈkoː/ n. carriage *mbemu /ˈmbeːmu/ n. downtown (commercial area of city) *mbemut /ˈmbeːmut/ n. eagle *mbendawp /mbeːnˈdaːwp/ n. public *mbendå̃ /ˈmbeːndæ̃/ n. trousers *mbenu /ˈmbeːnu/ conj. but *mbenə̃g /ˈmbeːnə̃ːg/ adj. pure *mbeppå̃ /mbeːpˈpæ̃/ adj. pervasive *mbeppə̃pt /ˈmbeːppə̃ːpt/ n. hoof *mbeptĩ /ˈmbeːptɪ̃/ adj. qualitative *mbeptok /ˈmbeːptok/ n. second *mbeptə̃ /mbeːpˈtə̃ː/ adj. fellow *mbeshũ /ˈmbeːʃʊ̃/ n. census *mbeti /mbeːˈtiː/ n. coral *mbeti /ˈmbeːtiː/ n. suburb *mbeto /ˈmbeːtoː/ v. distort *mbetom /ˈmbeːtoːm/ adj. violent *mbetom /ˈmbeːtoːm/ v. kill *mbetwĩ /mbeːˈtwɪ̃/ n. gauge *mbetwĩy /ˈmbeːtwɪ̃j/ adj. quick *mbetyony /ˈmbeːtjoɲ/ n. apology *mbeunsh /mbeːˈunʃ/ adj. flat *mbew /mbeːw/ n. champion *mbewiwp /mbeːˈwiːwp/ v. crash *mbewĩwp /ˈmbeːwĩːwp/ v. impair *mbewp /mbeːwp/ n. recipe *mbeyĩ /ˈmbeːjĩː/ adj. popular *mbeyn /mbeːjn/ v. blink *mbeyu /ˈmbeːjuː/ v. fertilise *mbeyyen /mbeːˈjjeːn/ v. withdraw *mbeyyũ /ˈmbeːjjʊ̃/ n. continent *mbeyyũm /ˈmbeːjjʊ̃m/ n. sex *mbeyyũnk /ˈmbeːjjʊ̃nk/ n. campaign *mbeyyå̃m /ˈmbeːjjæ̃m/ n. vase *mbeyyå̃n /mbeːˈjjæ̃n/ v. devote *mbeyå̃w /ˈmbeːjæ̃w/ v. enlist *mbeá̃ /ˈmbeːɑ̃ː/ adj. dire *mbi /mbiː/ adv. so *mbib /mbiːb/ n. end *mbid /mbiːd/ n. bath *mbidy /mbiːɟ/ v. fit *mbidyatwu /mbiːˈɟatwu/ n. puppet *mbigå̃på̃ /ˈmbiːgæ̃pæ̃/ v. respect *mbik /mbiːk/ v. settle (land) *mbikt /mbiːkt/ v. measure *mbim /mbiːm/ v. vary *mbimə̃ndũg /ˈmbiːmə̃ːndʊ̃g/ n. origin *mbin /mbiːn/ adj. polar *mbink /mbiːnk/ n. dash *mbiny /mbiːɲ/ prep. along *mbinyĩnippå̃ /ˈmbiːɲĩːˌniːppæ̃/ n. mustache *mbiná̃ptuyyå̃m /mbiːˈnɑ̃ːptuˌjjæ̃m/ v. shop *mbipt /mbiːpt/ adj. upset *mbishayupto /mbiːˈʃajuːpˌto/ adj. exclusive *mbit /mbiːt/ n. kid *mbitwĩtyĩyye /ˈmbiːtwɪ̃ˌtjɪ̃jje/ adj. difficult *mbity /mbiːc/ conj. because *mbityugandid /ˈmbiːtjuˌgandid/ n. issue *mbityũmə̃tå̃m /ˈmbiːtjʊ̃ˌmə̃ːtæ̃m/ n. patient *mbiw /mbiːw/ adv. both *mbiwp /mbiːwp/ n. house *mbiy /mbiːj/ n. party *mbiyn /mbiːjn/ adv. over *mbiyt /mbiːjt/ n. water, liquid *mbĩ /mbĩː/ adj. great *mbĩbyũty /mbɪ̃ˈbjʊ̃c/ n. illusion *mbĩd /mbĩːd/ n. film *mbĩdũ /ˈmbɪ̃dʊ̃/ adj. dim *mbĩdũty /ˈmbɪ̃dʊ̃c/ n. concession *mbĩdy /mbĩːɟ/ v. jump *mbĩdyawp /mbɪ̃ˈɟawp/ v. pierce *mbĩdyũwp /ˈmbɪ̃ɟʊ̃wp/ v. miss (not hit) *mbĩga /ˈmbɪ̃gaː/ v. snatch *mbĩk /mbĩːk/ n. custom *mbĩkt /mbĩːkt/ n. exile *mbĩkyə̃wp /ˈmbɪ̃kjə̃ːwp/ v. live *mbĩkå̃ny /ˈmbɪ̃kæ̃ɲ/ n. observation *mbĩm /mbĩːm/ n. nation *mbĩmi /mbɪ̃ˈmiː/ v. proclaim *mbĩmá̃ /mbɪ̃ˈmɑ̃ː/ n. screw *mbĩmá̃ny /mbɪ̃ˈmɑ̃ːɲ/ v. humiliate *mbĩmə̃ /mbɪ̃ˈmə̃ː/ n. sequence *mbĩn /mbĩːn/ v. want *mbĩnda /ˈmbɪ̃ndaː/ n. delegate *mbĩnde /ˈmbɪ̃ndeː/ v. compile *mbĩndũb /mbɪ̃nˈdʊ̃b/ adj. amazing *mbĩnts /mbĩːnʦ/ n. space (outer) *mbĩnu /mbɪ̃ˈnuː/ v. block *mbĩnuyn /ˈmbɪ̃nuːjn/ n. restaurant *mbĩny /mbĩːɲ/ n. elbow *mbĩnyu /mbɪ̃ˈɲuː/ n. thunder *mbĩnyu /ˈmbɪ̃nju/ n. weather *mbĩnå̃ /mbɪ̃ˈnæ̃/ n. top *mbĩnə̃ /mbɪ̃ˈnə̃ː/ n. shirt *mbĩnə̃dy /ˈmbɪ̃nə̃ːɟ/ n. textile *mbĩpi /ˈmbɪ̃piː/ n. direction *mbĩpĩ /ˈmbɪ̃pĩː/ v. sip *mbĩpo /mbɪ̃ˈpoː/ n. altar *mbĩppapt /ˈmbɪ̃ppaːpt/ n. prey *mbĩppũ /ˈmbɪ̃ppʊ̃/ v. collapse *mbĩppå̃yn /mbɪ̃pˈpæ̃jn/ v. haunt *mbĩppə̃yt /ˈmbɪ̃ppə̃ːjt/ n. rail *mbĩpt /mbĩːpt/ adj. cool (fashionable) *mbĩptu /ˈmbɪ̃ptu/ n. reservation *mbĩpwõshn /mbɪ̃ˈpwõʃn/ n. trench *mbĩshn /mbĩːʃn/ pron. lots *mbĩt /mbĩːt/ adj. moral *mbĩts /mbĩːʦ/ n. belt *mbĩtsa /mbɪ̃ˈʦaː/ adj. grim *mbĩtwũw /ˈmbɪ̃twʊ̃w/ v. reinforce *mbĩtyĩny /ˈmbɪ̃cĩːɲ/ n. stall *mbĩtyũn /ˈmbɪ̃tjʊ̃n/ n. passion *mbĩtyə̃n /ˈmbɪ̃tjə̃ːn/ n. arena *mbĩunsh /ˈmbɪ̃unʃ/ v. supplement *mbĩw /mbĩːw/ n. shrub *mbĩwp /mbĩːwp/ v. align *mbĩy /mbĩːj/ n. fence *mbĩyn /mbĩːjn/ n. cheese *mbĩyt /mbĩːjt/ v. frown *mbĩyyem /mbɪ̃ˈjjem/ n. wall *mbĩyyen /ˈmbɪ̃jjeːn/ adj. curious *mbĩyå̃ /ˈmbɪ̃jæ̃/ n. desk, office *mbĩyə̃y /ˈmbɪ̃jə̃ːj/ adj. aggressive *mbĩå̃ /mbɪ̃ˈæ̃/ n. pipe *mbĩå̃w /ˈmbɪ̃æ̃w/ n. fatigue *mbu /mbu/ v. prove *mbu /mbuː/ v. mumble *mbuba /ˈmbuba/ prep. of *mbubyoná̃ /ˈmbubjonɑ̃ː/ n. wilderness *mbuche /ˈmbuʧeː/ adj. awkward *mbudyayyanda /ˈmbuɟaˌjjaːndaː/ n. critique *mbudyũtyĩyə̃ny /ˈmbudjʊ̃ˌtjɪ̃jə̃ːɲ/ n. rebel *mbudyũyn /mbuˈdjʊ̃jn/ n. technology *mbug /mbug/ v. stroll *mbuge /ˈmbugeː/ n. embargo *mbugũwp /ˈmbugʊ̃wp/ n. ant *mbukan /mbuˈkaːn/ n. grandmother *mbukĩto /ˈmbukĩːtoː/ v. marry *mbukt /mbukt/ v. conquer *mbukũn /ˈmbukʊ̃n/ n. fire *mbukå̃n /ˈmbukæ̃n/ prep. among *mbum /mbum/ n. sheep *mbumpunsh /mbumˈpɨnʃ/ n. toddler *mbumá̃ptoty /ˈmbumɑ̃ːptoc/ n. constellation *mbumå̃ /ˈmbumæ̃/ v. reap *mbun /mbun/ n. shark *mbunda /mbunˈdaː/ num. first *mbundib /mbunˈdib/ n. spirit *mbuniwp /ˈmbuniːwp/ adj. apparent *mbunu /mbuˈnu/ adj. proud *mbuny /mbuɲ/ adv. home *mbunyĩmpũnu /mbuˈɲĩːmpʊ̃ˌnuː/ n. saddle *mbunyĩå̃n /ˈmbuɲĩːæ̃n/ v. force *mbunyu /ˈmbuɲuː/ v. brag *mbunyå̃ /mbuˈɲæ̃/ n. ammunition *mbunyå̃mun /ˈmbuɲæ̃mun/ n. sweetheart *mbunå̃mpə̃m /ˈmbunæ̃mpə̃ːm/ v. induce *mbunə̃ /ˈmbunə̃ː/ v. operate *mbuõndå̃nå̃ty /ˈmbuõnˌdæ̃næ̃c/ n. media *mbupimpə̃ge /mbuˈpiːmpə̃ːˌgeː/ v. present *mbuppi /mbupˈpi/ pron. each *mbushakt /ˈmbuʃakt/ n. dealer *mbut /mbut/ n. patio *mbuts /mbuʦ/ adj. true *mbutsayt /ˈmbuʦajt/ v. abandon *mbutwĩda /mbuˈtwɪ̃da/ v. expose *mbutyaw /mbuˈcaːw/ adj. arrogant *mbutyĩ /ˈmbucĩː/ n. thorn *mbutyu /mbuˈtju/ n. nut, seed *mbutyundũndå̃k /mbuˈtjundʊ̃nˌdæ̃k/ n. hole *mbutå̃nk /ˈmbutæ̃nk/ prep. between *mbuũ /ˈmbuʊ̃/ v. designate *mbuwomá̃y /mbuˈwoːmɑ̃ːj/ n. bulk *mbuwp /mbuːwp/ n. arsenal *mbuy /mbuj/ n. season *mbuyĩyå̃tyo /ˈmbujĩːˌjæ̃tjo/ n. root *mbuyn /mbujn/ v. copy, imitate *mbuyyå̃ /ˈmbujjæ̃/ n. voyage *mbũ /mbʊ̃/ n. network *mbũba /ˈmbʊ̃baː/ num. hundred *mbũbdá̃kt /ˈmbʊ̃bdɑ̃ːkt/ n. expert *mbũbyub /ˈmbʊ̃bjub/ n. point *mbũbyə̃d /ˈmbʊ̃bjə̃ːd/ n. pasta *mbũda /ˈmbʊ̃da/ v. forecast *mbũda /ˈmbʊ̃daː/ n. bundle *mbũdeg /ˈmbʊ̃deːg/ n. farm *mbũdyawp /ˈmbʊ̃ɟaːwp/ n. autumn *mbũdyå̃ /ˈmbʊ̃ɟæ̃/ n. pot *mbũgady /mbʊ̃ˈgaːɟ/ v. behave (well) *mbũgå̃wp /ˈmbʊ̃gæ̃wp/ n. education *mbũkan /mbʊ̃ˈkaːn/ n. sensation *mbũkĩ /ˈmbʊ̃kĩː/ v. scratch *mbũkĩki /ˈmbʊ̃kĩːkiː/ n. architecture *mbũkĩny /ˈmbʊ̃kĩːɲ/ adv. indeed *mbũknĩwp /ˈmbʊ̃knɪ̃wp/ n. diaper *mbũkũm /ˈmbʊ̃kʊ̃m/ n. noon *mbũmim /ˈmbʊ̃miːm/ n. premise *mbũmpaded /ˈmbʊ̃mpaːdeːd/ n. experiment *mbũmpansh /ˈmbʊ̃mpaːnʃ/ n. dash *mbũmpĩm /ˈmbʊ̃mpɪ̃m/ n. propaganda *mbũmpũm /ˈmbʊ̃mpʊ̃m/ v. wrestle *mbũmpə̃ /ˈmbʊ̃mpə̃ː/ v. neglect *mbũmpə̃m /ˈmbʊ̃mpə̃ːm/ conj. and *mbũmuw /mbʊ̃ˈmuw/ v. arm *mbũmå̃ny /ˈmbʊ̃mæ̃ɲ/ n. mill *mbũmə̃ /ˈmbʊ̃mə̃ː/ n. bottle *mbũmə̃ /ˈmbʊ̃mə̃ː/ n. tenant *mbũnda /ˈmbʊ̃ndaː/ n. venom *mbũnde /ˈmbʊ̃ndeː/ v. lift *mbũndũg /ˈmbʊ̃ndʊ̃g/ v. borrow *mbũndũwp /ˈmbʊ̃ndʊ̃wp/ n. faculty *mbũni /ˈmbʊ̃niː/ adj. specific *mbũnu /ˈmbʊ̃nu/ n. leaf *mbũnukt /ˈmbʊ̃nukt/ v. halt *mbũnuwp /ˈmbʊ̃nuwp/ n. hook *mbũnyi /ˈmbʊ̃ɲiː/ adj. silent *mbũnyin /ˈmbʊ̃ɲiːn/ adj. naked *mbũnyå̃ /ˈmbʊ̃ɲæ̃/ n. permission *mbũnyə̃ /ˈmbʊ̃ɲə̃ː/ n. egg *mbũnå̃ /ˈmbʊ̃næ̃/ adv. apart *mbũnå̃wp /ˈmbʊ̃næ̃wp/ n. rubber *mbũnə̃ /mbʊ̃ˈnə̃ː/ n. bitch *mbũnə̃kt /ˈmbʊ̃nə̃ːkt/ v. decay *mbũnə̃wp /ˈmbʊ̃nə̃ːwp/ n. fit *mbũpĩyn /mbʊ̃ˈpĩːjn/ pron. everything *mbũppi /mbʊ̃pˈpi/ n. bow (weapon) *mbũppikt /mbʊ̃pˈpikt/ n. luck *mbũppupt /ˈmbʊ̃ppɨpt/ v. sail *mbũppũyt /ˈmbʊ̃ppʊ̃jt/ v. apply *mbũppå̃kt /ˈmbʊ̃ppæ̃kt/ v. excel *mbũpå̃pt /ˈmbʊ̃pæ̃pt/ prep. including *mbũshayn /ˈmbʊ̃ʃajn/ v. fight *mbũtink /ˈmbʊ̃tiːnk/ n. throne *mbũtwu /mbʊ̃ˈtwu/ adj. lethal *mbũtwə̃w /ˈmbʊ̃twə̃ːw/ n. bridge *mbũtyaw /ˈmbʊ̃caːw/ adj. likely *mbũtyĩny /mbʊ̃ˈtjɪ̃ɲ/ n. example *mbũtə̃ /mbʊ̃ˈtə̃ː/ n. beast *mbũumi /ˈmbʊ̃umiː/ n. side *mbũwĩ /ˈmbʊ̃wĩː/ n. swamp *mbũwĩtyĩ /ˈmbʊ̃wĩːtjɪ̃/ interj. hello *mbũwĩwp /ˈmbʊ̃wĩːwp/ n. illness *mbũwondũ /ˈmbʊ̃woːndʊ̃/ prep. rather *mbũyiy /ˈmbʊ̃jiːj/ n. earring *mbũyn /mbʊ̃jn/ v. certify *mbũyuw /ˈmbʊ̃juːw/ adj. blonde *mbũyyam /mbʊ̃ˈjjaːm/ n. ivory *mbũyye /ˈmbʊ̃jje/ adj. fast *mbũyye /ˈmbʊ̃jjeː/ n. garment *mbũyyem /mbʊ̃ˈjjem/ n. sibling *mbũyyen /ˈmbʊ̃jjen/ adj. compact *mbũyyew /mbʊ̃ˈjjeːw/ v. repeat *mbũyyũy /ˈmbʊ̃jjʊ̃j/ n. orphan *mbũyyå̃ /mbʊ̃ˈjjæ̃/ v. animate *mbũyyå̃m /ˈmbʊ̃jjæ̃m/ n. material *mbũá̃nsh /ˈmbʊ̃ɑ̃ːnʃ/ adj. elusive *mbũå̃y /mbʊ̃ˈæ̃j/ n. temple *mbũə̃y /mbʊ̃ˈə̃ːj/ v. carry *mbá̃ /mbɑ̃ː/ v. close *mbá̃danyĩniwp /ˈmbɑ̃ːdaˌɲĩːniːwp/ n. link *mbá̃gå̃twə̃w /ˈmbɑ̃ːgæ̃twə̃ːw/ n. perception *mbá̃k /mbɑ̃ːk/ v. continue *mbá̃m /mbɑ̃ːm/ n. package *mbá̃má̃yya /ˈmbɑ̃ːmɑ̃ːjjaː/ n. bruise *mbá̃n /mbɑ̃ːn/ adj. intimate *mbá̃ndatiuwp /ˈmbɑ̃ːndaːˌtiːuwp/ adj. single *mbá̃nibũmpə̃shn /mbɑ̃ːˈniːbʊ̃mˌpə̃ːʃn/ v. practise *mbá̃ny /mbɑ̃ːɲ/ n. sale *mbá̃piyt /ˈmbɑ̃ːpiːjt/ n. footprint *mbá̃ptundũmá̃ /ˈmbɑ̃ːptunˌdʊ̃mɑ̃ː/ n. threat *mbá̃w /mbɑ̃ːw/ v. grip *mbá̃wp /mbɑ̃ːwp/ n. grid *mbá̃y /mbɑ̃ːj/ n. doctor *mbá̃yiw /ˈmbɑ̃ːjiːw/ n. stage *mbá̃yyekũĩwp /ˈmbɑ̃ːjjeˌkʊ̃ɪ̃wp/ v. influence *mbá̃yyũdyũtseyt /mbɑ̃ːˈjjʊ̃djʊ̃ˌʦeːjt/ n. urge *mi /miː/ adv. more *mib /miːb/ adj. deliberate *mik /miːk/ n. luggage *mikt /miːkt/ adj. pretty *mikyá̃ndayyũnsh /ˈmiːkjɑ̃ːnˌdaːjjʊ̃nʃ/ n. prince *mim /miːm/ v. relate *mimudyatyu /miːˈmuɟaːˌtju/ n. genocide *min /miːn/ n. kind *minyĩmpatim /ˈmiːɲĩːmˌpaːtiːm/ n. stick (of tree) *minyə̃dyá̃yn /ˈmiːɲə̃ːdjɑ̃ːjn/ n. section *mippapiptə̃ /ˈmiːppaːˌpiːptə̃ː/ v. see *mit /miːt/ v. lurk *mititə̃yyå̃ /ˈmiːtiːˌtə̃ːjjæ̃/ v. cook (prepare food) *mity /miːc/ v. curse *miw /miːw/ adj. stark *miwp /miːwp/ n. tree, plant *miy /miːj/ n. criteria *miyn /miːjn/ v. lay *miyt /miːjt/ n. stake *miyunyå̃tyu /ˈmiːjuːˌɲæ̃tju/ v. arrive *miyuyuõ /ˈmiːjuːˌjuːõ/ n. war *miá̃tidyõyn /ˈmiːɑ̃ːˌtiːdjõjn/ v. brief *mũ /mʊ̃/ conj. than *mũbak /ˈmʊ̃baːk/ adv. pretty *mũbe /ˈmʊ̃beː/ n. nurse *mũbyo /ˈmʊ̃bjo/ v. remind *mũbyu /mʊ̃ˈbju/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *mũbyũ /ˈmʊ̃bjʊ̃/ n. hierarchy *mũbyə̃b /ˈmʊ̃bjə̃ːb/ n. blouse *mũd /mʊ̃d/ n. front *mũdab /ˈmʊ̃dab/ n. foil *mũdũty /ˈmʊ̃dʊ̃c/ n. commission *mũdye /ˈmʊ̃ɟeː/ n. urine *mũga /mʊ̃ˈgaː/ n. scissors *mũgawp /ˈmʊ̃gawp/ n. complex *mũĩ /ˈmʊ̃ɪ̃/ n. slack *mũkan /ˈmʊ̃kaːn/ n. race *mũkany /ˈmʊ̃kaːɲ/ n. chapel *mũko /ˈmʊ̃koː/ n. medium *mũkũn /mʊ̃ˈkʊ̃n/ adj. ready *mũkyá̃ /mʊ̃ˈkjɑ̃ː/ n. shadow *mũm /mʊ̃m/ n. oyster *mũmpa /ˈmʊ̃mpaː/ n. crown *mũmpĩ /mʊ̃mˈpɪ̃/ n. seed, grain *mũmpu /ˈmʊ̃mpu/ n. devil *mũmpu /ˈmʊ̃mpɨ/ v. transcend *mũmpə̃nsh /mʊ̃mˈpə̃ːnʃ/ n. frontier *mũmu /ˈmʊ̃mu/ adv. instead *mũmá̃ /ˈmʊ̃mɑ̃ː/ v. grow *mũmá̃n /mʊ̃ˈmɑ̃ːn/ adj. awful, terrible *mũmå̃m /ˈmʊ̃mæ̃m/ n. stay *mũmå̃y /mʊ̃ˈmæ̃j/ adj. empty *mũmə̃ /mʊ̃ˈmə̃ː/ n. lounge *mũmə̃m /ˈmʊ̃mə̃ːm/ prep. such *mũndak /mʊ̃nˈdaːk/ adj. crazy *mũndiwp /ˈmʊ̃ndiwp/ n. recession *mũniwp /mʊ̃ˈniːwp/ v. sponsor *mũnuyn /mʊ̃ˈnuːjn/ v. curl *mũny /mʊ̃ɲ/ v. precede *mũnyĩ /mʊ̃ˈɲĩː/ v. sink *mũnyu /mʊ̃ˈɲuː/ v. consult *mũnyə̃ /ˈmʊ̃ɲə̃ː/ n. shame *mũná̃ /mʊ̃ˈnɑ̃ː/ n. reference *mũnå̃ /ˈmʊ̃næ̃/ n. wardrobe *mũnə̃yt /ˈmʊ̃nə̃ːjt/ det. such *mũppakt /ˈmʊ̃ppaːkt/ n. cliff *mũppĩkyu /ˈmʊ̃ppɪ̃kju/ v. retreat *mũptĩ /ˈmʊ̃ptɪ̃/ v. exacerbate *mũptu /ˈmʊ̃ptu/ v. betray *mũptũk /ˈmʊ̃ptʊ̃k/ n. shrine *mũsha /ˈmʊ̃ʃa/ adj. formal *mũsha /ˈmʊ̃ʃaː/ n. idiot *mũshe /ˈmʊ̃ʃeː/ n. bump *mũshũyn /mʊ̃ˈʃʊ̃jn/ n. compliment *mũshũyn /ˈmʊ̃ʃʊ̃jn/ adj. close *mũt /mʊ̃t/ v. involve *mũtgi /mʊ̃tˈgiː/ v. can *mũtwĩw /ˈmʊ̃twɪ̃w/ v. supervise *mũtwə̃w /ˈmʊ̃twə̃ːw/ n. atom *mũtya /ˈmʊ̃caː/ n. charcoal *mũtyĩ /ˈmʊ̃tjɪ̃/ n. toe *mũtyu /ˈmʊ̃tju/ n. individual *mũtyũ /mʊ̃ˈcʊ̃/ n. nature *mũtyũ /mʊ̃ˈcʊ̃/ n. span *mũtyũy /ˈmʊ̃tjʊ̃j/ n. bully *mũtyå̃ /mʊ̃ˈcæ̃/ prep. towards *mũtə̃ /ˈmʊ̃tə̃ː/ n. galaxy *mũunk /ˈmʊ̃unk/ v. collaborate *mũw /mʊ̃w/ v. exercise *mũwi /ˈmʊ̃wiː/ adj. aesthetic *mũwity /ˈmʊ̃wiːc/ v. exploit *mũwå̃ /mʊ̃ˈwæ̃/ adj. vacant *mũwə̃ /ˈmʊ̃wə̃ː/ n. approach *mũwə̃ /ˈmʊ̃wə̃ː/ n. foam *mũy /mʊ̃j/ n. amateur *mũyi /ˈmʊ̃jiː/ n. wedge *mũyik /mʊ̃ˈjiːk/ adj. possible *mũyki /ˈmʊ̃jkiː/ n. empathy *mũyya /mʊ̃ˈjjaː/ v. dispose *mũyye /mʊ̃ˈjje/ v. climb *mũyye /mʊ̃ˈjjeː/ v. worry *mũyyũ /mʊ̃ˈjjʊ̃/ v. nurture *mũyyũn /ˈmʊ̃jjʊ̃n/ adj. special *mũyyå̃ /mʊ̃ˈjjæ̃/ v. bother *mũyyå̃ /mʊ̃ˈjjæ̃/ v. scramble *mũyå̃ /ˈmʊ̃jæ̃/ adj. regular *mũyə̃ /ˈmʊ̃jə̃ː/ n. boss *mũå̃t /ˈmʊ̃æ̃t/ v. aim *mũə̃kt /ˈmʊ̃ə̃ːkt/ adj. composite *mye /mjeː/ adv. much *myechakt /ˈmjeːʧakt/ n. trauma *myed /mjeːd/ n. agony *myegũ /mjeːˈgʊ̃/ n. cube *myempə̃ /ˈmjeːmpə̃ː/ n. call *myemu /mjeːˈmu/ n. exhibit *myemu /ˈmjeːmu/ n. lake *myemə̃ /ˈmjeːmə̃ː/ adj. lone *myemə̃n /mjeːˈmə̃ːn/ n. nest *myenda /mjeːnˈdaː/ v. flourish *myendiwp /ˈmjeːndiwp/ v. evoke *myendũ /mjeːnˈdʊ̃/ adv. especially *myenu /ˈmjeːnu/ v. glare *myenug /ˈmjeːnug/ n. police *myenukt /ˈmjeːnuːkt/ adv. here *myenyunk /ˈmjeːɲuːnk/ v. resent *myenå̃yn /mjeːˈnæ̃jn/ v. conform *myenə̃yt /ˈmjeːnə̃ːjt/ v. lure *myepĩpt /ˈmjeːpĩːpt/ n. rock, stone *myeppi /mjeːpˈpi/ n. paper *myeppə̃ /mjeːpˈpə̃ː/ n. moss *myeptĩ /ˈmjeːptɪ̃/ n. wax *myepwishn /ˈmjeːpwiːʃn/ adj. missing *myepå̃yn /ˈmjeːpæ̃jn/ n. hybrid *myet /mjeːt/ n. smoke *myetsũ /mjeːˈʦʊ̃/ v. pose *myetwĩw /ˈmjeːtwɪ̃w/ n. guest *myetwo /ˈmjeːtwo/ prep. toward *myetyuny /mjeːˈtjɨɲ/ v. exaggerate *myetå̃ /mjeːˈtæ̃/ adv. therefore *myew /mjeːw/ v. vow *myewp /mjeːwp/ n. cart *myewə̃ts /ˈmjeːwə̃ːʦ/ n. pasture *myeyə̃n /ˈmjeːjə̃ːn/ n. paradox *myeå̃ /mjeːˈæ̃/ n. lease *myĩ /mjĩː/ v. go *myĩbaw /mjɪ̃ˈbaːw/ pron. who *myĩbdu /mjɪ̃bˈdu/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *myĩbek /ˈmjɪ̃beːk/ n. economy *myĩbet /mjɪ̃ˈbeːt/ n. month *myĩbyĩ /ˈmjɪ̃bjɪ̃/ n. glory *myĩbyə̃b /mjɪ̃ˈbjə̃ːb/ adj. lucrative *myĩbå̃ /ˈmjɪ̃bæ̃/ n. problem *myĩd /mjĩːd/ det. this *myĩda /ˈmjɪ̃da/ v. fascinate *myĩdyayn /mjɪ̃ˈɟajn/ n. reversal *myĩg /mjĩːg/ n. rifle *myĩknə̃wp /ˈmjɪ̃knə̃ːwp/ n. ruler *myĩkt /mjĩːkt/ adj. sad *myĩkũ /ˈmjɪ̃kʊ̃/ adj. ambiguous *myĩkũn /ˈmjɪ̃kʊ̃n/ v. drain *myĩm /mjĩːm/ n. office *myĩmpam /mjɪ̃mˈpaːm/ v. clean *myĩmpam /ˈmjɪ̃mpaːm/ n. gut *myĩmpĩm /ˈmjɪ̃mpɪ̃m/ v. lie *myĩmpum /mjɪ̃mˈpɨm/ adj. absurd *myĩmpũm /ˈmjɪ̃mpʊ̃m/ n. hormone *myĩmpə̃ /ˈmjɪ̃mpə̃ː/ prep. instead *myĩmpə̃nk /mjɪ̃mˈpə̃ːnk/ n. tour *myĩmə̃y /mjɪ̃ˈmə̃ːj/ n. posture *myĩn /mjĩːn/ n. sport *myĩndet /ˈmjɪ̃ndeːt/ n. divorce *myĩndits /ˈmjɪ̃ndiʦ/ n. crusade *myĩnk /mjĩːnk/ n. interview *myĩnsh /mjĩːnʃ/ v. confirm *myĩnu /ˈmjɪ̃nu/ adv. below *myĩny /mjĩːɲ/ adv. most *myĩnyim /mjɪ̃ˈɲiːm/ v. study *myĩnyu /ˈmjɪ̃ɲuː/ adv. again *myĩnyə̃ /mjɪ̃ˈɲə̃ː/ n. sketch *myĩnyə̃nsh /mjɪ̃ˈɲə̃ːnʃ/ n. notebook *myĩná̃ /ˈmjɪ̃nɑ̃ː/ v. indicate *myĩppa /ˈmjɪ̃ppaː/ v. veto *myĩppi /ˈmjɪ̃ppi/ adj. civilized *myĩppĩyt /ˈmjɪ̃ppɪ̃jt/ v. attend *myĩpt /mjĩːpt/ adj. overseas *myĩpå̃kt /mjɪ̃ˈpæ̃kt/ v. stumble *myĩsheyn /ˈmjɪ̃ʃeːjn/ det. less *myĩshũkt /ˈmjɪ̃ʃʊ̃kt/ prep. well *myĩtgə̃yt /ˈmjɪ̃tgə̃ːjt/ v. oppress *myĩtĩnts /ˈmjɪ̃tĩːnʦ/ prep. outside *myĩto /ˈmjɪ̃toː/ n. tenure *myĩts /mjĩːʦ/ v. activate *myĩtwo /ˈmjɪ̃two/ n. telescope *myĩtya /ˈmjɪ̃ca/ prep. plus *myĩtya /ˈmjɪ̃caː/ n. spider *myĩtyə̃ /ˈmjɪ̃tjə̃ː/ v. depend *myĩũ /mjɪ̃ˈʊ̃/ n. condition *myĩw /mjĩːw/ adj. smooth *myĩwĩ /ˈmjɪ̃wĩː/ v. groan *myĩwp /mjĩːwp/ n. lot *myĩy /mjĩːj/ adv. today *myĩyt /mjĩːjt/ n. quota *myĩyya /mjɪ̃ˈjjaː/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *myĩyå̃n /mjɪ̃ˈjæ̃n/ n. hay *myĩyå̃ny /ˈmjɪ̃jæ̃ɲ/ n. ramp *myĩyå̃w /mjɪ̃ˈjæ̃w/ v. acquire *myĩyə̃ny /mjɪ̃ˈjə̃ːɲ/ adj. humble *myĩá̃nsh /ˈmjɪ̃ɑ̃ːnʃ/ v. assist *myĩå̃ /mjɪ̃ˈæ̃/ n. shrub *myu /mju/ n. wine *myubĩyi /ˈmjubɪ̃jiː/ adv. suddenly *myud /mjud/ n. title *myudy /mjuɟ/ n. trial *myuk /mjuk/ v. prop *myukt /mjukt/ n. reception (of office or hotel) *myumbetwĩy /ˈmjumbeːtwɪ̃j/ adv. quickly *myupå̃nk /ˈmjupæ̃nk/ adv. clearly *myushə̃ĩ /ˈmjuʃə̃ːɪ̃/ adv. simply *myuts /mjuʦ/ n. metro *myuwp /mjuwp/ n. theory *myuy /mjuj/ v. reject *myuyn /mjujn/ adj. early *myá̃ /mjɑ̃ː/ n. toy *myá̃byĩpĩyt /ˈmjɑ̃ːbjɪ̃pĩːjt/ n. mine *myá̃kĩbyub /mjɑ̃ːˈkĩːbjub/ n. revolution *myá̃knopto /ˈmjɑ̃ːknopto/ n. stitch *myá̃m /mjɑ̃ːm/ pron. someone *myá̃mi /ˈmjɑ̃ːmiː/ n. hose *myá̃mpanuwp /ˈmjɑ̃ːmpaːnuwp/ n. science *myá̃mpuniná̃k /mjɑ̃ːmˈpɨniːˌnɑ̃ːk/ v. start, begin *myá̃n /mjɑ̃ːn/ n. daughter *myá̃ni /ˈmjɑ̃ːniː/ v. blossom *myá̃nity /mjɑ̃ːˈniːc/ n. age *myá̃niyn /mjɑ̃ːˈniːjn/ v. contribute *myá̃nutonts /ˈmjɑ̃ːnutoːnʦ/ n. son *myá̃ny /mjɑ̃ːɲ/ adj. sweet *myá̃nə̃tyew /ˈmjɑ̃ːnə̃ːceːw/ n. belly (stomach area) *myá̃pipə̃nde /mjɑ̃ːˈpiːpə̃ːnˌdeː/ n. conquest *myá̃tyĩyyå̃ /mjɑ̃ːˈtjɪ̃jjæ̃/ v. splash *myá̃tyuppiná̃b /ˈmjɑ̃ːtjɨpˌpinɑ̃ːb/ n. piano *myá̃tyutwə̃shayn /mjɑ̃ːˈtjɨtwə̃ːˌʃajn/ n. fat *myá̃tyə̃ni /ˈmjɑ̃ːtjə̃ːniː/ adj. shiny *myá̃tå̃ndib /ˈmjɑ̃ːtæ̃ndib/ n. roster *myá̃y /mjɑ̃ːj/ n. organisation *myá̃yyendapå̃ /mjɑ̃ːˈjjendaːˌpæ̃/ n. pupil *myá̃yə̃wə̃nyum /ˈmjɑ̃ːjə̃ːˌwə̃ːɲuːm/ n. picnic *må̃ /mæ̃/ n. child *må̃ba /ˈmæ̃baː/ n. lesbian *må̃be /ˈmæ̃beː/ n. shoulder *må̃bũ /mæ̃ˈbʊ̃/ n. trail *må̃dy /mæ̃ɟ/ n. extent *må̃g /mæ̃g/ v. blame *må̃i /ˈmæ̃iː/ n. artillery *må̃k /mæ̃k/ v. retain *må̃kt /mæ̃kt/ v. shove *må̃kũ /mæ̃ˈkʊ̃/ n. kindergarten *må̃kyõyn /mæ̃ˈkjõjn/ n. closure *må̃m /mæ̃m/ v. spend *må̃mpu /mæ̃mˈpɨ/ n. leg *må̃mpu /mæ̃mˈpɨ/ n. peach *må̃n /mæ̃n/ v. wake up *må̃nde /ˈmæ̃ndeː/ n. spice *må̃ndity /mæ̃nˈdic/ adj. rugged *må̃ndĩ /ˈmæ̃ndɪ̃/ n. prospect *må̃nsh /mæ̃nʃ/ v. sleep *må̃ny /mæ̃ɲ/ adj. brown *må̃nyu /mæ̃ˈɲuː/ v. display *må̃nyun /ˈmæ̃ɲuːn/ v. focus *må̃nyå̃ /mæ̃ˈɲæ̃/ v. import *må̃nyə̃ /ˈmæ̃ɲə̃ː/ n. flash *må̃ná̃ /ˈmæ̃nɑ̃ː/ v. enrich *må̃õ /mæ̃ˈõ/ v. illuminate *må̃pi /mæ̃ˈpiː/ n. ball *må̃pĩ /ˈmæ̃pĩː/ v. rise *må̃poyn /mæ̃ˈpoːjn/ v. freeze *må̃ppå̃ /mæ̃pˈpæ̃/ n. margin *må̃pto /ˈmæ̃pto/ v. smack *må̃ptũty /ˈmæ̃ptʊ̃c/ n. cement *må̃ptə̃k /ˈmæ̃ptə̃ːk/ adv. actually *må̃pə̃kt /ˈmæ̃pə̃ːkt/ v. hover *må̃t /mæ̃t/ n. head *må̃tgu /ˈmæ̃tgu/ v. depart *må̃tĩm /ˈmæ̃tĩːm/ n. bat (club) *må̃ts /mæ̃ʦ/ n. orchard *må̃tsapt /mæ̃ˈʦaːpt/ n. celebrity *må̃tsũpt /ˈmæ̃ʦʊ̃pt/ n. casino *må̃tyay /ˈmæ̃caj/ n. rain *må̃tyũ /ˈmæ̃cʊ̃/ n. triangle *må̃tyə̃ /ˈmæ̃tjə̃ː/ adj. subjective *må̃tyə̃n /mæ̃ˈtjə̃ːn/ v. pardon *må̃tə̃ /ˈmæ̃tə̃ː/ adj. portable *må̃wi /ˈmæ̃wiː/ n. dwarf *må̃wĩb /ˈmæ̃wĩːb/ v. care *må̃wp /mæ̃wp/ n. government *må̃yiny /ˈmæ̃jiːɲ/ n. holiday *må̃yĩny /ˈmæ̃jĩːɲ/ v. encompass *må̃yn /mæ̃jn/ n. formula *må̃yt /mæ̃jt/ n. progress *må̃yye /mæ̃ˈjje/ v. complete *må̃å̃ /ˈmæ̃æ̃/ n. commentary *mə̃ /mə̃ː/ n. man *mə̃b /mə̃ːb/ n. impression *mə̃bå̃ /ˈmə̃ːbæ̃/ v. swim *mə̃chå̃ /mə̃ːˈʧæ̃/ n. mail *mə̃dabyĩd /ˈmə̃ːdaːbjɪ̃d/ v. pity *mə̃dya /mə̃ːˈɟa/ interj. okay *mə̃dyapĩtyĩy /mə̃ːˈɟapĩːˌcĩːj/ n. industry *mə̃dyawp /mə̃ːˈɟawp/ n. luxury *mə̃då̃ /ˈmə̃ːdæ̃/ v. imagine *mə̃e /ˈmə̃ːe/ n. elk *mə̃gũ /ˈmə̃ːgʊ̃/ n. collar *mə̃impə̃yĩ /ˈmə̃ːiːmˌpə̃ːjĩː/ n. lipstick *mə̃k /mə̃ːk/ v. commute *mə̃kki /mə̃ːkˈkiː/ n. effect *mə̃ko /ˈmə̃ːkoː/ v. decide *mə̃kony /ˈmə̃ːkoːɲ/ v. confess *mə̃kyá̃tyĩ /ˈmə̃ːkjɑ̃ːcĩː/ adj. blank *mə̃kå̃n /ˈmə̃ːkæ̃n/ n. universe *mə̃m /mə̃ːm/ adj. tired *mə̃mun /ˈmə̃ːmun/ v. build *mə̃mə̃n /ˈmə̃ːmə̃ːn/ adj. wise *mə̃n /mə̃ːn/ det. former *mə̃nda /mə̃ːnˈdaː/ n. tide *mə̃ndak /ˈmə̃ːndaːk/ adj. deep *mə̃ndĩ /ˈmə̃ːndɪ̃/ n. novel *mə̃ndå̃ /ˈmə̃ːndæ̃/ v. jerk *mə̃nikt /ˈmə̃ːniːkt/ n. vintage *mə̃nsh /mə̃ːnʃ/ v. earn *mə̃nuyn /mə̃ːˈnuːjn/ conj. as *mə̃ny /mə̃ːɲ/ v. witness *mə̃nyi /mə̃ːˈɲiː/ n. velvet *mə̃nyi /ˈmə̃ːɲiː/ v. train *mə̃ppĩmə̃m /ˈmə̃ːppɪ̃mə̃ːm/ n. rubble *mə̃t /mə̃ːt/ adv. tomorrow *mə̃tiubyũg /ˈmə̃ːtiːˌubjʊ̃g/ n. solo *mə̃to /mə̃ːˈtoː/ n. beetle *mə̃tũm /ˈmə̃ːtʊ̃m/ n. comment *mə̃twĩ /mə̃ːˈtwɪ̃/ n. opposite *mə̃ty /mə̃ːc/ conj. where *mə̃tyay /mə̃ːˈcaːj/ adv. before *mə̃tyũ /mə̃ːˈcʊ̃/ n. paradise *mə̃tə̃umpĩ /ˈmə̃ːtə̃ːˌumpɪ̃/ adj. cold *mə̃w /mə̃ːw/ n. lens *mə̃wp /mə̃ːwp/ n. pride *mə̃wə̃ /mə̃ːˈwə̃ː/ v. will *mə̃y /mə̃ːj/ v. manufacture *mə̃yn /mə̃ːjn/ n. master *mə̃yt /mə̃ːjt/ v. chant *mə̃yu /ˈmə̃ːjuː/ n. model *mə̃yya /mə̃ːˈjjaː/ n. library *mə̃yyey /ˈmə̃ːjjej/ v. deposit *mə̃yyũ /ˈmə̃ːjjʊ̃/ n. grill *mə̃yyũm /ˈmə̃ːjjʊ̃m/ n. tub *na /na/ n. sound *nab /nab/ adv. eventually *nachakt /ˈnaʧakt/ v. surrender *nag /nag/ v. wade *naki /ˈnaːkiː/ v. cut *naknĩ /ˈnaːknɪ̃/ n. patriot *naknots /ˈnaːknoʦ/ n. insurgent *nami /naːˈmiː/ n. olive *nampə̃ /naːmˈpə̃ː/ n. bag *namu /ˈnaːmu/ adj. chief *nandag /ˈnaːndaːg/ adj. hungry *nandi /ˈnaːndi/ v. crave *nandũ /ˈnaːndʊ̃/ adv. within *nandå̃ /ˈnaːndæ̃/ n. mistake, error *nanyĩnts /ˈnaːɲĩːnʦ/ n. foe *nanyunts /naːˈɲuːnʦ/ prep. concerning *nanyå̃m /ˈnaːɲæ̃m/ n. pump *napĩyn /ˈnaːpĩːjn/ v. forgive *napə̃kt /ˈnaːpə̃ːkt/ n. region *natwu /ˈnaːtwu/ adj. rigorous *natyũy /ˈnaːcʊ̃j/ n. avenue *natyə̃ /ˈnaːtjə̃ː/ n. percent *naw /naw/ num. four *nawp /nawp/ n. system *nawə̃ /ˈnaːwə̃ː/ n. diamond *nay /naj/ n. cuisine *nayiny /ˈnaːjiːɲ/ n. option *nayĩ /ˈnaːjĩː/ v. camp *naykõnts /ˈnajkõnʦ/ n. chin, beard *nayuny /ˈnaːjuːɲ/ n. mouse *nayyũ /naːˈjjʊ̃/ prep. despite *nayyũnk /naːˈjjʊ̃nk/ n. power *ne /ne/ pron. you *ne /neː/ adj. social *neba /neːˈba/ adj. next *nebet /neːˈbeːt/ v. sew *nebyũ /ˈnebjʊ̃/ adj. mature *nedũd /neːˈdʊ̃d/ n. tattoo *nedyũ /neˈɟʊ̃/ adj. orthodox *neg /neːg/ n. role *nei /ˈneːiː/ v. dart *neka /ˈnekaː/ n. diplomacy *nekany /ˈneːkaːɲ/ n. fiber *neknə̃ /ˈneːknə̃ː/ n. mint *nektuyt /ˈneːktujt/ n. animal *nekyõyn /neːˈkjõjn/ n. sap *nempu /nemˈpɨ/ n. word *nempu /ˈneːmpɨ/ v. rely *nempə̃nts /ˈneːmpə̃ːnʦ/ v. scrub *nemuk /neˈmuk/ v. watch *nemuw /ˈneːmuw/ adj. massive *nemá̃ /ˈnemɑ̃ː/ n. cocktail *nemå̃ny /neːˈmæ̃ɲ/ adj. interior *nenda /ˈnendaː/ n. backup *nenda /ˈneːndaː/ v. drive *nendi /neːnˈdi/ v. could *nendit /ˈneːndit/ n. roof *nendå̃wp /ˈneːndæ̃wp/ n. pubic hair *neni /ˈneːniː/ n. charge *nenu /neˈnuː/ n. voucher *nenu /neːˈnu/ v. love *nenukt /ˈneːnuːkt/ adj. reverse *neny /neɲ/ pron. you *nenyi /ˈneːɲiː/ n. attribute *nenyu /ˈneɲuː/ n. scene *nenyunsh /ˈneːɲuːnʃ/ v. deter *nenə̃ /ˈneːnə̃ː/ v. sneak *nenə̃d /ˈnenə̃ːd/ adj. comic *neõpt /neːˈõpt/ n. turf *neppa /ˈneːppaː/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *neppawp /nepˈpaːwp/ adj. precious *neppĩ /ˈneppɪ̃/ n. gun *neppĩ /ˈneːppɪ̃/ adj. custom *neppĩyn /neːpˈpɪ̃jn/ n. precinct *neppå̃yn /nepˈpæ̃jn/ v. squat *nepə̃ /neˈpə̃ː/ v. situate *net /neːt/ n. echo *neti /ˈneːtiː/ n. dairy *netom /ˈneːtoːm/ adv. then *nety /neːc/ v. stab *netya /ˈneːcaː/ adj. red *netyĩ /neːˈcĩː/ v. shave *newĩ /ˈneːwĩː/ v. squint *newĩd /neːˈwĩːd/ n. coffee *newo /ˈneːwoː/ n. size *newå̃dy /neːˈwæ̃ɟ/ n. leverage *newə̃ /ˈneːwə̃ː/ n. cow *neyĩ /ˈneːjĩː/ v. turn sth. on *neyn /neːjn/ v. travel *neyu /ˈneːjuː/ n. property *neyyen /neˈjjen/ n. colour *neyyen /ˈnejjen/ n. mercy *neyyå̃ /ˈneːjjæ̃/ n. detail *neyå̃ny /ˈneːjæ̃ɲ/ c. albeit *neå̃ /neːˈæ̃/ prep. worth *nibyud /ˈnibjud/ v. scoop *nibå̃ /ˈnibæ̃/ n. worm *nichakt /niˈʧaːkt/ v. smash *nidyə̃ /ˈnidjə̃ː/ v. compromise *nikå̃ /ˈnikæ̃/ v. protest *nikå̃n /niˈkæ̃n/ n. behalf *nikå̃n /ˈnikæ̃n/ n. victim *ninyu /niˈɲuː/ prep. because *niná̃wp /niˈnɑ̃ːwp/ n. order *ninå̃ /ˈninæ̃/ n. trap *ninə̃d /ˈninə̃ːd/ n. pearl *nipi /ˈnipiː/ adj. immense *nippa /ˈnippaː/ v. seek *nityĩny /niˈtjɪ̃ɲ/ n. harmony *niyĩw /ˈnijĩːw/ n. crack *niyu /niˈjuː/ n. canvas *niyut /niˈjuːt/ v. hunt *nĩ /nĩː/ n. human *nĩba /nɪ̃ˈbaː/ n. archipelago *nĩba /nɪ̃ˈbaː/ n. mind *nĩbdá̃ /nɪ̃bˈdɑ̃ː/ n. total *nĩbyũg /ˈnɪ̃bjʊ̃g/ v. intimidate *nĩbå̃k /ˈnɪ̃bæ̃k/ n. canopy *nĩchakt /ˈnɪ̃ʧaːkt/ v. spell *nĩdeg /ˈnɪ̃deːg/ n. heritage *nĩdy /nĩːɟ/ adj. sticky *nĩdyõyn /ˈnɪ̃djõjn/ n. evidence *nĩdyũ /nɪ̃ˈdjʊ̃/ n. pen *nĩgawp /ˈnɪ̃gaːwp/ v. separate *nĩko /ˈnɪ̃koː/ n. terror *nĩkt /nĩːkt/ adj. efficient *nĩktiyt /ˈnɪ̃ktiːjt/ n. manager *nĩkå̃n /nɪ̃ˈkæ̃n/ n. razor *nĩm /nĩːm/ n. fashion *nĩmpũnk /ˈnɪ̃mpʊ̃nk/ n. liquor *nĩmå̃ /ˈnɪ̃mæ̃/ n. talent *nĩn /nĩːn/ v. shine *nĩndag /ˈnɪ̃ndaːg/ v. surpass *nĩnde /ˈnɪ̃ndeː/ n. spur *nĩniwp /nɪ̃ˈniːwp/ n. cork *nĩnk /nĩːnk/ n. ritual *nĩnu /ˈnɪ̃nuː/ n. print *nĩny /nĩːɲ/ adj. volatile *nĩnyun /nɪ̃ˈɲuːn/ n. drawer *nĩnə̃ /ˈnɪ̃nə̃ː/ n. berry *nĩõ /ˈnɪ̃õ/ v. pause *nĩpikt /ˈnɪ̃piːkt/ v. accuse *nĩppa /ˈnɪ̃ppaː/ n. vein *nĩppayt /nɪ̃pˈpaːjt/ adj. favourite *nĩppiyt /ˈnɪ̃ppijt/ v. insure *nĩppå̃wp /nɪ̃pˈpæ̃wp/ n. semester *nĩpt /nĩːpt/ n. lock *nĩpwá̃ /nɪ̃ˈpwɑ̃ː/ v. interrogate *nĩpå̃yn /nɪ̃ˈpæ̃jn/ v. embed *nĩto /ˈnɪ̃toː/ n. disgust *nĩtom /ˈnɪ̃toːm/ v. detect *nĩtwo /ˈnɪ̃two/ n. cake *nĩtwə̃w /ˈnɪ̃twə̃ːw/ n. appliance *nĩtyũny /ˈnɪ̃cʊ̃ɲ/ adj. static *nĩtyå̃ /ˈnɪ̃cæ̃/ adj. crude *nĩw /nĩːw/ n. climate *nĩwp /nĩːwp/ v. guess *nĩy /nĩːj/ v. try *nĩyn /nĩːjn/ adv. recently *nĩyn /nĩːjn/ v. jam *nĩyt /nĩːjt/ v. compel *nĩyya /ˈnɪ̃jjaː/ v. flee *nĩyyå̃ /ˈnɪ̃jjæ̃/ n. group *nĩyə̃ /nɪ̃ˈjə̃ː/ n. pressure *nĩyə̃ny /nɪ̃ˈjə̃ːɲ/ adj. thick *nĩyə̃w /ˈnɪ̃jə̃ːw/ n. comrade *nĩá̃kt /ˈnɪ̃ɑ̃ːkt/ v. massage *nĩå̃w /ˈnɪ̃æ̃w/ n. ash *nĩə̃wp /ˈnɪ̃ə̃ːwp/ adj. equal *no /noː/ adv. yet *nobĩew /ˈnoːbɪ̃ew/ n. anxiety *nod /noːd/ n. genetics *nody /noːɟ/ v. implement *noi /ˈnoːiː/ n. difference *noĩmə̃m /noːˈɪ̃mə̃ːm/ n. youth *nokinsh /noːˈkiːnʃ/ n. happiness *nokwande /ˈnoːkwaːndeː/ n. heat *nokyat /ˈnoːkjat/ n. anger *nokyuwi /ˈnoːkjɨwiː/ n. width *nom /noːm/ n. dress *nomatgõ /ˈnoːmaːtgõ/ n. confidence *nombetom /ˈnoːmbeːtoːm/ n. violence *nombuts /ˈnoːmbuʦ/ n. truth *nombũnyi /ˈnoːmbʊ̃ɲiː/ n. silence *nomũyik /ˈnoːmʊ̃jiːk/ n. possibility *nomyĩkt /ˈnoːmjĩːkt/ n. sadness *non /noːn/ v. prepare *nonyə̃nə̃ /ˈnoːɲə̃ːnə̃ː/ n. perfection *nopyə̃sha /ˈnoːpjə̃ːʃa/ n. beauty *nopyə̃wp /ˈnoːpjə̃ːwp/ n. length *nopå̃wp /noːˈpæ̃wp/ n. darkness *nowĩnə̃ /ˈnoːwɪ̃nə̃ː/ n. subtlety *nowp /noːwp/ v. comprise *nowá̃nyĩnudety /ˈnoːwɑ̃ːˌɲĩːnuːdeːc/ n. fertility *noyampu /ˈnoːjaːmpɨ/ n. sickness, disease *noyt /noːjt/ v. harass *noə̃wĩ /ˈnoːə̃ːwĩː/ n. strength *nu /nu/ n. right *nu /nuː/ n. name *nubat /ˈnubaːt/ n. plantation *nubew /nuˈbeːw/ n. flour *nubũdå̃ppĩ /ˈnubʊ̃ˌdæ̃ppɪ̃/ v. hurry *nubyə̃ /nuˈbjə̃ː/ n. cousin *nud /nud/ n. brush, brush (for hair) *nudũg /ˈnudʊ̃g/ n. joke *nuko /nɨˈkoː/ n. sewer *nukt /nuːkt/ v. pass *nukũ /ˈnukʊ̃/ prep. to *num /num/ v. keep *num /nuːm/ prep. upon *numi /ˈnumiː/ n. destiny *numpa /ˈnɨmpaː/ adj. wary *numpam /ˈnumpaːm/ n. chaos *numpansh /numˈpaːnʃ/ n. medicine *numpĩ /ˈnɨmpɪ̃/ adj. ugly *numá̃ /ˈnumɑ̃ː/ v. bluff *numá̃n /nuˈmɑ̃ːn/ adj. prompt *numá̃y /ˈnumɑ̃ːj/ n. god *numá̃yya /ˈnumɑ̃ːjjaː/ n. rear *numə̃nå̃b /nuˈmə̃ːnæ̃b/ adj. bankrupt *nun /nun/ v. behave (act) *nun /nuːn/ n. cave *nundempamiw /nunˈdeːmpaːˌmiːw/ v. simmer *nundimå̃õ /ˈnundiˌmæ̃õ/ adj. direct *nundå̃ /ˈnɨndæ̃/ adj. tense *nuni /nɨˈniː/ n. outline *nunuba /ˈnunubaː/ n. spear *nuny /nuɲ/ n. beak *nuny /nuːɲ/ n. organisation *nunyindawə̃ /nuˈɲiːndaːˌwə̃ː/ v. know *nunyu /ˈnuɲuː/ v. glide *nunyə̃ /nuˈɲə̃ː/ v. would *nunyə̃mi /ˈnuɲə̃ːmiː/ adv. rather *nunå̃ /ˈnunæ̃/ v. end *nunə̃d /ˈnunə̃ːd/ n. patron *nupi /nuˈpiː/ n. mural *nupiwp /ˈnɨpiːwp/ n. player *nupo /ˈnupoː/ n. committee *nuppappa /nupˈpaːppaː/ adj. far *nuppũ /nupˈpʊ̃/ n. fruit *nuppũwp /nɨpˈpʊ̃wp/ v. nominate *nuptumə̃ti /ˈnuptuˌmə̃ːtiː/ n. geography *nut /nut/ n. twilight *nuu /ˈnɨu/ n. fact *nuupt /nuˈupt/ n. mistress *nuw /nuːw/ n. credential *nuwĩb /ˈnuwĩːb/ prep. near *nuwogedå̃ /ˈnuwoːˌgeːdæ̃/ n. buffalo *nuwp /nuwp/ adj. accurate *nuwp /nuːwp/ n. dawn *nuwå̃ /nuˈwæ̃/ n. turmoil *nuy /nuj/ n. blade *nuy /nuːj/ adj. big *nuyká̃nts /ˈnɨjkɑ̃ːnʦ/ v. search *nuyn /nujn/ adv. about *nuyn /nuːjn/ n. cathedral *nuyt /nujt/ n. receipt *nuyu /nuˈjuː/ v. establish *nuyyemushå̃ /ˈnujjeːˌmuʃæ̃/ n. pyramid *nuyyeni /ˈnujjeːniː/ v. excite *nuyyũyyå̃pĩ /ˈnujjʊ̃ˌjjæ̃pĩː/ n. sugar *nuyå̃ni /ˈnujæ̃niː/ n. tire *nuá̃ /ˈnɨɑ̃ː/ v. embarrass *nuå̃ /ˈnɨæ̃/ n. breeze *nuå̃n /ˈnɨæ̃n/ n. asteroid *nuə̃ /ˈnuə̃ː/ n. poison *nyodyawp /ɲoˈɟaːwp/ v. squash *nyoge /ɲoˈgeː/ n. factor *nyokku /ˈɲokku/ n. precedent *nyompĩ /ˈɲompɪ̃/ n. custody *nyomá̃n /ɲoˈmɑ̃ːn/ v. discuss *nyonyå̃nsh /ˈɲoɲæ̃nʃ/ v. inhale *nyonå̃wp /ˈɲonæ̃wp/ n. crater *nyoppapt /ˈɲoppaːpt/ n. weight *nyopwə̃ /ɲoˈpwə̃ː/ n. province *nyoshũyn /ˈɲoʃʊ̃jn/ v. recommend *nyoshå̃ /ɲoˈʃæ̃/ n. sand *nyotsa /ˈɲoʦaː/ v. chase *nyou /ˈɲou/ n. bird *nyoyyen /ɲoˈjjeːn/ n. crest *nyõdyə̃tyĩn /ˈɲõdjə̃ːtjɪ̃n/ n. counselor *nyõkyá̃nunu /ˈɲõkjɑ̃ːˌnunu/ n. homeland, motherland *nyõmpĩyĩmu /ˈɲõmpɪ̃ˌjĩːmu/ v. save (put aside) *nyõmunə̃wp /ˈɲõmunə̃ːwp/ v. overlook *nyõndanyə̃mpa /ɲõnˈdaːɲə̃ːmˌpaː/ n. chord *nyõndibå̃ /ˈɲõndibæ̃/ n. past *nyõnumpa /ˈɲõnuːmpaː/ adj. certain *nyõnå̃pĩ /ˈɲõnæ̃pĩː/ adv. in *nyõpigampə̃ /ˈɲõpiːˌgaːmpə̃ː/ n. brothel *nyõpipitwoy /ˈɲõpiːˌpiːtwoj/ n. stain *nyõpoyyũdũ /ɲõˈpoːjjʊ̃ˌdʊ̃/ v. probe *nyõppå̃yĩy /ˈɲõppæ̃jĩːj/ v. penetrate *nyõptĩtyũmiy /ˈɲõptɪ̃ˌtjʊ̃miːj/ v. drown *nyõptə̃ /ɲõpˈtə̃ː/ v. design *nyõpå̃kkə̃ /ɲõˈpæ̃kkə̃ː/ v. slide *nyõtå̃byog /ˈɲõtæ̃bjog/ n. shrimp *nyõwĩnyutyå̃y /ˈɲõwĩːˌɲuːcæ̃j/ n. bait *nyõyyappå̃ndĩwp /ˈɲõjjaːpˌpæ̃ndɪ̃wp/ n. bell *nyõyyenu /ˈɲõjjeːnu/ adj. casual *nyubå̃ /ɲɨˈbæ̃/ n. religion *nyudå̃ /ˈɲɨdæ̃/ n. novice *nyugawp /ˈɲɨgawp/ n. document *nyupopt /ɲɨˈpoːpt/ n. dove *nyupə̃ /ˈɲɨpə̃ː/ adj. cozy *nyuwowp /ˈɲɨwoːwp/ n. rod *nyuwə̃d /ˈɲɨwə̃ːd/ v. graze *nyuå̃ /ˈɲɨæ̃/ adj. purple *nyũ /ɲʊ̃/ n. work *nyũb /ɲʊ̃b/ n. result *nyũba /ˈɲʊ̃baː/ n. fantasy *nyũd /ɲʊ̃d/ n. sock *nyũdyá̃yn /ˈɲʊ̃djɑ̃ːjn/ n. control *nyũdå̃ty /ˈɲʊ̃dæ̃c/ n. couch, sofa *nyũe /ˈɲʊ̃e/ n. base *nyũg /ɲʊ̃g/ n. maid *nyũk /ɲʊ̃k/ v. take out *nyũknĩwp /ˈɲʊ̃knɪ̃wp/ adj. sole *nyũmpə̃ /ɲʊ̃mˈpə̃ː/ v. confuse *nyũmá̃w /ɲʊ̃ˈmɑ̃ːw/ v. vote *nyũmå̃ /ˈɲʊ̃mæ̃/ n. remedy *nyũn /ɲʊ̃n/ n. health *nyũndĩ /ɲʊ̃nˈdɪ̃/ adj. optical *nyũndĩwp /ˈɲʊ̃ndɪ̃wp/ n. nonsense *nyũndå̃ /ˈɲʊ̃ndæ̃/ prep. till *nyũndå̃wp /ˈɲʊ̃ndæ̃wp/ n. fiction *nyũnyå̃n /ɲʊ̃ˈɲæ̃n/ v. enter *nyũnyə̃nk /ɲʊ̃ˈɲə̃ːnk/ v. hate *nyũnə̃kt /ˈɲʊ̃nə̃ːkt/ adj. infinite *nyũõ /ˈɲʊ̃õ/ n. blur *nyũppĩ /ɲʊ̃pˈpɪ̃/ n. lamb *nyũptə̃t /ˈɲʊ̃ptə̃ːt/ adj. relevant *nyũpwə̃ /ˈɲʊ̃pwə̃ː/ v. wrap *nyũt /ɲʊ̃t/ n. mist *nyũty /ɲʊ̃c/ n. aunt *nyũtya /ˈɲʊ̃caː/ n. frame *nyũtyun /ˈɲʊ̃tjɨn/ n. integrity *nyũũn /ˈɲʊ̃ʊ̃n/ v. warn *nyũwp /ɲʊ̃wp/ adj. aroused (sexually) *nyũwu /ɲʊ̃ˈwuː/ adj. holy *nyũwå̃ty /ɲʊ̃ˈwæ̃c/ v. detain *nyũwə̃dy /ɲʊ̃ˈwə̃ːɟ/ n. floor *nyũyye /ɲʊ̃ˈjje/ n. pick *nyũyå̃w /ˈɲʊ̃jæ̃w/ n. ambassador *nyũå̃n /ˈɲʊ̃æ̃n/ v. generate *nyå̃ /ɲæ̃/ prep. like *nyå̃byub /ɲæ̃ˈbjub/ n. cellar *nyå̃chũ /ˈɲæ̃ʧʊ̃/ num. ten *nyå̃chå̃yt /ɲæ̃ˈʧæ̃jt/ adv. as *nyå̃d /ɲæ̃d/ n. verse *nyå̃dũb /ˈɲæ̃dʊ̃b/ n. chorus *nyå̃dy /ɲæ̃ɟ/ v. snap *nyå̃dye /ˈɲæ̃ɟeː/ n. hill *nyå̃g /ɲæ̃g/ v. open *nyå̃ikt /ˈɲæ̃iːkt/ n. country *nyå̃k /ɲæ̃k/ v. kick *nyå̃kt /ɲæ̃kt/ n. button *nyå̃kå̃ /ˈɲæ̃kæ̃/ n. supply *nyå̃m /ɲæ̃m/ v. base *nyå̃mu /ˈɲæ̃mu/ n. alumnus *nyå̃má̃ /ɲæ̃ˈmɑ̃ː/ v. point *nyå̃má̃t /ɲæ̃ˈmɑ̃ːt/ v. dodge *nyå̃må̃ /ɲæ̃ˈmæ̃/ n. claw *nyå̃må̃m /ɲæ̃ˈmæ̃m/ n. provision *nyå̃må̃n /ɲæ̃ˈmæ̃n/ n. kin *nyå̃n /ɲæ̃n/ n. iron *nyå̃ndad /ˈɲæ̃ndaːd/ v. deprive *nyå̃ndũ /ˈɲæ̃ndʊ̃/ n. oath *nyå̃ndå̃ /ˈɲæ̃ndæ̃/ v. advertise *nyå̃nk /ɲæ̃nk/ n. counter (flat, elevated surface) *nyå̃ny /ɲæ̃ɲ/ v. feel *nyå̃nyĩ /ɲæ̃ˈɲĩː/ v. combine *nyå̃nyu /ˈɲæ̃ɲuː/ n. clash *nyå̃nyə̃ /ɲæ̃ˈɲə̃ː/ n. praise *nyå̃ná̃ /ˈɲæ̃nɑ̃ː/ n. wit *nyå̃nå̃kt /ˈɲæ̃næ̃kt/ n. array *nyå̃po /ˈɲæ̃poː/ n. elimination *nyå̃ppa /ˈɲæ̃ppaː/ v. compose *nyå̃på̃ /ɲæ̃ˈpæ̃/ v. roast *nyå̃på̃wp /ˈɲæ̃pæ̃wp/ n. shit *nyå̃sha /ˈɲæ̃ʃa/ adj. depressed *nyå̃sha /ˈɲæ̃ʃaː/ n. hedge *nyå̃t /ɲæ̃t/ n. foliage *nyå̃tim /ˈɲæ̃tiːm/ n. future *nyå̃ts /ɲæ̃ʦ/ n. form *nyå̃twũ /ˈɲæ̃twʊ̃/ v. linger *nyå̃ty /ɲæ̃c/ n. carpet *nyå̃tyũny /ɲæ̃ˈtjʊ̃ɲ/ v. decorate *nyå̃tyə̃ /ˈɲæ̃tjə̃ː/ v. bid *nyå̃tyə̃ny /ɲæ̃ˈtjə̃ːɲ/ n. vent *nyå̃w /ɲæ̃w/ n. heir *nyå̃wĩwp /ˈɲæ̃wĩːwp/ n. term *nyå̃wp /ɲæ̃wp/ n. mother *nyå̃wu /ɲæ̃ˈwuː/ n. junk *nyå̃wå̃ /ˈɲæ̃wæ̃/ n. mosquito *nyå̃y /ɲæ̃j/ n. person *nyå̃yki /ɲæ̃jˈkiː/ v. bring *nyå̃ykə̃ /ˈɲæ̃jkə̃ː/ n. hag (old woman) *nyå̃yu /ɲæ̃ˈjuː/ n. privilege *nyå̃yye /ˈɲæ̃jje/ n. repetition *nyå̃yyũ /ɲæ̃ˈjjʊ̃/ n. flag *nyå̃yyå̃ /ˈɲæ̃jjæ̃/ n. shelter *nyå̃yå̃ /ɲæ̃ˈjæ̃/ v. need *nyå̃å̃ /ˈɲæ̃æ̃/ neg. not; interj. no *nyå̃å̃ /ˈɲæ̃æ̃/ v. might *nyå̃ə̃ /ˈɲæ̃ə̃ː/ adj. fake *nyå̃ə̃pt /ˈɲæ̃ə̃ːpt/ n. source *nyə̃ /ɲə̃ː/ det. much *nyə̃b /ɲə̃ːb/ n. cabbage *nyə̃ba /ɲə̃ːˈba/ v. shiver *nyə̃bdõ /ˈɲə̃ːbdõ/ n. licence *nyə̃byĩ /ˈɲə̃ːbjɪ̃/ n. potato *nyə̃byĩg /ˈɲə̃ːbjɪ̃g/ adj. rude *nyə̃byĩg /ˈɲə̃ːbjɪ̃g/ adv. etcetera *nyə̃byod /ɲə̃ːˈbjod/ n. puzzle *nyə̃dy /ɲə̃ːɟ/ n. publisher *nyə̃e /ˈɲə̃ːeː/ n. nucleus *nyə̃g /ɲə̃ːg/ adj. general *nyə̃k /ɲə̃ːk/ v. embrace *nyə̃kt /ɲə̃ːkt/ n. hub *nyə̃kyá̃ppa /ˈɲə̃ːkjɑ̃ːppaː/ n. angle, corner *nyə̃m /ɲə̃ːm/ conj. until *nyə̃mindũppiyn /ˈɲə̃ːmiːnˌdʊ̃ppijn/ n. necklace *nyə̃mityũndady /ɲə̃ːˈmiːcʊ̃nˌdaːɟ/ adj. aware *nyə̃mpə̃ew /ɲə̃ːmˈpə̃ːew/ v. expire *nyə̃mut /ˈɲə̃ːmut/ v. shout *nyə̃mə̃ /ˈɲə̃ːmə̃ː/ v. devastate *nyə̃mə̃ny /ˈɲə̃ːmə̃ːɲ/ v. foresee *nyə̃n /ɲə̃ːn/ n. dignity *nyə̃ndempĩ /ɲə̃ːnˈdeːmpɪ̃/ v. compete *nyə̃ndetgi /ˈɲə̃ːndeːtgiː/ v. share *nyə̃ndiktə̃yt /ˈɲə̃ːndiktə̃ːjt/ v. propel *nyə̃ndity /ɲə̃ːnˈdic/ v. paralyse *nyə̃ndå̃ /ɲə̃ːnˈdæ̃/ n. referendum *nyə̃ndå̃d /ˈɲə̃ːndæ̃d/ n. cane *nyə̃ni /ɲə̃ːˈniː/ pron. anything *nyə̃nk /ɲə̃ːnk/ n. kink (sharp twist) *nyə̃nsh /ɲə̃ːnʃ/ n. success *nyə̃nts /ɲə̃ːnʦ/ v. classify *nyə̃ny /ɲə̃ːɲ/ v. remember *nyə̃ná̃ /ɲə̃ːˈnɑ̃ː/ n. variable *nyə̃nə̃ /ˈɲə̃ːnə̃ː/ adj. perfect *nyə̃nə̃ /ˈɲə̃ːnə̃ː/ v. escalate *nyə̃nə̃ty /ˈɲə̃ːnə̃ːc/ n. dusk *nyə̃ppa /ɲə̃ːpˈpaː/ v. write *nyə̃ppũwp /ˈɲə̃ːppʊ̃wp/ n. tape *nyə̃pt /ɲə̃ːpt/ n. record *nyə̃shn /ɲə̃ːʃn/ v. affirm *nyə̃shũyn /ɲə̃ːˈʃʊ̃jn/ n. basket *nyə̃t /ɲə̃ːt/ v. afford *nyə̃ti /ˈɲə̃ːtiː/ v. liberate *nyə̃tĩnk /ˈɲə̃ːtĩːnk/ n. law *nyə̃tså̃ /ˈɲə̃ːʦæ̃/ adj. straight *nyə̃twuw /ˈɲə̃ːtwuw/ adj. basic *nyə̃tyumi /ɲə̃ːˈtjumiː/ v. mark *nyə̃tə̃ /ˈɲə̃ːtə̃ː/ n. faith *nyə̃w /ɲə̃ːw/ v. trick *nyə̃wioyya /ˈɲə̃ːwiːˌojjaː/ n. basin *nyə̃wĩty /ˈɲə̃ːwĩːc/ adj. authentic *nyə̃wp /ɲə̃ːwp/ v. return, go back *nyə̃wå̃g /ˈɲə̃ːwæ̃g/ adj. optimal *nyə̃y /ɲə̃ːj/ n. class *nyə̃yi /ˈɲə̃ːjiː/ v. analyse *nyə̃yĩy /ɲə̃ːˈjĩːj/ n. siege *nyə̃yĩyya /ˈɲə̃ːjĩːjjaː/ v. calculate *nyə̃yn /ɲə̃ːjn/ v. move *nyə̃yyapiyå̃t /ˈɲə̃ːjjaːˌpiːjæ̃t/ n. reef *nyə̃yye /ɲə̃ːˈjjeː/ v. hire *nyə̃yyemá̃gawp /ɲə̃ːˈjjeːmɑ̃ːˌgaːwp/ n. pistol *nyə̃yyetsũpt /ˈɲə̃ːjjeʦʊ̃pt/ n. bulb *nyə̃yyũ /ˈɲə̃ːjjʊ̃/ n. sewage *nyə̃yyũyĩnuwp /ˈɲə̃ːjjʊ̃ˌjĩːnuwp/ n. parameter *nyə̃yyå̃twĩw /ˈɲə̃ːjjæ̃twɪ̃w/ n. creek *nyə̃yə̃poyyũw /ˈɲə̃ːjə̃ːˌpoːjjʊ̃w/ n. lecture *nyə̃yə̃w /ˈɲə̃ːjə̃ːw/ n. diameter *nyə̃å̃ /ˈɲə̃ːæ̃/ n. leader *nyə̃ə̃ /ˈɲə̃ːə̃ː/ v. leak *ná̃ /nɑ̃ː/ v. hear *ná̃b /nɑ̃ːb/ n. sense *ná̃bebdi /ˈnɑ̃ːbeːbdiː/ v. clutch *ná̃d /nɑ̃ːd/ n. plight *ná̃dy /nɑ̃ːɟ/ adj. inferior *ná̃g /nɑ̃ːg/ n. zoo *ná̃k /nɑ̃ːk/ v. hail *ná̃m /nɑ̃ːm/ n. range *ná̃mimə̃wə̃ /ˈnɑ̃ːmiːˌmə̃ːwə̃ː/ v. fire *ná̃ny /nɑ̃ːɲ/ n. ink *ná̃ná̃ná̃nyå̃ /ˈnɑ̃ːnɑ̃ːˌnɑ̃ːɲæ̃/ n. authority *ná̃ná̃ppi /ˈnɑ̃ːnɑ̃ːppi/ n. pin *ná̃ppĩwumpũn /nɑ̃ːpˈpɪ̃wuːmˌpʊ̃n/ n. comet *ná̃pwə̃sha /ˈnɑ̃ːpwə̃ːʃa/ n. protagonist *ná̃ts /nɑ̃ːʦ/ n. spa *ná̃ty /nɑ̃ːc/ n. bone *ná̃w /nɑ̃ːw/ prep. except, besides *ná̃witwonuwp /ˈnɑ̃ːwiːˌtwonuwp/ adv. least *ná̃wp /nɑ̃ːwp/ prep. by *ná̃ykiyyepi /nɑ̃ːjˈkiːjjeˌpiː/ v. shrink *ná̃yyũyyenda /ˈnɑ̃ːjjʊ̃ˌjjendaː/ v. pluck *o /oː/ v. come *obyə̃d /oˈbjə̃ːd/ adj. pregnant *obå̃t /oˈbæ̃t/ n. mask *od /oːd/ prep. alongside, as well as *odab /ˈodab/ n. glasses *ody /oːɟ/ n. life *oew /ˈoew/ n. frenzy *og /oːg/ v. discover *oga /ˈoga/ v. fly *ogewp /ˈogeːwp/ n. dot *okt /oːkt/ n. procedure *okå̃ny /oˈkæ̃ɲ/ n. interior *om /oːm/ n. show *omim /ˈomiːm/ n. compost *ompũnsh /ˈompʊ̃nʃ/ n. priest *ompə̃ /ˈompə̃ː/ v. last *omá̃w /oˈmɑ̃ːw/ adj. sour *omá̃y /ˈomɑ̃ːj/ v. obsess *on /oːn/ adv. there *onk /oːnk/ n. chance *onsh /oːnʃ/ n. sediment *onuyn /oˈnuːjn/ v. bake *ony /oːɲ/ n. parent *onyu /ˈoɲuː/ v. collide *onyə̃pt /ˈonjə̃ːpt/ adj. reasonable *oppi /ˈoppi/ n. lobster *oppũkt /ˈoppʊ̃kt/ n. thigh *opt /oːpt/ n. skull *opwõshn /ˈopwõʃn/ n. castle *oshn /oːʃn/ adj. scared, afraid *otom /oˈtoːm/ prep. throughout *otyu /oˈtjɨ/ adj. tangible *owp /oːwp/ v. pay *oyn /oːjn/ v. take *oyt /oːjt/ n. well *õbawodya /ˈõbaːˌwoːɟa/ n. tomb *õbũpå̃yya /ˈõbʊ̃ˌpæ̃jjaː/ n. mattress *õchũbyə̃pi /ˈõʧʊ̃ˌbjə̃ːpiː/ n. verge *õdadeá̃nsh /ˈõdaːˌdeːɑ̃ːnʃ/ n. mob *õdanyu /ˈõdaɲuː/ adj. slim (of a person) *õdayyemá̃n /ˈõdaˌjjeːmɑ̃ːn/ n. guide *õdyũtyapĩ /ˈõɟʊ̃ˌcaːpĩː/ adj. random *õgakũn /ˈõgakʊ̃n/ n. silver, money *õkĩndå̃ /ˈõkĩːndæ̃/ n. transcript *õkĩtyukony /ˈõkĩːˌtjɨkoːɲ/ v. embody *õknə̃nyå̃ /ˈõknə̃ːɲæ̃/ v. debate *õkũny /õˈkʊ̃ɲ/ n. half *õmipwinyu /õˈmiːpwiːˌɲuː/ n. drought *õmpũ /ˈõmpʊ̃/ v. testimfy *õmpũptoshå̃yn /õmˈpʊ̃ptoˌʃæ̃jn/ n. athlete *õmuyyende /ˈõmuˌjjendeː/ v. fulfil *õmuyə̃ /ˈõmujə̃ː/ n. loser *õnditə̃m /ˈõnditə̃ːm/ adj. awesome *õniyiyyew /õˈniːjiːˌjjew/ n. enemy *õnyitinyə̃m /ˈõnjiːˌtiːɲə̃ːm/ n. benefit *õnyiå̃yyũn /ˈõɲiːˌæ̃jjʊ̃n/ n. victory *õnyĩmuw /ˈõɲĩːmuw/ adj. cute *õnyuə̃ /õˈɲuːə̃ː/ adj. vertical *õnə̃ /õˈnə̃ː/ v. pant *õppanə̃ /ˈõppaːnə̃ː/ n. torso *õppityũpo /ˈõppiˌtjʊ̃poː/ adj. gentle *õti /õˈtiː/ v. allocate *õtwĩwĩdy /ˈõtwɪ̃wĩːɟ/ adj. physical *õtyatyay /ˈõcacaːj/ adj. overwhelming *õtyĩyyũppawp /õˈcĩːjjʊ̃pˌpaːwp/ n. agriculture *õtyopə̃bå̃w /ˈõcoːˌpə̃ːbæ̃w/ v. swing *õtyuto /ˈõtjutoː/ v. mean *õwĩndũ /õˈwĩːndʊ̃/ adv. somewhere *õyiy /ˈõjiːj/ n. module *õykikkõtwu /ˈõjkiːkˌkõtwu/ n. armour *õyuppinyi /õˈjuːppiˌɲiː/ n. melody *õyyũppĩmpə̃m /õˈjjʊ̃ppɪ̃mˌpə̃ːm/ adv. somehow *õyyũtyuptok /ˈõjjʊ̃ˌtjɨptok/ n. lord *õá̃ptũyit /õˈɑ̃ːptʊ̃ˌjiːt/ v. embark *pemá̃ /ˈpemɑ̃ː/ v. cruise *peppĩyn /ˈpeppɪ̃jn/ adv. once *peá̃ /ˈpeɑ̃ː/ v. warrant *pi /piː/ pron. me *pii /ˈpiiː/ n. security *piknə̃ /ˈpiknə̃ː/ v. brace *pimpĩn /ˈpimpɪ̃n/ n. diner *pimpə̃ /ˈpimpə̃ː/ v. panic *pimå̃ /ˈpimæ̃/ n. perfume *pimə̃ny /piˈmə̃ːɲ/ n. skin *pinyə̃ /ˈpiɲə̃ː/ n. hallway *piõ /ˈpiõ/ adv. hence *pipå̃yt /ˈpipæ̃jt/ v. confront *pito /ˈpitoː/ n. project *pitsa /piˈʦaː/ adv. barely *pitya /ˈpicaː/ n. piece *piwə̃ /ˈpiwə̃ː/ n. container *piykints /ˈpijkiːnʦ/ n. spring (season) *piyyũ /piˈjjʊ̃/ n. sovereign *piyyũm /ˈpijjʊ̃m/ adj. manual *piyyå̃ /piˈjjæ̃/ v. recognise *piyå̃n /ˈpijæ̃n/ adv. furthermore *piyə̃ /ˈpijə̃ː/ n. skillet *piyə̃t /piˈjə̃ːt/ adj. vivid *poga /ˈpogaː/ v. distinguish *poĩ /poˈɪ̃/ n. astronomy *pokyá̃ /poˈkjɑ̃ː/ v. note *pomun /poˈmun/ n. year *pomå̃ /ˈpomæ̃/ n. surge *poõ /ˈpoõ/ n. gown *poõnsh /poˈõnʃ/ v. squeeze *potwuw /poˈtwuw/ v. ache *pou /ˈpoɨ/ adj. generic *poũw /ˈpoʊ̃w/ n. moon *poyya /ˈpojjaː/ v. subsidize *poyyũpt /poˈjjʊ̃pt/ v. accept *põbakyũnda /ˈpõbaˌkjʊ̃ndaː/ v. recite *põbyowuk /ˈpõbjowuːk/ n. raid *põbyə̃dyá̃ /ˈpõbjə̃ːdjɑ̃ː/ n. boulder *põchamə̃ptĩk /ˈpõʧaˌmə̃ːptɪ̃k/ n. baby *põkopiwp /ˈpõkoːpiːwp/ n. joy *põkyũtyupi /ˈpõkjʊ̃ˌtjupiː/ v. buy *põmuå̃ppĩwp /ˈpõmuˌæ̃ppɪ̃wp/ n. pork *põndĩə̃ /ˈpõndɪ̃ə̃ː/ n. concern *põnuyyewuty /ˈpõnuˌjjeːwuːc/ adj. damp *põnyindũyĩ /ˈpõɲiːnˌdʊ̃jĩː/ n. transplant *põnyiyə̃ptok /ˈpõɲiːˌjə̃ːptok/ n. bucket *põnå̃ndity /põˈnæ̃ndic/ v. miss (long for) *põpĩnə̃dũd /ˈpõpĩːˌnə̃ːdʊ̃d/ n. litigation *põpə̃muwå̃wp /ˈpõpə̃ːˌmuwæ̃wp/ adj. bald *põyuyyatĩnts /ˈpõjuːˌjjaːtĩːnʦ/ n. art *põyyayyenu /ˈpõjjaːˌjjenu/ n. father *põyyeppũ /põˈjjeppʊ̃/ n. spoon *pu /pɨ/ pron. I *pude /pɨˈdeː/ n. capacity *pudå̃ /pɨˈdæ̃/ v. mock *pukĩ /pɨˈkĩː/ v. tilt *puknĩwp /pɨkˈnɪ̃wp/ adj. worthy *puknots /ˈpɨknoʦ/ n. sanctuary *pukå̃n /ˈpɨkæ̃n/ n. patent *pumpĩm /pɨmˈpɪ̃m/ n. needle *pumuny /ˈpɨmuɲ/ v. employ *pumá̃ /pɨˈmɑ̃ː/ v. disperse *pumə̃ /ˈpɨmə̃ː/ v. interpret *punug /ˈpɨnug/ n. rival *punyĩ /ˈpɨɲĩː/ n. rise *punyå̃m /ˈpɨɲæ̃m/ n. garbage, trash *punə̃ /pɨˈnə̃ː/ v. pledge *puõ /ˈpɨõ/ n. memo *puti /pɨˈtiː/ n. debt *puyə̃ /ˈpɨjə̃ː/ n. plug *puyə̃y /pɨˈjə̃ːj/ n. garden *puå̃y /ˈpɨæ̃j/ n. disease *pya /pja/ n. century *pyab /pjab/ n. midnight *pyad /pjad/ adv. aboard *pyak /pjak/ v. reproduce *pyanå̃ty /pjaˈnæ̃c/ n. guardian *pyaptot /ˈpjaptot/ n. pact *pyat /pjat/ adj. innocent *pyaty /pjac/ n. guerrilla *pyatyũ /pjaˈtjʊ̃/ n. volcano *pyawo /pjaˈwoː/ det. what *pyawp /pjawp/ v. poise *pyay /pjaj/ adj. significant *pyayi /pjaˈjiː/ n. excrement; v. defecate *pyayə̃ /ˈpjajə̃ː/ adj. serial *pyebå̃ty /pjeˈbæ̃c/ n. challenge *pyedy /pjeːɟ/ pron. them *pyektiyt /ˈpjektiːjt/ n. beam *pyempa /ˈpjempaː/ n. cab *pyempa /ˈpjempaː/ v. saturate *pyempun /ˈpjempɨn/ n. chore *pyempũ /ˈpjempʊ̃/ n. hut *pyemum /ˈpjemum/ n. wedding *pyemun /pjeˈmun/ n. shower *pyendab /ˈpjendaːb/ n. border *pyendĩ /ˈpjendɪ̃/ v. react *pyenyu /pjeˈɲuː/ n. delight *pyeppiyn /ˈpjeppijn/ prep. for *pyeptu /pjepˈtu/ v. let, allow *pyetyå̃ny /ˈpjecæ̃ɲ/ n. boyfriend, girlfriend *pyetå̃ /ˈpjetæ̃/ v. shatter *pyewi /pjeˈwiː/ n. sister *pyeå̃ /ˈpjeæ̃/ n. pirate *pyibdá̃ /pjibˈdɑ̃ː/ art. every *pyibyub /ˈpjibjub/ adj. moist *pyiga /ˈpjigaː/ v. commission *pyikin /ˈpjikiːn/ v. flush *pyikĩn /pjiˈkĩːn/ n. poultry *pyikå̃ /pjiˈkæ̃/ n. adolescent *pyimim /ˈpjimiːm/ v. equal *pyimiy /pjiˈmiːj/ v. drink *pyimpam /pjimˈpaːm/ n. territory *pyimpĩshn /ˈpjimpɪ̃ʃn/ adj. temporary *pyimpum /ˈpjimpɨm/ num. thousand *pyimə̃m /pjiˈmə̃ːm/ v. stock *pyindawp /pjinˈdaːwp/ n. siren *pyini /pjiˈniː/ v. tremble *pyinå̃ /ˈpjinæ̃/ n. rodent *pyippå̃ /ˈpjippæ̃/ prep. versus *pyiptuk /pjipˈtuk/ n. saw *pyipə̃ /ˈpjipə̃ː/ n. vine *pyitə̃nts /pjiˈtə̃ːnʦ/ v. stick *pyiwiwp /ˈpjiwiːwp/ n. surface *pyiwå̃g /ˈpjiwæ̃g/ v. encourage *pyiyye /ˈpjijje/ adj. obesie *pyĩny /pjĩːɲ/ art. some (m. nominative) *pyo /pjoː/ prep. without *pyod /pjoːd/ n. nose, point *pyodag /ˈpjodag/ n. clown *pyodya /ˈpjoɟa/ n. dish *pyoĩwp /pjoˈɪ̃wp/ v. rehearse *pyom /pjoːm/ prep. beyond *pyomá̃n /ˈpjomɑ̃ːn/ n. picture *pyon /pjoːn/ n. block *pyonde /pjonˈdeː/ n. birth *pyondå̃k /pjonˈdæ̃k/ n. candle *pyonsh /pjoːnʃ/ v. boost *pyonu /pjoˈnu/ adj. imaginary *pyony /pjoːɲ/ pron. nothing *pyonyi /ˈpjoɲiː/ n. bench *pyoná̃ /ˈpjonɑ̃ː/ n. morning *pyoná̃wp /pjoˈnɑ̃ːwp/ v. authorise *pyopiwp /pjoˈpiːwp/ v. entail *pyoppi /ˈpjoppi/ adj. chronic *pyoppĩkt /ˈpjoppɪ̃kt/ n. filter *pyopå̃ /pjoˈpæ̃/ v. confer *pyotwə̃w /pjoˈtwə̃ːw/ adj. approximate *pyotyo /pjoˈcoː/ n. allergy *pyotyũy /ˈpjotjʊ̃j/ v. ground *pyowog /ˈpjowoːg/ n. strand *pyowp /pjoːwp/ n. discourse *pyoyn /pjoːjn/ adj. parallel *pyoyt /pjoːjt/ v. fail *pyõbyĩdewĩb /pjõˈbjɪ̃deːˌwĩːb/ n. net *pyõdyuĩmə̃t /ˈpjõdjuˌɪ̃mə̃ːt/ v. kidnap *pyõgandik /pjõˈgaːndik/ pron. everybody *pyõki /ˈpjõkiː/ conj. unless *pyõkonu /pjõˈkoːnu/ n. hammer *pyõmipə̃ppũyt /ˈpjõmiːˌpə̃ːppʊ̃jt/ v. found *pyõmpĩyə̃tyun /ˈpjõmpɪ̃ˌjə̃ːtjun/ v. consolidate *pyõmpũə̃yiw /ˈpjõmpʊ̃ˌə̃ːjiːw/ adv. enough *pyõnyĩppũə̃ /ˈpjõɲĩːpˌpʊ̃ə̃ː/ n. administration *pyõnyude /pjõˈɲuːdeː/ n. offspring *pyõshabyonde /ˈpjõʃaˌbjondeː/ v. cause *pyõshanumå̃m /ˈpjõʃaˌnuːmæ̃m/ adj. right (correct) *pyõtinyə̃ppå̃wp /ˈpjõtiːˌɲə̃ːppæ̃wp/ n. counsel *pyõyiny /ˈpjõjiːɲ/ v. interact *pyõyunyå̃m /ˈpjõjuːɲæ̃m/ n. chair *pyõyyaå̃tå̃shn /pjõˈjjaːæ̃ˌtæ̃ʃn/ n. accident *pyu /pjuː/ n. eye, eyeball *pyub /pjuːb/ n. fuse *pyudyawp /pjɨˈɟaːwp/ v. face *pyuk /pjuːk/ n. rainbow *pyukĩn /pjɨˈkĩːn/ n. engine *pyukt /pjuːkt/ n. warrant *pyum /pjuːm/ n. trade *pyumá̃ny /ˈpjɨmɑ̃ːɲ/ n. concept *pyumá̃t /ˈpjɨmɑ̃ːt/ n. compass *pyumə̃t /ˈpjɨmə̃ːt/ adv. later *pyun /pjuːn/ n. place *pyundi /ˈpjɨndi/ n. oval *pyunk /pjuːnk/ n. reward *pyunsh /pjuːnʃ/ n. part *pyunts /pjuːnʦ/ n. semen *pyunå̃b /ˈpjɨnæ̃b/ n. navy *pyunə̃kt /ˈpjɨnə̃ːkt/ v. imply *pyuppũwp /ˈpjɨppʊ̃wp/ v. promise *pyupt /pjuːpt/ v. seem *pyupå̃yt /pjɨˈpæ̃jt/ n. appetite *pyushn /pjuːʃn/ n. outcome *pyut /pjuːt/ v. manifest *pyutgu /pjɨtˈgu/ n. comb *pyuty /pjuːc/ adj. simultaneous *pyutya /pjɨˈcaː/ v. plan *pyutyuny /ˈpjɨtjɨɲ/ v. float *pyuwi /ˈpjɨwiː/ adj. audio *pyuwits /ˈpjɨwiːʦ/ v. elevate *pyuwå̃dy /pjɨˈwæ̃ɟ/ v. convict *pyuyká̃ /ˈpjɨjkɑ̃ː/ n. glove *pyuyn /pjuːjn/ v. contain *pyuyyå̃m /ˈpjɨjjæ̃m/ n. species *pyuyyå̃nsh /pjɨˈjjæ̃nʃ/ adv. finally *pyuyå̃ /ˈpjɨjæ̃/ adv. maybe *pyuå̃ /ˈpjɨæ̃/ adj. hollow *pyuå̃t /ˈpjɨæ̃t/ n. match *pyå̃ /pjæ̃/ v. may *pyå̃b /pjæ̃b/ n. type *pyå̃bdõ /pjæ̃bˈdõ/ v. invent *pyå̃be /ˈpjæ̃beː/ n. bean *pyå̃bå̃ty /ˈpjæ̃bæ̃c/ n. grade *pyå̃d /pjæ̃d/ n. meadow *pyå̃dety /pjæ̃ˈdeːc/ adj. frequent *pyå̃dũdy /ˈpjæ̃dʊ̃ɟ/ n. misery *pyå̃dy /pjæ̃ɟ/ pron. they *pyå̃ikt /pjæ̃ˈiːkt/ n. news *pyå̃k /pjæ̃k/ n. addiction *pyå̃ka /pjæ̃ˈkaː/ n. resemblance *pyå̃ka /ˈpjæ̃kaː/ n. stripe *pyå̃knĩ /pjæ̃kˈnɪ̃/ adj. furious *pyå̃kt /pjæ̃kt/ num. eight *pyå̃m /pjæ̃m/ det. both *pyå̃má̃y /pjæ̃ˈmɑ̃ːj/ n. layout *pyå̃n /pjæ̃n/ n. blood *pyå̃ndeb /ˈpjæ̃ndeːb/ adj. buxom *pyå̃ndidy /ˈpjæ̃ndiɟ/ n. scrap *pyå̃ndiwp /pjæ̃nˈdiwp/ n. manual *pyå̃ndå̃ /ˈpjæ̃ndæ̃/ n. peasant *pyå̃ndå̃dy /ˈpjæ̃ndæ̃ɟ/ v. realise *pyå̃ndå̃ty /pjæ̃nˈdæ̃c/ v. store *pyå̃ni /ˈpjæ̃niː/ n. distance *pyå̃nu /ˈpjæ̃nu/ adj. marital *pyå̃ny /pjæ̃ɲ/ v. talk *pyå̃nyå̃m /ˈpjæ̃ɲæ̃m/ v. bust *pyå̃nå̃yn /ˈpjæ̃næ̃jn/ v. justify *pyå̃õ /ˈpjæ̃õ/ adj. acute *pyå̃õwp /ˈpjæ̃õwp/ n. highlight *pyå̃pĩkt /ˈpjæ̃pĩːkt/ n. sorrow *pyå̃ppikt /ˈpjæ̃ppikt/ n. midst *pyå̃ppĩwp /ˈpjæ̃ppɪ̃wp/ v. describe *pyå̃pt /pjæ̃pt/ n. letter *pyå̃shn /pjæ̃ʃn/ v. cater *pyå̃t /pjæ̃t/ v. organise *pyå̃tom /ˈpjæ̃toːm/ n. oven *pyå̃ts /pjæ̃ʦ/ n. coast, rib *pyå̃tyå̃y /ˈpjæ̃cæ̃j/ n. graphic *pyå̃tå̃ /ˈpjæ̃tæ̃/ adj. plausible *pyå̃w /pjæ̃w/ n. need *pyå̃wp /pjæ̃wp/ n. design *pyå̃wå̃ /pjæ̃ˈwæ̃/ n. segregate *pyå̃y /pjæ̃j/ n. advice *pyå̃yi /ˈpjæ̃jiː/ n. heart *pyå̃yn /pjæ̃jn/ v. breed *pyå̃yt /pjæ̃jt/ prep. around *pyå̃yu /ˈpjæ̃juː/ v. throw *pyå̃yyå̃ny /ˈpjæ̃jjæ̃ɲ/ n. play (stage play) *pyå̃å̃n /ˈpjæ̃æ̃n/ n. bachelor *pyə̃ /pjə̃ː/ pron. something *pyə̃bũk /ˈpjə̃ːbʊ̃k/ adj. blind *pyə̃byĩg /ˈpjə̃ːbjɪ̃g/ adj. outrageous *pyə̃de /ˈpjə̃ːdeː/ n. sickness *pyə̃dy /pjə̃ːɟ/ n. millennium *pyə̃dye /ˈpjə̃ːɟeː/ prep. across *pyə̃g /pjə̃ːg/ n. army *pyə̃i /pjə̃ːˈiː/ v. sit *pyə̃k /pjə̃ːk/ v. lean *pyə̃ka /pjə̃ːˈkaː/ n. data *pyə̃kĩn /pjə̃ːˈkĩːn/ n. nerve *pyə̃knə̃dy /ˈpjə̃ːknə̃ːɟ/ adj. alternate *pyə̃konå̃yå̃y /ˈpjə̃ːkoːˌnæ̃jæ̃j/ n. period *pyə̃kt /pjə̃ːkt/ n. prejudice *pyə̃kũn /ˈpjə̃ːkʊ̃n/ adj. black *pyə̃kyuwp /pjə̃ːˈkjuwp/ n. cigar *pyə̃m /pjə̃ːm/ adv. ago *pyə̃mi /ˈpjə̃ːmiː/ adj. necessary *pyə̃mpan /ˈpjə̃ːmpaːn/ pron. everyone *pyə̃mpashn /pjə̃ːmˈpaːʃn/ v. persist *pyə̃mpĩkũmå̃ /ˈpjə̃ːmpɪ̃ˌkʊ̃mæ̃/ v. distract *pyə̃mpu /ˈpjə̃ːmpɨ/ adv. aside *pyə̃mə̃ikt /pjə̃ːˈmə̃ːiːkt/ v. stretch *pyə̃mə̃n /ˈpjə̃ːmə̃ːn/ n. keeper *pyə̃mə̃y /pjə̃ːˈmə̃ːj/ n. stool *pyə̃n /pjə̃ːn/ prep. over *pyə̃ndayå̃w /ˈpjə̃ːndaːjæ̃w/ adj. attractive *pyə̃nde /pjə̃ːnˈdeː/ n. tunnel *pyə̃ndĩə̃nyi /ˈpjə̃ːndɪ̃ˌə̃ːɲiː/ n. knight *pyə̃ndũmå̃dyũ /ˈpjə̃ːndʊ̃ˌmæ̃ɟʊ̃/ v. tease *pyə̃nts /pjə̃ːnʦ/ v. whisk *pyə̃ny /pjə̃ːɲ/ n. morale *pyə̃nyĩnk /pjə̃ːˈɲĩːnk/ n. goat *pyə̃nyunyu /ˈpjə̃ːɲuːɲuː/ v. complain *pyə̃nyə̃m /ˈpjə̃ːɲə̃ːm/ n. wrinkle *pyə̃nå̃k /pjə̃ːˈnæ̃k/ n. elastic *pyə̃nə̃wp /ˈpjə̃ːnə̃ːwp/ v. knock *pyə̃nə̃yn /ˈpjə̃ːnə̃ːjn/ n. persona *pyə̃piyt /ˈpjə̃ːpiːjt/ n. shade *pyə̃pĩ /pjə̃ːˈpĩː/ v. invite *pyə̃pĩtye /pjə̃ːˈpĩːceː/ prep. regarding *pyə̃ppĩ /pjə̃ːpˈpɪ̃/ n. goal *pyə̃ppu /ˈpjə̃ːppɨ/ v. confine *pyə̃pt /pjə̃ːpt/ n. butt *pyə̃pwitominy /pjə̃ːˈpwiːtoːˌmiːɲ/ n. bat (winged mammal) *pyə̃pwə̃poyn /ˈpjə̃ːpwə̃ːpoːjn/ v. indulge *pyə̃sha /pjə̃ːˈʃa/ adj. beautiful *pyə̃sheyn /pjə̃ːˈʃeːjn/ v. affect *pyə̃t /pjə̃ːt/ n. room (space) *pyə̃ty /pjə̃ːc/ n. burger *pyə̃tyony /ˈpjə̃ːtjoɲ/ n. code *pyə̃tyuə̃wp /ˈpjə̃ːtjuə̃ːwp/ n. insight *pyə̃uyye /ˈpjə̃ːɨjjeː/ v. shudder *pyə̃w /pjə̃ːw/ n. sponge *pyə̃wi /pjə̃ːˈwiː/ v. light *pyə̃wp /pjə̃ːwp/ adj. long *pyə̃wuk /ˈpjə̃ːwuːk/ adj. vulgar *pyə̃wə̃d /pjə̃ːˈwə̃ːd/ adj. blunt *pyə̃y /pjə̃ːj/ adj. fine *pyə̃yn /pjə̃ːjn/ n. strap *pyə̃yt /pjə̃ːjt/ v. foster *pyə̃yu /pjə̃ːˈjuː/ n. quantum *pyə̃yut /pjə̃ːˈjuːt/ v. explode *pyə̃yya /pjə̃ːˈjjaː/ adj. mean *pyə̃yyadũuyn /ˈpjə̃ːjjaːˌdʊ̃ujn/ n. pillow, breast *pyə̃yyeny /pjə̃ːˈjjeɲ/ n. scale *pyə̃yyetyĩ /ˈpjə̃ːjjeːtjɪ̃/ n. sun *pyə̃yyũ /ˈpjə̃ːjjʊ̃/ n. bureaucracy *pyə̃yyũn /ˈpjə̃ːjjʊ̃n/ adj. dubious *pyə̃yyå̃ndå̃ty /pjə̃ːˈjjæ̃ndæ̃c/ v. win *pyə̃yə̃w /ˈpjə̃ːjə̃ːw/ n. world *pyə̃yə̃y /pjə̃ːˈjə̃ːj/ v. sweat *på̃ /pæ̃/ v. give *på̃byə̃g /pæ̃ˈbjə̃ːg/ adv. better *på̃d /pæ̃d/ v. find *på̃da /ˈpæ̃daː/ prep. onto *på̃dy /pæ̃ɟ/ v. translate *på̃dyeyn /pæ̃ˈɟeːjn/ n. tourist *på̃dyũ /ˈpæ̃djʊ̃/ n. reason *på̃dyũyn /ˈpæ̃djʊ̃jn/ v. chuckle *på̃då̃ /pæ̃ˈdæ̃/ v. clap *på̃g /pæ̃g/ v. instruct *på̃k /pæ̃k/ v. moan *på̃knĩ /pæ̃kˈnɪ̃/ v. descend *på̃kt /pæ̃kt/ n. state *på̃kũ /ˈpæ̃kʊ̃/ adj. flexible *på̃m /pæ̃m/ v. wonder *på̃mpu /ˈpæ̃mpɨ/ v. sigh *på̃mpũm /ˈpæ̃mpʊ̃m/ n. rep *på̃mpə̃ /ˈpæ̃mpə̃ː/ n. lust *på̃mə̃k /pæ̃ˈmə̃ːk/ n. palace *på̃mə̃m /ˈpæ̃mə̃ːm/ n. penis *på̃n /pæ̃n/ n. team *på̃ndib /pæ̃nˈdib/ n. bra *på̃ndĩ /ˈpæ̃ndɪ̃/ n. bee *på̃ndũ /ˈpæ̃ndʊ̃/ n. bracket *på̃ndå̃ /pæ̃nˈdæ̃/ v. rape *på̃ni /pæ̃ˈniː/ v. break *på̃nid /pæ̃ˈniːd/ v. perch *på̃nk /pæ̃nk/ adj. clear *på̃nsh /pæ̃nʃ/ n. surgery *på̃nuwp /ˈpæ̃nuːwp/ n. entry *på̃ny /pæ̃ɲ/ v. circulate *på̃nyu /pæ̃ˈɲuː/ adj. radical *på̃ná̃ /ˈpæ̃nɑ̃ː/ v. teach *på̃ná̃wp /ˈpæ̃nɑ̃ːwp/ adv. usually *på̃nå̃k /pæ̃ˈnæ̃k/ n. tie *på̃nə̃d /pæ̃ˈnə̃ːd/ n. fury *på̃po /ˈpæ̃poː/ v. kiss; v. embrace *på̃poyn /ˈpæ̃poːjn/ n. slogan *på̃ppa /ˈpæ̃ppaː/ v. pace *på̃pt /pæ̃pt/ adj. equivalent *på̃ptu /ˈpæ̃ptu/ n. forecast *på̃pwi /ˈpæ̃pwiː/ n. parliament *på̃på̃ /ˈpæ̃pæ̃/ v. nod *på̃t /pæ̃t/ n. editor *på̃tishn /ˈpæ̃tiːʃn/ v. retrieve *på̃tĩ /pæ̃ˈtĩː/ n. prototype *på̃ts /pæ̃ʦ/ n. career *på̃twĩ /ˈpæ̃twɪ̃/ adj. effective *på̃twũ /ˈpæ̃twʊ̃/ n. wound *på̃ty /pæ̃c/ n. paw *på̃tyay /pæ̃ˈcaj/ n. hug *på̃tyay /ˈpæ̃caːj/ n. lodge *på̃tyũn /ˈpæ̃tjʊ̃n/ n. fear *på̃tyå̃ /ˈpæ̃cæ̃/ adj. grave *på̃tyə̃ny /pæ̃ˈtjə̃ːɲ/ n. punch *på̃tə̃ /pæ̃ˈtə̃ː/ n. rule *på̃wowp /pæ̃ˈwoːwp/ n. waiter/waitress *på̃wp /pæ̃wp/ adj. dark *på̃wu /ˈpæ̃wuː/ adv. formerly *på̃y /pæ̃j/ n. action *på̃yĩ /ˈpæ̃jĩː/ n. check *på̃yn /pæ̃jn/ n. dome *på̃yt /pæ̃jt/ v. erode *på̃yya /pæ̃ˈjjaː/ n. plaintiff *på̃yyansh /ˈpæ̃jjaːnʃ/ n. writer *på̃yye /ˈpæ̃jje/ n. showcase *på̃yyũ /ˈpæ̃jjʊ̃/ v. meet *på̃yyũ /ˈpæ̃jjʊ̃/ v. wear *på̃yå̃y /ˈpæ̃jæ̃j/ v. improve *pə̃bũ /pə̃ːˈbʊ̃/ adv. ahead *pə̃byə̃g /ˈpə̃ːbjə̃ːg/ n. boot *pə̃cheyt /pə̃ːˈʧeːjt/ adj. juvenile *pə̃kkupt /ˈpə̃ːkkupt/ n. lip *pə̃mi /ˈpə̃ːmiː/ n. predecessor *pə̃mit /pə̃ːˈmiːt/ n. queen *pə̃mpa /ˈpə̃ːmpaː/ v. obey *pə̃mu /ˈpə̃ːmu/ n. cat *pə̃mə̃ /ˈpə̃ːmə̃ː/ n. lettuce *pə̃mə̃w /ˈpə̃ːmə̃ːw/ v. endorse *pə̃ndũ /ˈpə̃ːndʊ̃/ n. orbit *pə̃ni /pə̃ːˈniː/ v. attack *pə̃nyĩn /ˈpə̃ːɲĩːn/ n. sweater *pə̃nyu /ˈpə̃ːɲuː/ n. bicycle *pə̃nə̃ts /ˈpə̃ːnə̃ːʦ/ v. infect *pə̃ppĩ /ˈpə̃ːppɪ̃/ n. facade *pə̃wĩ /ˈpə̃ːwĩː/ n. lace *pə̃yiny /ˈpə̃ːjiːɲ/ v. dismiss *pə̃yyũ /ˈpə̃ːjjʊ̃/ n. suitcase *pə̃yyå̃ /ˈpə̃ːjjæ̃/ n. wage *pə̃å̃ /ˈpə̃ːæ̃/ v. glow *shå̃dyawp /ˈʃæ̃ɟaːwp/ v. abuse *shå̃då̃g /ˈʃæ̃dæ̃g/ v. explain *shå̃ga /ˈʃæ̃gaː/ n. curl *shå̃gũdy /ˈʃæ̃gʊ̃ɟ/ n. fan (enthusiast) *shå̃gå̃wp /ʃæ̃ˈgæ̃wp/ n. fringe *shå̃ĩ /ʃæ̃ˈɪ̃/ v. satisfy *shå̃knə̃ts /ˈʃæ̃knə̃ːʦ/ pron. plenty *shå̃mim /ˈʃæ̃miːm/ v. disguise *shå̃má̃ /ˈʃæ̃mɑ̃ː/ n. valve *shå̃må̃ /ʃæ̃ˈmæ̃/ adj. fond *shå̃ndab /ˈʃæ̃ndaːb/ adv. already *shå̃ndat /ˈʃæ̃ndaːt/ adv. forever *shå̃nyå̃ /ˈʃæ̃ɲæ̃/ adv. meanwhile *shå̃nə̃ /ʃæ̃ˈnə̃ː/ adv. inevitably *shå̃nə̃wp /ˈʃæ̃nə̃ːwp/ v. thrust *shå̃pĩ /ˈʃæ̃pĩː/ v. dial *shå̃powp /ˈʃæ̃poːwp/ n. final *shå̃poyn /ˈʃæ̃poːjn/ v. sniff *shå̃pto /ˈʃæ̃pto/ adj. full *shå̃pə̃ /ˈʃæ̃pə̃ː/ v. thrill *shå̃tsayt /ʃæ̃ˈʦajt/ n. official *shå̃tya /ˈʃæ̃ca/ n. biology *shå̃tyu /ˈʃæ̃tju/ v. punish *shå̃tyun /ˈʃæ̃tjɨn/ det. little *shå̃ukt /ʃæ̃ˈukt/ v. exclude *shå̃wody /ʃæ̃ˈwoːɟ/ prep. below *shå̃yi /ʃæ̃ˈjiː/ n. shell *shå̃yiny /ʃæ̃ˈjiːɲ/ n. south *shå̃yĩt /ˈʃæ̃jĩːt/ n. crystal *shå̃yĩw /ˈʃæ̃jĩːw/ n. attic *shå̃yya /ʃæ̃ˈjjaː/ adj. top *shå̃yå̃y /ˈʃæ̃jæ̃j/ adj. immune *shə̃baə̃á̃ /ˈʃə̃ːbaːˌə̃ːɑ̃ː/ n. prairie *shə̃bũ /ʃə̃ːˈbʊ̃/ n. ship *shə̃dappĩ /ʃə̃ːˈdappɪ̃/ adj. amateur *shə̃gå̃ /ʃə̃ːˈgæ̃/ adj. pending *shə̃ĩ /ʃə̃ːˈɪ̃/ adj. simple *shə̃kayyå̃yyå̃ny /ʃə̃ːˈkaːjjæ̃ˌjjæ̃ɲ/ adv. around *shə̃knudyə̃yye /ʃə̃ːkˈnudjə̃ːˌjjeː/ adj. armed *shə̃kyõyn /ˈʃə̃ːkjõjn/ n. comedy *shə̃mpũn /ˈʃə̃ːmpʊ̃n/ adj. daunting *shə̃mpũnts /ˈʃə̃ːmpʊ̃nʦ/ adj. orange *shə̃mun /ˈʃə̃ːmun/ adv. together *shə̃má̃ /ˈʃə̃ːmɑ̃ː/ n. vest *shə̃må̃w /ˈʃə̃ːmæ̃w/ n. cherry *shə̃må̃yyå̃ /ˈʃə̃ːmæ̃jjæ̃/ n. adversary *shə̃mə̃n /ˈʃə̃ːmə̃ːn/ n. intervention *shə̃ni /ʃə̃ːˈniː/ adv. too *shə̃niwp /ˈʃə̃ːniːwp/ v. adopt *shə̃nuwp /ˈʃə̃ːnuwp/ n. temper *shə̃nyĩto /ʃə̃ːˈɲĩːtoː/ n. dragon *shə̃pĩyn /ˈʃə̃ːpĩːjn/ adj. medium *shə̃pĩyt /ʃə̃ːˈpĩːjt/ v. dominate *shə̃ppĩ /ˈʃə̃ːppɪ̃/ n. den *shə̃ppə̃ /ʃə̃ːpˈpə̃ː/ v. wake *shə̃pwõ /ʃə̃ːˈpwõ/ n. loaf *shə̃pwə̃wots /ˈʃə̃ːpwə̃ːwoːʦ/ n. sign *shə̃tĩm /ˈʃə̃ːtĩːm/ n. metal *shə̃tĩyiny /ˈʃə̃ːtĩːjiːɲ/ n. bit *shə̃to /ˈʃə̃ːtoː/ n. villain *shə̃toyĩy /ʃə̃ːˈtoːjĩːj/ n. summary *shə̃tyu /ˈʃə̃ːtjɨ/ n. rabbit *shə̃tyə̃ /ˈʃə̃ːtjə̃ː/ adj. instant *shə̃ũwp /ˈʃə̃ːʊ̃wp/ adv. lately *shə̃wĩtwo /ˈʃə̃ːwĩːtwo/ n. pillar *shə̃wu /ˈʃə̃ːwuː/ adj. loyal *shə̃wə̃ /ʃə̃ːˈwə̃ː/ det. many *shə̃yiw /ˈʃə̃ːjiːw/ v. tick *shə̃yĩ /ʃə̃ːˈjĩː/ n. soup *shə̃yĩt /ˈʃə̃ːjĩːt/ n. soul *shə̃yu /ˈʃə̃ːjuː/ prep. under *shə̃yuy /ˈʃə̃ːjuːj/ n. tab *shə̃yya /ʃə̃ːˈjjaː/ n. grease *shə̃yyay /ˈʃə̃ːjjaːj/ n. mustard *shə̃yye /ʃə̃ːˈjje/ n. terminal *shə̃yyeny /ˈʃə̃ːjjeːɲ/ adj. limited *shə̃yyũn /ˈʃə̃ːjjʊ̃n/ n. steam *shə̃yyũnk /ˈʃə̃ːjjʊ̃nk/ conj. whether *shə̃yyũshn /ˈʃə̃ːjjʊ̃ʃn/ n. cotton *shə̃yå̃yyå̃y /ˈʃə̃ːjæ̃jjæ̃j/ v. blend *shə̃yə̃ /ˈʃə̃ːjə̃ː/ n. steel *tsũ /ʦʊ̃/ n. brother *tsũb /ʦʊ̃b/ n. segment *tsũk /ʦʊ̃k/ v. work *tsũm /ʦʊ̃m/ v. evaporate *tsũn /ʦʊ̃n/ v. enjoy *tsũny /ʦʊ̃ɲ/ n. swamp *tsũts /ʦʊ̃ʦ/ v. impose *tsũty /ʦʊ̃c/ n. switch *tsũw /ʦʊ̃w/ n. one *tsũwp /ʦʊ̃wp/ v. be (age) *tsə̃ /ʦə̃ː/ v. provide *tsə̃g /ʦə̃ːg/ n. sphere *tsə̃k /ʦə̃ːk/ v. masturbate *tsə̃kt /ʦə̃ːkt/ v. like *tsə̃nk /ʦə̃ːnk/ n. democracy *tsə̃pt /ʦə̃ːpt/ adj. delicious *tsə̃ts /ʦə̃ːʦ/ n. specimen *tsə̃ty /ʦə̃ːc/ n. crumb *tsə̃w /ʦə̃ːw/ v. gather *tsə̃yn /ʦə̃ːjn/ v. sustain *tsə̃yt /ʦə̃ːjt/ v. balance *tũ /tʊ̃/ v. thank *tũbet /ˈtʊ̃beːt/ v. vomit *tũbyo /ˈtʊ̃bjo/ n. souvenir *tũbå̃ /ˈtʊ̃bæ̃/ v. check *tũg /tʊ̃g/ n. answer *tũk /tʊ̃k/ adj. good *tũkĩn /tʊ̃ˈkĩːn/ n. fish *tũkyikũn /ˈtʊ̃kjikʊ̃n/ v. sing *tũm /tʊ̃m/ adv. never *tũmampu /tʊ̃ˈmaːmpɨ/ v. accompany *tũmi /ˈtʊ̃miː/ adv. yesterday *tũmpĩn /ˈtʊ̃mpɪ̃n/ v. arouse *tũmpũ /tʊ̃mˈpʊ̃/ v. arrest *tũmu /ˈtʊ̃mu/ v. relieve *tũmá̃ /ˈtʊ̃mɑ̃ː/ n. strip *tũmá̃t /tʊ̃ˈmɑ̃ːt/ v. cheer *tũmá̃w /ˈtʊ̃mɑ̃ːw/ v. judge *tũmə̃ /tʊ̃ˈmə̃ː/ n. fin (of fish) *tũnda /ˈtʊ̃ndaː/ v. uncover *tũndi /ˈtʊ̃ndi/ n. neck *tũndũk /ˈtʊ̃ndʊ̃k/ n. leather *tũndå̃ /tʊ̃nˈdæ̃/ n. manner *tũndå̃ /ˈtʊ̃ndæ̃/ n. shortage *tũndå̃wp /ˈtʊ̃ndæ̃wp/ adj. forensic *tũni /tʊ̃ˈniː/ n. linguistics *tũniwp /ˈtʊ̃niːwp/ n. scarf *tũnu /ˈtʊ̃nu/ n. unity *tũnu /ˈtʊ̃nuː/ v. evacuate *tũny /tʊ̃ɲ/ v. creep *tũnyi /ˈtʊ̃ɲiː/ adv. hardly *tũnyoppapt /ˈtʊ̃ɲoppaːpt/ v. weigh *tũná̃ /ˈtʊ̃nɑ̃ː/ n. saint *tũnə̃ /ˈtʊ̃nə̃ː/ n. schedule *tũppi /tʊ̃pˈpi/ v. get *tũppĩ /tʊ̃pˈpɪ̃/ n. attention *tũppũpt /tʊ̃pˈpʊ̃pt/ n. scar *tũptũ /tʊ̃pˈtʊ̃/ n. adventure *tũpå̃ /ˈtʊ̃pæ̃/ n. path *tũt /tʊ̃t/ n. homicide *tũtwũw /ˈtʊ̃twʊ̃w/ n. absence *tũty /tʊ̃c/ n. publicity *tũtyə̃ny /ˈtʊ̃tjə̃ːɲ/ adj. selfish *tũuwp /ˈtʊ̃uwp/ v. incorporate *tũw /tʊ̃w/ adj. naval *tũwi /tʊ̃ˈwiː/ num. third *tũwi /ˈtʊ̃wiː/ adj. dual *tũwp /tʊ̃wp/ n. cult *tũwə̃ /ˈtʊ̃wə̃ː/ v. receive *tũy /tʊ̃j/ n. ensemble *tũyiw /ˈtʊ̃jiːw/ v. insist *tũyn bĩyt /tʊ̃jn bɪ̃jt/ pron. his/hers/its *tũyn kwak /tʊ̃jn kwaːk/ pron. ours *tũyn ne /tʊ̃jn ne/ pron. yours *tũyn pu /tʊ̃jn pɨ/ pron. mine *tũyn pyå̃dy /tʊ̃jn pjæ̃ɟ/ pron. theirs *tũyn ũb /tʊ̃jn ʊ̃b/ pron. yours (pl.) *tũyu /tʊ̃ˈjuː/ n. princess *tũyya /tʊ̃ˈjjaː/ v. chat *tũyya /ˈtʊ̃jjaː/ v. investigate *tũyye /tʊ̃ˈjje/ n. drama *tũyyeshn /ˈtʊ̃jjeːʃn/ n. female *tũyyũ /ˈtʊ̃jjʊ̃/ v. spray *tũyyå̃ /ˈtʊ̃jjæ̃/ n. torch *tũyyå̃ny /tʊ̃ˈjjæ̃ɲ/ v. cram *tũyå̃ny /tʊ̃ˈjæ̃ɲ/ n. cracker *tũå̃ /ˈtʊ̃æ̃/ n. sample *tũå̃ /ˈtʊ̃æ̃/ v. shuffle *tũå̃t /tʊ̃ˈæ̃t/ adj. common *tũə̃ /ˈtʊ̃ə̃ː/ n. music *tyabdu /ˈcaːbdu/ v. pick *tyadya /ˈcaːɟaː/ n. slab *tyakũn /caːˈkʊ̃n/ adj. soft *tyami /caːˈmiː/ adj. adolescent *tyampunk /caːmˈpɨnk/ n. fly *tyamuny /caːˈmuɲ/ adv. also *tyandidy /ˈcaːndiɟ/ n. remnant *tyaniwp /caːˈniːwp/ n. liquid *tyanyĩ /caːˈɲĩː/ v. gasp *tyanyupt /ˈcaːɲuːpt/ adj. deaf *tyanyə̃m /caːˈɲə̃ːm/ adj. grey *tyaõ /ˈcaːõ/ v. withstand *tyappĩ /caːpˈpɪ̃/ n. distress *tyatsũ /ˈcaːʦʊ̃/ n. resident *tyatyå̃y /ˈcaːcæ̃j/ v. applaud *tyawə̃ /ˈcaːwə̃ː/ n. boost *tyawə̃wp /ˈcaːwə̃ːwp/ adj. probable *tyayiw /ˈcaːjiːw/ v. head *tyayuny /ˈcaːjuːɲ/ adj. other *tyayyany /ˈcaːjjaːɲ/ v. validate *tyayyen /ˈcaːjjen/ n. carriage *tyayyũny /ˈcaːjjʊ̃ɲ/ v. erupt *tyayyũy /ˈcaːjjʊ̃j/ n. vision *tyaå̃ /ˈcaːæ̃/ adv. up *tye /ceː/ n. dynamics *tyew /ceːw/ adj. firm *tyĩ /cĩː/ adv. now *tyĩbeppĩ /cĩːˈbeːppɪ̃/ n. dancer *tyĩd /cĩːd/ adv. behind *tyĩg /cĩːg/ n. spark *tyĩk /cĩːk/ v. mourn *tyĩkit /cĩːˈkiːt/ n. florist *tyĩkt /cĩːkt/ v. listen *tyĩkwũnå̃ty /cĩːˈkwʊ̃næ̃c/ n. visitor *tyĩkyikũn /ˈcĩːkjikʊ̃n/ n. singer *tyĩm /cĩːm/ n. poem *tyĩmbebat /ˈcĩːmbeːbat/ n. prisoner *tyĩmbetom /ˈcĩːmbeːtoːm/ n. killer *tyĩmbũdeg /ˈcĩːmbʊ̃deːg/ n. farmer *tyĩmbũppupt /ˈcĩːmbʊ̃ppɨpt/ n. sailor *tyĩmiyuyuõ /cĩːˈmiːjuːˌjuːõ/ n. warrior *tyĩmyĩbdu /ˈcĩːmjɪ̃bdu/ n. chef *tyĩmyá̃mpanuwp /cĩːˈmjɑ̃ːmpaːˌnuwp/ n. scientist *tyĩmå̃wp /ˈcĩːmæ̃wp/ n. government official *tyĩn /cĩːn/ v. assign *tyĩnenda /ˈcĩːneːndaː/ n. driver *tyĩnenu /cĩːˈneːnu/ n. lover *tyĩniyut /cĩːˈnijuːt/ n. hunter *tyĩnĩpt /ˈcĩːnĩːpt/ n. locksmith *tyĩnk /cĩːnk/ adj. important *tyĩnts /cĩːnʦ/ v. mix *tyĩny /cĩːɲ/ art. a (m. nominative) *tyĩny /cĩːɲ/ n. air *tyĩnyə̃ppa /cĩːˈɲə̃ːppaː/ n. author *tyĩnyə̃tĩnk /cĩːˈɲə̃ːtĩːnk/ n. lawyer *tyĩnyə̃tĩnk /cĩːˈɲə̃ːtĩːnk/ n. lawyer *tyĩpõyuyyatĩnts /ˈcĩːpõˌjuːjjaːtĩːnʦ/ n. artist *tyĩpt /cĩːpt/ n. shoe *tyĩpuyə̃y /ˈcĩːpɨjə̃ːj/ n. gardener *tyĩshn /cĩːʃn/ n. dice *tyĩtsũk /cĩːˈʦʊ̃k/ n. worker, employee *tyĩtyĩm /cĩːˈcĩːm/ n. poet *tyĩtyub /ˈcĩːcub/ n. psychologist *tyĩun /ˈcĩːun/ n. teacher *tyĩupokt /ˈcĩːupoːkt/ n. slave *tyĩũkoti /ˈcĩːʊ̃ˌkoːtiː/ n. painter *tyĩũå̃ /ˈcĩːʊ̃æ̃/ n. runner *tyĩw /cĩːw/ v. bend *tyĩwĩnyum /ˈcĩːwɪ̃ɲuːm/ n. thief *tyĩwp /cĩːwp/ n. foot *tyĩy /cĩːj/ n. machine *tyĩyn /cĩːjn/ n. rationale *tyĩyt /cĩːjt/ v. celebrate *tyĩyũmə̃ /ˈcĩːjʊ̃mə̃ː/ n. foreigner *tyĩyũtə̃ /ˈcĩːjʊ̃tə̃ː/ n. vendor *tyĩå̃nsh /cĩːˈæ̃nʃ/ n. politician *tyu /cu/ n. door *tyub /cub/ n. psychology *tyubapå̃pə̃ /ˈcubaˌpæ̃pə̃ː/ n. joint *tyubyũpĩtyuny /cuˈbjʊ̃pĩːˌtjɨɲ/ v. drift *tyuchũdå̃chekt /ˈcuʧʊ̃ˌdæ̃ʧeːkt/ adj. slow *tyud /cud/ n. environment *tyug /cug/ v. flick *tyuko /cuˈkoː/ n. metropolis *tyukt /cukt/ adj. rear *tyum /cum/ n. inn *tyumá̃y /ˈcumɑ̃ːj/ adj. technical *tyun /cun/ n. pain *tyundatyĩgũ /ˈcundaːˌtjɪ̃gʊ̃/ n. moment *tyuni /ˈcuniː/ n. canal *tyunidũmun /ˈcuniːˌdʊ̃mun/ n. profit *tyuny /cuɲ/ v. correlate *tyunyi /cuˈnjiː/ adv. neither *tyunyå̃yt /cuˈɲæ̃jt/ v. migrate *tyuná̃dy /ˈcunɑ̃ːɟ/ adj. renowned *tyunå̃nyå̃ /ˈcunæ̃ɲæ̃/ n. cuff *tyunə̃ty /cuˈnə̃ːc/ n. slice *tyupitwə̃two /ˈcupiːˌtwə̃ːtwo/ v. differ *tyupiyn /ˈcupiːjn/ adj. low *tyuppawp /ˈcuppaːwp/ v. cry *tyuppiyn /ˈcuppijn/ n. moisture *tyuptũ /ˈcuptʊ̃/ v. have to (must) *tyut /cut/ v. disrupt *tyutom /ˈcutoːm/ v. control *tyuty /cuc/ n. mouth *tyutyumå̃y /ˈcutjumæ̃j/ adj. arbitrary *tyutyuyyũmá̃ny /cuˈtjujjʊ̃ˌmɑ̃ːɲ/ n. hatch *tyutyə̃ /cuˈtjə̃ː/ n. east *tyuupĩwp /ˈcuupĩːwp/ adj. compatible *tyuwots /cuˈwoːʦ/ v. discharge *tyuwp /cuwp/ n. mandate *tyuwə̃ty /cuˈwə̃ːc/ v. enable *tyuy /cuj/ v. bite *tyuyn /cujn/ v. offend *tyuyyany /ˈcujjaːɲ/ n. tin *tyuyye /cuˈjjeː/ adj. hard *tyuyye /ˈcujje/ adj. complex *tyuyyey /ˈcujjeːj/ n. wire *tyuyə̃y /cuˈjə̃ːj/ v. hum *tə̃ /tə̃ː/ conj. after *tə̃b /tə̃ːb/ adj. last (final) *tə̃cha /ˈtə̃ːʧaː/ n. bargain *tə̃d /tə̃ːd/ v. play *tə̃dy /tə̃ːɟ/ v. mandate *tə̃dyõ /ˈtə̃ːdjõ/ n. compound *tə̃kká̃sha /ˈtə̃ːkkɑ̃ːʃaː/ n. branch *tə̃kt /tə̃ːkt/ v. monitor *tə̃m /tə̃ːm/ n. image *tə̃mpə̃nyints /tə̃ːmˈpə̃ːɲiːnʦ/ adv. always *tə̃má̃m /ˈtə̃ːmɑ̃ːm/ n. justice *tə̃mə̃nyĩn /ˈtə̃ːmə̃ːɲĩːn/ v. notify *tə̃n /tə̃ːn/ n. tongue, language *tə̃nsh /tə̃ːnʃ/ n. compassion *tə̃nukt /ˈtə̃ːnuːkt/ adj. skinny *tə̃ny /tə̃ːɲ/ v. catch *tə̃nyĩpobak /tə̃ːˈɲĩːpoːˌbaːk/ adv. why *tə̃nyə̃ /ˈtə̃ːɲə̃ː/ n. tuition *tə̃ná̃niná̃wp /ˈtə̃ːnɑ̃ːˌniːnɑ̃ːwp/ v. raise *tə̃õ /ˈtə̃ːõ/ n. accountant *tə̃ptə̃på̃yn /tə̃ːpˈtə̃ːpæ̃jn/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *tə̃t /tə̃ːt/ n. glass *tə̃tũndũmpu /ˈtə̃ːtʊ̃nˌdʊ̃mpɨ/ n. clove *tə̃twũyyedyũwp /ˈtə̃ːtwʊ̃ˌjjeɟʊ̃wp/ v. comprehend *tə̃w /tə̃ːw/ v. escape *tə̃wi /ˈtə̃ːwiː/ n. meal *tə̃wi /ˈtə̃ːwiː/ v. reserve *tə̃wits /tə̃ːˈwiːʦ/ v. loom *tə̃wp /tə̃ːwp/ n. wrist *tə̃y /tə̃ːj/ n. jewel *tə̃yt /tə̃ːjt/ n. folder *tə̃yya /ˈtə̃ːjjaː/ n. tap *tə̃yyemə̃mpum /tə̃ːˈjjeːmə̃ːmˌpɨm/ n. calcium *tə̃yyũyinå̃wp /ˈtə̃ːjjʊ̃ˌjiːnæ̃wp/ adj. gradual *tə̃yyå̃ /ˈtə̃ːjjæ̃/ adj. endangered *u /u/ det. own *u /uː/ det. more *ub /uːb/ n. bass *ubũwonyå̃nsh /uˈbʊ̃woːˌɲæ̃nʃ/ v. bore *udadagedy /ˈudaˌdageːɟ/ n. deputy *udũmuptə̃ty /ˈudʊ̃ˌmuptə̃ːc/ n. feat *udy /uɟ/ n. building *udyewĩwp /ˈuɟeːwĩːwp/ n. fungus *udyå̃yyũ /uˈɟæ̃jjʊ̃/ v. change *udå̃g /uˈdæ̃g/ n. commodity *udå̃mun /ˈudæ̃mun/ n. modify *uiempu /ˈuiːˌeːmpɨ/ n. allocation *uk /uːk/ n. soap *uknĩbatyun /ˈuknɪ̃ˌbatjɨn/ v. consider *uknũts /ˈuknʊ̃ʦ/ adj. deadly *ukom /ˈukoːm/ v. attribute *ukoyyå̃yye /uˈkoːjjæ̃ˌjjeː/ n. motion *ukt /ukt/ adj. normal *ukt /uːkt/ n. wind *uktõyt /ˈuktõjt/ v. admire *ukũn /ˈukʊ̃n/ n. spike *ukũnuyi /ˈukʊ̃ˌnujiː/ n. examine *ukyə̃wp /ˈukjə̃ːwp/ v. torture *um /um/ n. tag *um /uːm/ n. force *umpa /ˈumpaː/ adj. fierce *umpum /ˈumpɨm/ n. beer *umpunyə̃ndũwp /ˈumpɨˌɲə̃ːndʊ̃wp/ n. middle class *umpə̃dyå̃ /umˈpə̃ːɟæ̃/ n. wheel *umumə̃kå̃n /uˈmumə̃ːˌkæ̃n/ v. dwell *umutyomə̃ /uˈmucoːˌmə̃ː/ adj. lazy *umuwə̃yyũ /ˈumuˌwə̃ːjjʊ̃/ adj. benign *umá̃y /ˈɨmɑ̃ːj/ v. dissolve *umá̃å̃m /ˈumɑ̃ːæ̃m/ n. adjustment *umå̃ny /ˈumæ̃ɲ/ n. resolution *umə̃ /ˈumə̃ː/ n. hike *umə̃ny /uˈmə̃ːɲ/ n. optimism *un /un/ n. school *un /uːn/ v. defend *undeptĩ /ˈundeːptɪ̃/ n. tornado *undiyyan /unˈdijjaːn/ v. strive *undũptuyyũ /unˈdʊ̃ptuˌjjʊ̃/ n. extreme *uni /ˈuniː/ n. gossip *uniwå̃õnk /uˈniːwæ̃ˌõnk/ n. regression *unk /uːnk/ v. create *unsh /uːnʃ/ v. deny *unu /ˈunuː/ n. remains *uny /uɲ/ adj. convenient *uny /uːɲ/ v. allege *unyi /ɨˈɲiː/ adj. gross *unyiyt /ˈuɲiːjt/ v. tug *unyĩ /uˈɲĩː/ v. respond *unyĩndũndå̃t /uˈɲĩːndʊ̃nˌdæ̃t/ v. abolish *unyukapoyt /ˈuɲuːˌkaːpoːjt/ v. cover *unyundek /uˈɲuːndeːk/ n. sausage *unyunts /ˈuɲuːnʦ/ n. emotion *unyå̃m /ˈuɲæ̃m/ n. mud *uná̃ /ˈunɑ̃ː/ v. follow *unå̃ /ˈɨnæ̃/ n. lobby *unə̃kt /ˈɨnə̃ːkt/ adj. free *unə̃wp /ˈɨnə̃ːwp/ adv. only *upĩbå̃ /ˈupĩːbæ̃/ adj. nude *upĩmá̃ppi /ˈupĩːˌmɑ̃ːppi/ n. fairy *upokt /ˈupoːkt/ v. serve *upou /uˈpoːu/ n. cushion *uppayyeppũ /upˈpaːjjepˌpʊ̃/ n. shape *uppi /ˈɨppi/ n. adult *uppiyt /ˈuppijt/ n. menu *uppiyyũ /ˈuppijjʊ̃/ v. accustom *uptuniwi /ˈuptuˌniːwiː/ n. click *upə̃wp /ˈupə̃ːwp/ adj. sharp *ushũkt /ˈuʃʊ̃kt/ adj. nervous *ut /uːt/ det. few *utiyyeyyå̃y /ˈutiːˌjjeːjjæ̃j/ v. contaminate *utĩppũtwu /uˈtĩːppʊ̃ˌtwu/ n. wolf *utĩshn /ˈutĩːʃn/ n. powder *utonsh /ˈɨtoːnʃ/ adj. sincere *uts /uʦ/ n. present (time) *utwĩ /ɨˈtwɪ̃/ v. laugh *uty /uːc/ adj. outside *utyanuyyenk /ˈucaˌnujjeːnk/ n. yogurt *utyĩppanyu /uˈcĩːppaːˌɲuː/ n. exit *utyũ /ˈɨcʊ̃/ v. render *utyå̃y /ˈucæ̃j/ adj. antique *uũ /ˈuʊ̃/ n. spring (coil) *uw /uw/ n. glare *uw /uːw/ n. trousers, pants *uwodyũ /ˈuwoːɟʊ̃/ adj. backward *uwots /ˈuwoːʦ/ n. ticket *uwp /uwp/ n. grave *uwp /uːwp/ n. rank (position) *uwu /ˈɨwuː/ n. pest *uy /uj/ n. uncle *uy /uːj/ n. boat *uyĩw /ˈɨjĩːw/ v. complicate *uyn /ujn/ v. plug *uyn /uːjn/ pron. somebody *uyt /uːjt/ n. peace *uyye /uˈjje/ n. fossil *uyyebyĩmu /ˈujjeˌbjɪ̃mu/ v. remove *uyyebyə̃ /ˈujjebjə̃ː/ adj. ripe *uyyemuwik /uˈjjemuˌwiːk/ n. stomach *uyyemå̃ /uˈjjeːmæ̃/ n. oxygen *uyyenə̃kĩ /uˈjjenə̃ːˌkĩː/ n. text *uyyå̃m /uˈjjæ̃m/ n. brass *uyyå̃m /ˈujjæ̃m/ n. coconut *uyyå̃må̃t /uˈjjæ̃mæ̃t/ n. cove *uyyå̃n /ˈujjæ̃n/ v. destroy *uyå̃ /ˈɨjæ̃/ n. winter *ũ /ʊ̃/ v. lose *ũb /ʊ̃b/ pron. you (subject pl.) *ũbe /ʊ̃ˈbeː/ v. meditate *ũbyũ /ʊ̃ˈbjʊ̃/ adj. federal *ũbå̃ /ʊ̃ˈbæ̃/ n. subject *ũbå̃t /ʊ̃ˈbæ̃t/ v. ignite *ũd /ʊ̃d/ n. merchandise *ũda /ˈʊ̃da/ n. fox *ũdad /ˈʊ̃daːd/ n. upper class *ũdũty /ˈʊ̃dʊ̃c/ v. fry *ũdy /ʊ̃ɟ/ adv. far *ũdyõyn /ˈʊ̃djõjn/ v. hit *ũdyå̃ /ˈʊ̃ɟæ̃/ n. military *ũg /ʊ̃g/ n. oasis *ũga /ʊ̃ˈgaː/ n. rank (military) *ũga /ʊ̃ˈgaː/ v. heal *ũgady /ˈʊ̃gaːɟ/ adv. how *ũgawp /ˈʊ̃gaːwp/ v. collect *ũi /ʊ̃ˈiː/ n. dream *ũk /ʊ̃k/ det. those *ũknĩ /ˈʊ̃knɪ̃/ n. capital *ũkno /ˈʊ̃kno/ adj. current *ũknõwp /ʊ̃kˈnõwp/ v. rent *ũkoti /ʊ̃ˈkoːtiː/ n. paint *ũkyõwp /ˈʊ̃kjõwp/ n. marsh *ũkå̃ /ˈʊ̃kæ̃/ adj. spontaneous *ũm /ʊ̃m/ v. mimic *ũmi /ˈʊ̃miː/ n. supper *ũmpĩ /ˈʊ̃mpɪ̃/ n. lion *ũmpĩnyə̃ /ˈʊ̃mpɪ̃ɲə̃ː/ n. cloak *ũmpu /ˈʊ̃mpɨ/ n. conviction *ũmpumpu /ˈʊ̃mpumpu/ n. alcohol *ũmpũ /ʊ̃mˈpʊ̃/ n. horn *ũmpũm /ʊ̃mˈpʊ̃m/ n. snack *ũmpə̃ /ʊ̃mˈpə̃ː/ num. three *ũmpə̃m /ˈʊ̃mpə̃ːm/ n. organism *ũmpə̃nk /ˈʊ̃mpə̃ːnk/ adj. gorgeous *ũmpə̃nk /ˈʊ̃mpə̃ːnk/ n. valley *ũmuk /ʊ̃ˈmuk/ n. process *ũmuw /ˈʊ̃muw/ v. should *ũmá̃ /ˈʊ̃mɑ̃ː/ v. revolve *ũmá̃m /ˈʊ̃mɑ̃ːm/ n. pond *ũmå̃ /ʊ̃ˈmæ̃/ n. neighbour *ũmå̃k /ˈʊ̃mæ̃k/ n. wave (ocean) *ũmə̃ /ˈʊ̃mə̃ː/ v. form *ũmə̃ny /ˈʊ̃mə̃ːɲ/ n. north *ũn /ʊ̃n/ n. flavour *ũnde /ˈʊ̃ndeː/ v. perceive *ũndety /ˈʊ̃ndeːc/ adj. tactical *ũndi /ˈʊ̃ndi/ n. rug *ũndũ /ʊ̃nˈdʊ̃/ adj. vibrant *ũndå̃t /ʊ̃nˈdæ̃t/ n. wish *ũnu /ʊ̃ˈnu/ n. bastard *ũnukt /ʊ̃ˈnuːkt/ n. premiere *ũnukt /ˈʊ̃nukt/ n. militia *ũny /ʊ̃ɲ/ v. increase *ũnyi /ʊ̃ˈɲiː/ adj. poor *ũnyim /ˈʊ̃ɲiːm/ n. clay *ũnyu /ˈʊ̃ɲuː/ n. mass *ũnyə̃ /ˈʊ̃ɲə̃ː/ n. crawl *ũnyə̃n /ˈʊ̃ɲə̃ːn/ n. maze *ũnyə̃nsh /ʊ̃ˈɲə̃ːnʃ/ adj. boring *ũná̃ /ˈʊ̃nɑ̃ː/ n. glacier *ũná̃må̃ /ˈʊ̃nɑ̃ːmæ̃/ av. resist *ũnå̃ /ʊ̃ˈnæ̃/ v. mold *ũnə̃d /ˈʊ̃nə̃ːd/ v. defy *ũnə̃wp /ˈʊ̃nə̃ːwp/ n. grandfather *ũpo /ˈʊ̃poː/ adj. last (previous) *ũpo /ˈʊ̃poː/ adj. stupid *ũpoyt /ʊ̃ˈpoːjt/ n. hip *ũppa /ˈʊ̃ppaː/ adj. excess *ũppi /ˈʊ̃ppi/ prep. into *ũppĩnyĩ /ˈʊ̃ppɪ̃ɲĩː/ v. volunteer *ũppu /ˈʊ̃ppɨ/ n. petition *ũppũ /ʊ̃pˈpʊ̃/ v. ask *ũppũ /ʊ̃pˈpʊ̃/ v. refer *ũsha /ˈʊ̃ʃa/ prep. away *ũshakt /ʊ̃ˈʃaːkt/ n. dictator *ũt /ʊ̃t/ n. apple *ũti /ˈʊ̃tiː/ n. cloud *ũtim /ˈʊ̃tiːm/ n. spine *ũto /ˈʊ̃toː/ v. nap *ũtså̃ /ˈʊ̃ʦæ̃/ v. count *ũtwũ /ˈʊ̃twʊ̃/ n. demise *ũty /ʊ̃c/ n. hair (of body), fur *ũtyu /ʊ̃ˈtju/ adj. corrupt *ũtyũny /ˈʊ̃tjʊ̃ɲ/ v. blast *ũtyå̃w /ˈʊ̃cæ̃w/ n. slope *ũtyå̃y /ʊ̃ˈcæ̃j/ n. clerk *ũtå̃ /ˈʊ̃tæ̃/ v. desire *ũu /ˈʊ̃u/ adv. okay *ũu /ˈʊ̃u/ v. enforce *ũumá̃ /ˈʊ̃umɑ̃ː/ n. muscle *ũuwp /ʊ̃ˈuwp/ adj. noble *ũw /ʊ̃w/ n. evening *ũwi /ʊ̃ˈwiː/ adj. fortunate *ũwp /ʊ̃wp/ pron. you (object pl.) *ũwp /ʊ̃wp/ v. rob *ũwå̃wp /ˈʊ̃wæ̃wp/ n. tray *ũwə̃ /ˈʊ̃wə̃ː/ n. infection *ũwə̃wp /ˈʊ̃wə̃ːwp/ n. bud *ũwə̃wp /ˈʊ̃wə̃ːwp/ n. dump *ũy /ʊ̃j/ n. pea *ũyn /ʊ̃jn/ adj. dense *ũyu /ˈʊ̃juː/ n. paradigm *ũyya /ʊ̃ˈjjaː/ v. row *ũyyan /ʊ̃ˈjjaːn/ n. spectacle *ũyye /ˈʊ̃jje/ n. style *ũyye /ˈʊ̃jjeː/ n. humour *ũyyũ /ˈʊ̃jjʊ̃/ n. effort *ũyyũ /ˈʊ̃jjʊ̃/ n. encounter *ũyyå̃nk /ˈʊ̃jjæ̃nk/ adj. dead *ũyå̃ /ˈʊ̃jæ̃/ v. offer *ũyå̃ny /ˈʊ̃jæ̃ɲ/ n. night *ũå̃ /ˈʊ̃æ̃/ v. run *ũə̃kt /ʊ̃ˈə̃ːkt/ n. degree *wa /wa/ v. have *wab /wab/ v. alert *wakyõ /ˈwakjõ/ n. restoration *wanyå̃ /waˈɲæ̃/ adv. very *wanyə̃m /ˈwaɲə̃ːm/ n. anchor *wappĩ /ˈwappɪ̃/ adj. valid *wat /wat/ n. broom *waw /waw/ n. relationship *wawp /wawp/ conj. since *way /waj/ n. haven *wayn /wajn/ adj. sophisticated *wayyũ /waˈjjʊ̃/ n. proliferation *wayyå̃n /ˈwajjæ̃n/ n. strawberry *we /weː/ n. city *wedy /weːɟ/ v. sentence *wedya /ˈweɟaː/ n. purpose *wedå̃ /ˈwedæ̃/ v. wave (salutation) *weĩy /ˈweːɪ̃j/ adj. local *weknũ /ˈweːknʊ̃/ n. champagne *wekũn /weˈkʊ̃n/ n. pastry *wekå̃n /ˈweːkæ̃n/ adj. sober *wempa /ˈweːmpaː/ n. butter *wempam /ˈwempaːm/ adj. superb *wempĩ /weːmˈpɪ̃/ v. irrigate *wempum /ˈwempɨm/ n. figure *wemu /ˈweːmu/ v. draw *wemá̃ /ˈweːmɑ̃ː/ n. spell (of magic) *wemá̃y /weːˈmɑ̃ːj/ adv. just *wenda /weːnˈdaː/ n. dam *wendi /ˈweːndi/ n. information *wendũwp /ˈwendʊ̃wp/ v. treat *wenu /weːˈnu/ adj. false *wenu /ˈwenu/ n. comfort *wenuts /ˈweːnuʦ/ v. shoot *wenuwp /ˈweːnuːwp/ n. village *wenyi /ˈweːɲiː/ v. refuse *wenyĩ /ˈweːɲĩː/ n. court *wenyu /ˈweːɲuː/ prep. after *wenyum /ˈweːɲuːm/ n. tee *wenyå̃ /ˈweːɲæ̃/ n. witch *wenå̃yt /ˈweːnæ̃jt/ adj. adjacent *wenə̃ty /ˈweːnə̃ːc/ n. staple *wepokt /weˈpoːkt/ n. skeptic *wepokt /ˈweːpoːkt/ v. act *weppapt /ˈweːppaːpt/ n. peril *weppi /ˈweːppi/ adj. bizarre *weshũyn /ˈweʃʊ̃jn/ v. pronounce *wet /weːt/ adj. fair *wetsapt /ˈweːʦaːpt/ v. rinse *wetsũ /ˈweːʦʊ̃/ prep. on *wetwo /ˈweːtwo/ n. resource *wetwu /ˈwetwu/ n. locker *wetwũ /ˈweːtwʊ̃/ n. dune *wetyu /ˈwetju/ n. costume *wetyə̃ny /weˈtjə̃ːɲ/ n. thumb *weu /ˈweːu/ v. rattle *wewi /weˈwiː/ n. stand *wewo /ˈweːwoː/ n. molecule *wewə̃dy /weːˈwə̃ːɟ/ n. friction *weyi /weˈjiː/ adj. similar *weyki /ˈwejkiː/ adv. merely *weyn /weːjn/ v. wander *weyu /ˈweːjuː/ n. decade *weyuy /ˈwejuːj/ n. ham *weyye /weˈjje/ n. crime *weyye /weˈjjeː/ v. invade *weyyå̃n /ˈweːjjæ̃n/ adj. stunning *weyə̃ny /weːˈjə̃ːɲ/ n. ditch *weá̃ /weːˈɑ̃ː/ n. academy *weå̃ /weːˈæ̃/ v. discriminate *weå̃n /weːˈæ̃n/ v. bark *wĩ /wĩː/ n. line *wĩbũ /ˈwɪ̃bʊ̃/ v. speculate *wĩcha /ˈwɪ̃ʧaː/ v. alleviate *wĩchũkt /ˈwɪ̃ʧʊ̃kt/ n. firearm *wĩchũyt /ˈwɪ̃ʧʊ̃jt/ n. batch *wĩdy /wĩːɟ/ adj. petty *wĩga /wɪ̃ˈga/ v. regret *wĩi /ˈwɪ̃iː/ v. frustrate *wĩk /wĩːk/ n. danger *wĩkĩ /ˈwɪ̃kĩː/ adj. rare *wĩkno /ˈwɪ̃kno/ n. mathematics *wĩkt /wĩːkt/ n. shed *wĩkũ /ˈwɪ̃kʊ̃/ v. prescribe *wĩkũ /ˈwɪ̃kʊ̃/ v. spread *wĩkå̃ /ˈwɪ̃kæ̃/ n. structure *wĩm /wĩːm/ n. quilt *wĩmpa /ˈwɪ̃mpaː/ n. excerpt *wĩmpĩm /ˈwɪ̃mpɪ̃m/ det. same *wĩmu /wɪ̃ˈmu/ n. tension *wĩmá̃ /ˈwɪ̃mɑ̃ː/ adv. thus *wĩmå̃ /ˈwɪ̃mæ̃/ n. felony *wĩnded /ˈwɪ̃ndeːd/ v. dive *wĩndiwp /wɪ̃nˈdiwp/ n. staff *wĩniwp /wɪ̃ˈniːwp/ adj. green *wĩnts /wĩːnʦ/ n. giant *wĩnuwp /ˈwɪ̃nuːwp/ v. enhance *wĩny /wĩːɲ/ adj. nice *wĩnyim /ˈwɪ̃ɲiːm/ n. affection *wĩnyum /ˈwɪ̃ɲuːm/ v. steal *wĩnyunsh /wɪ̃ˈɲuːnʃ/ n. catalogue *wĩnyå̃ /ˈwɪ̃ɲæ̃/ adj. triple *wĩná̃ /ˈwɪ̃nɑ̃ː/ n. ideal *wĩná̃b /ˈwɪ̃nɑ̃ːb/ adv. tight *wĩnə̃ /wɪ̃ˈnə̃ː/ adj. subtle *wĩnə̃d /ˈwɪ̃nə̃ːd/ v. huddle *wĩnə̃ty /ˈwɪ̃nə̃ːc/ adj. ancient *wĩpto /wɪ̃pˈto/ v. spin *wĩsha /ˈwɪ̃ʃa/ adj. stubborn *wĩsha /ˈwɪ̃ʃaː/ adj. imminent *wĩshn /wĩːʃn/ adj. mid *wĩt /wĩːt/ n. storm *wĩti /ˈwɪ̃tiː/ n. portion *wĩtĩ /ˈwɪ̃tĩː/ v. manage *wĩto /ˈwɪ̃toː/ n. pub *wĩtsept /wɪ̃ˈʦeːpt/ n. fracture *wĩtwũw /ˈwɪ̃twʊ̃w/ adj. earnest *wĩtya /ˈwɪ̃caː/ n. spy *wĩũw /ˈwɪ̃ʊ̃w/ n. lever *wĩw /wĩːw/ n. shelf *wĩwi /ˈwɪ̃wiː/ n. mammal *wĩwĩ /wɪ̃ˈwĩː/ v. navigate *wĩwĩts /wɪ̃ˈwĩːʦ/ n. saddle *wĩwå̃ /ˈwɪ̃wæ̃/ n. anthropology *wĩyĩ /ˈwɪ̃jĩː/ v. skate *wĩyn /wĩːjn/ v. recover *wĩyt /wĩːjt/ adj. particular *wĩyu /ˈwɪ̃juː/ n. mountain *wĩyya /wɪ̃ˈjjaː/ n. defect *wĩyyem /ˈwɪ̃jjem/ v. fumble *wĩyyey /ˈwɪ̃jjeːj/ num. second *wĩyyũ /ˈwɪ̃jjʊ̃/ adj. external *wĩyå̃ /wɪ̃ˈjæ̃/ n. coin *wĩá̃wp /ˈwɪ̃ɑ̃ːwp/ v. murder *wĩå̃m /ˈwɪ̃æ̃m/ n. teenager *wo /woː/ n. cost *wod /woːd/ n. demographic *wom /woːm/ n. incident *won /woːn/ v. plough *wonk /woːnk/ v. advance *wonsh /woːnʃ/ n. thread *wowp /woːwp/ n. rope *woyn /woːjn/ n. coffin *wu /wuː/ prep. at *wukt /wuːkt/ adj. safe *wum /wuːm/ n. marketing *wun /wuːn/ v. affiliate *wunts /wuːnʦ/ n. string *wuny /wuːɲ/ v. comply *wupt /wuːpt/ n. void *wut /wuːt/ n. trophy *wuw /wuːw/ n. ambition *wuwp /wuːwp/ v. fashion *wuy /wuːj/ n. arm *wuyn /wuːjn/ n. laboratory *wuyt /wuːjt/ adj. sore *wá̃ /wɑ̃ː/ v. state *wá̃b /wɑ̃ːb/ v. burn *wá̃chandå̃wå̃ /ˈwɑ̃ːʧaːnˌdæ̃wæ̃/ adj. prone *wá̃dyõyyemá̃ /ˈwɑ̃ːdjõˌjjeːmɑ̃ː/ v. substitute *wá̃geyyem /ˈwɑ̃ːgeːjjem/ adj. precise *wá̃k /wɑ̃ːk/ adj. stable *wá̃knopå̃yya /ˈwɑ̃ːknoˌpæ̃jjaː/ n. event *wá̃m /wɑ̃ːm/ v. slip *wá̃ndandå̃wid /ˈwɑ̃ːndaːnˌdæ̃wiːd/ n. report *wá̃nyĩnudety /ˈwɑ̃ːɲĩːˌnuːdeːc/ adj. fertile *wá̃ppatyayká̃nts /ˈwɑ̃ːppaːˌcaːjkɑ̃ːnʦ/ adj. premier *wá̃shanyu /wɑ̃ːˈʃaːɲuː/ v. finish *wá̃t /wɑ̃ːt/ n. dispute *wá̃tyundå̃ /wɑ̃ːˈtjundæ̃/ v. breathe *wá̃w /wɑ̃ːw/ det. whatever *wá̃wp /wɑ̃ːwp/ prep. off *wá̃wå̃nukt /wɑ̃ːˈwæ̃nuːkt/ n. clock *wá̃y /wɑ̃ːj/ adj. slender *wá̃yĩppinyå̃ /ˈwɑ̃ːjĩːpˌpiɲæ̃/ n. eclipse *wá̃ə̃yyam /wɑ̃ːˈə̃ːjjaːm/ v. wait *ya /jaː/ n. woman, wife *yab /jaːb/ v. roar *yacha /ˈjaːʧaː/ adj. keen *yadũb /ˈjaːdʊ̃b/ v. criticise *yagå̃wp /jaːˈgæ̃wp/ n. landlord *yak /jaːk/ v. exclaim *yaknĩ /jaːkˈnɪ̃/ v. usher *yampu /ˈjaːmpɨ/ adj. sick, unwell *yampũ /ˈjaːmpʊ̃/ n. commerce *yampũm /jaːmˈpʊ̃m/ v. reduce *yampə̃n /jaːmˈpə̃ːn/ adj. electoral *yamuw /ˈjaːmuw/ n. harbour *yamá̃ /ˈjaːmɑ̃ː/ n. receipt *yamå̃ /jaːˈmæ̃/ v. emphasise *yamə̃ /ˈjaːmə̃ː/ n. kidney *yan /jaːn/ n. girl, prostitute *yandawp /ˈjaːndaːwp/ n. clothes, clothing *yandĩwp /ˈjaːndɪ̃wp/ n. reservoir *yany /jaːɲ/ n. hand *yanyi /ˈjaːɲiː/ n. advertisement *yanyĩ /jaːˈɲĩː/ n. creature *yanyĩ /ˈjaːɲĩː/ n. lime *yaná̃g /ˈjaːnɑ̃ːg/ n. pornography *yanå̃yn /ˈjaːnæ̃jn/ adj. critical *yanə̃ /ˈjaːnə̃ː/ det. each *yaõ /jaːˈõ/ adj. light (weight) *yapĩ /ˈjaːpĩː/ adv. right *yapo /jaːˈpoː/ adj. broad *yapoyn /jaːˈpoːjn/ n. pig *yappi /ˈjaːppi/ n. employer *yappĩ /ˈjaːppɪ̃/ n. shack *yappå̃ /jaːpˈpæ̃/ n. camel *yashe /jaːˈʃeː/ prep. from *yati /ˈjaːtiː/ pron. none *yatink /jaːˈtiːnk/ adj. sensible *yato /jaːˈtoː/ n. flood *yatsa /ˈjaːʦa/ v. defecate *yatwũ /jaːˈtwʊ̃/ adj. insane *yatwũt /jaːˈtwʊ̃t/ adj. fabulous *yatwũw /jaːˈtwʊ̃w/ n. arch *yaty /jaːc/ n. essence *yatyĩ /ˈjaːtjɪ̃/ adj. autonomous *yatyĩy /ˈjaːtjɪ̃j/ v. argue *yatyũ /ˈjaːtjʊ̃/ n. napkin *yaũ /ˈjaːʊ̃/ v. possess *yaw /jaːw/ adj. suspicious *yawĩ /ˈjaːwĩː/ v. audit *yawp /jaːwp/ adj. loud *yawå̃wp /ˈjaːwæ̃wp/ v. combat *yawə̃d /ˈjaːwə̃ːd/ n. spinach *yayi /ˈjaːjiː/ v. complement *yayĩ /jaːˈjĩː/ n. car *yayyũ /jaːˈjjʊ̃/ n. lyrics *yayyå̃ /ˈjaːjjæ̃/ v. name *yayyå̃y /ˈjaːjjæ̃j/ v. favour *yayə̃ /ˈjaːjə̃ː/ v. turn *yaá̃ /ˈjaːɑ̃ː/ n. food *yaá̃nk /ˈjaːɑ̃ːnk/ n. cavity *yaə̃ /ˈjaːə̃ː/ n. diagram *yi /jiː/ adv. back *yib /jiːb/ v. pull *yichũmə̃ndi /ˈjiːʧʊ̃ˌmə̃ːndi/ adj. prevalent *yid /jiːd/ n. hospital *yidyakĩpå̃ /ˈjiːɟaˌkĩːpæ̃/ adj. obscure *yig /jiːg/ n. hobby *yikt /jiːkt/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *yim /jiːm/ num. six *yimá̃ptə̃nikt /jiːˈmɑ̃ːptə̃ːˌniːkt/ adv. well *yin /jiːn/ adv. where *yinsh /jiːnʃ/ adj. funny *yints /jiːnʦ/ n. lower class *yiny /jiːɲ/ v. burst *yinyə̃yi /jiːˈɲə̃ːjiː/ v. choose *yipt /jiːpt/ n. planet *yit /jiːt/ n. tradition *yityunyukũn /ˈjiːtjɨˌɲuːkʊ̃n/ n. whiskey *yiw /jiːw/ n. column *yiwp /jiːwp/ conj. while *yiyn /jiːjn/ v. scream *yiyt /jiːjt/ v. maintain *yiá̃yyei /ˈjiːɑ̃ːˌjjeiː/ n. language *yĩ /jĩː/ adj. high *yĩm /jĩːm/ v. tie *yĩn /jĩːn/ n. centre *yĩny /jĩːɲ/ adj. left *yĩy /jĩːj/ n. courtesy *yu /ju/ n. hour, time *yub /jub/ n. recreation *yubaw /juˈbaw/ n. pair *yubdõõwowp /ˈjubdõˌõwoːwp/ v. gesture *yubyũ /juˈbjʊ̃/ n. con *yudy /juɟ/ n. competition *yudye /ˈjuɟeː/ v. wield *yudyũ /ˈjuɟʊ̃/ v. answer *yudyá̃ /juˈdjɑ̃ː/ adj. swift *yuĩsha /juˈɪ̃ʃaː/ n. soil *yum /jum/ n. squirrel *yumá̃nå̃má̃t /ˈjumɑ̃ːˌnæ̃mɑ̃ːt/ adj. absent *yun /jun/ n. accommodation *yundiptoknũ /ˈjundipˌtoknʊ̃/ adv. otherwise *yundiyyenyi /junˈdijjeˌɲiː/ prep. during *yuny /juɲ/ n. sea *yunyĩ /ˈjuɲĩː/ n. snake *yunyu /juˈɲuː/ n. canoe *yunyå̃ /ˈjuɲæ̃/ v. compare *yunyə̃yyũ /ˈjuɲə̃ːjjʊ̃/ v. deal *yunə̃ko /ˈjunə̃ːkoː/ v. hurt *yuppa /ˈjuppaː/ v. pinch *yuppayn /jupˈpaːjn/ adj. credible *yuppupt /ˈjuppɨpt/ adj. anonymous *yupto /ˈjupto/ prep. out *yupå̃ /juˈpæ̃/ conj. not *yusheyn /ˈjuʃeːjn/ v. avoid *yut /jut/ n. level *yutĩ /juˈtĩː/ n. capsule *yutĩ /juˈtĩː/ pron. other *yutotə̃m /ˈjutoːtə̃ːm/ v. qualify *yuts /juʦ/ adv. fairly *yutwonyå̃nsh /juˈtwoɲæ̃nʃ/ n. herd *yutwuw /ˈjutwuw/ v. join *yutyoy /juˈtjoj/ v. miss (not take advantage of) *yuu /juˈu/ v. bless *yuwĩ /juˈwĩː/ n. violin *yuwp /juwp/ n. transition *yuwə̃ /ˈjuwə̃ː/ n. breakdown *yuyn /jujn/ v. fill *yuyu /juˈjuː/ n. nutrition *yuyye /ˈjujje/ n. transport *yuyyũ /ˈjujjʊ̃/ v. hold *yuyyũptĩyyå̃ /ˈjujjʊ̃pˌtɪ̃jjæ̃/ n. bureaucrat *yuyå̃t /ˈjujæ̃t/ v. lick *yũbat /jʊ̃ˈbaːt/ adj. classic *yũbe /ˈjʊ̃beː/ n. home *yũde /ˈjʊ̃deː/ v. intercept *yũdå̃ty /jʊ̃ˈdæ̃c/ n. visa *yũew /ˈjʊ̃ew/ adv. nationwide *yũkĩ /jʊ̃ˈkĩː/ n. hedge *yũkku /ˈjʊ̃kku/ v. giggle *yũkno /ˈjʊ̃kno/ n. island *yũktõ /ˈjʊ̃ktõ/ n. topic *yũkũn /ˈjʊ̃kʊ̃n/ v. trip *yũmpũ /jʊ̃mˈpʊ̃/ n. phone *yũmu /ˈjʊ̃mu/ num. seven *yũmun /jʊ̃ˈmun/ n. bill *yũmuw /ˈjʊ̃muw/ v. place *yũmá̃ /ˈjʊ̃mɑ̃ː/ conj. although *yũmå̃m /ˈjʊ̃mæ̃m/ n. plan *yũmə̃ /jʊ̃ˈmə̃ː/ adj. foreign *yũmə̃n /ˈjʊ̃mə̃ːn/ n. ancestor, forefather *yũnda /jʊ̃nˈdaː/ v. whistle *yũndappĩ /jʊ̃nˈdaːppɪ̃/ v. arrange *yũndũ /ˈjʊ̃ndʊ̃/ n. owl *yũni /jʊ̃ˈniː/ n. emperor *yũniwp /jʊ̃ˈniːwp/ n. franchise *yũnu /ˈjʊ̃nu/ n. parsley *yũnundũd /jʊ̃ˈnundʊ̃d/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *yũnyi /ˈjʊ̃ɲiː/ v. leap *yũnyə̃ /ˈjʊ̃ɲə̃ː/ v. spoil *yũná̃ /ˈjʊ̃nɑ̃ː/ n. week *yũná̃ts /ˈjʊ̃nɑ̃ːʦ/ n. activity *yũpoyn /ˈjʊ̃poːjn/ adj. fuzzy *yũppũ /ˈjʊ̃ppʊ̃/ v. stress *yũppå̃kt /ˈjʊ̃ppæ̃kt/ num. one *yũptĩ /ˈjʊ̃ptɪ̃/ n. servant *yũpwə̃ /ˈjʊ̃pwə̃ː/ v. exert *yũpə̃ /ˈjʊ̃pə̃ː/ n. clan *yũti /jʊ̃ˈtiː/ v. prosecute *yũtĩ /ˈjʊ̃tĩː/ prep. according *yũtsapt /jʊ̃ˈʦaːpt/ n. breast *yũtwĩw /ˈjʊ̃twɪ̃w/ n. prophet *yũtwə̃ /ˈjʊ̃twə̃ː/ n. institute *yũtya /jʊ̃ˈcaː/ n. magic *yũtyu /jʊ̃ˈtjɨ/ n. river, stream *yũtyə̃ny /ˈjʊ̃tjə̃ːɲ/ v. ignore *yũtə̃ /jʊ̃ˈtə̃ː/ v. sell *yũwu /jʊ̃ˈwuː/ n. enterprise *yũyĩtså̃yt /jʊ̃ˈjĩːʦæ̃jt/ adv. nowhere *yũyye /jʊ̃ˈjje/ n. specialty *yũyye /ˈjʊ̃jjeː/ adj. sufficient *yũyyũ /jʊ̃ˈjjʊ̃/ n. cord *yũyyũ /ˈjʊ̃jjʊ̃/ adj. characteristic *yũyyå̃ /jʊ̃ˈjjæ̃/ n. venue *á̃ /ɑ̃ː/ v. say *á̃b /ɑ̃ːb/ prep. against *á̃dy /ɑ̃ːɟ/ n. marathon *á̃gå̃nə̃kt /ˈɑ̃ːgæ̃nə̃ːkt/ adj. vigorous *á̃iũppũkt /ɑ̃ːˈiːʊ̃pˌpʊ̃kt/ v. suppress *á̃k /ɑ̃ːk/ n. case *á̃koyye /ˈɑ̃ːkoːjjeː/ n. magnitude *á̃mutsa /ˈɑ̃ːmuʦa/ v. dangle *á̃má̃wə̃yiw /ˈɑ̃ːmɑ̃ːˌwə̃ːjiːw/ v. damage *á̃mə̃å̃w /ˈɑ̃ːmə̃ːæ̃w/ n. basil *á̃ndemá̃n /ˈɑ̃ːndeːmɑ̃ːn/ n. tower *á̃ny /ɑ̃ːɲ/ v. revise *á̃nyuppĩpt /ˈɑ̃ːɲuːppɪ̃pt/ n. examination *á̃ná̃pimə̃n /ˈɑ̃ːnɑ̃ːˌpiːmə̃ːn/ n. skill *á̃shũposhayn /ɑ̃ːˈʃʊ̃poːˌʃaːjn/ n. radius *á̃t /ɑ̃ːt/ n. agency *á̃tityũnyå̃n /ɑ̃ːˈtiːtjʊ̃ˌɲæ̃n/ v. assume *á̃ty /ɑ̃ːc/ n. cloth *á̃w /ɑ̃ːw/ n. dialect *á̃wĩkoppa /ˈɑ̃ːwĩːˌkoːppaː/ adj. extinct *á̃wp /ɑ̃ːwp/ adv. little *á̃y /ɑ̃ːj/ conj. though *á̃yityaknĩ /ˈɑ̃ːjiːˌcaknɪ̃/ adv. anymore *á̃yyempĩnk /ɑ̃ːˈjjempɪ̃nk/ v. vibrate *á̃yyå̃ə̃wp /ˈɑ̃ːjjæ̃ə̃ːwp/ n. experience *å̃ /æ̃/ adv. still *å̃b /æ̃b/ n. quality *å̃bdi /ˈæ̃bdiː/ v. crumble *å̃byo /ˈæ̃bjo/ n. brain *å̃bå̃t /ˈæ̃bæ̃t/ v. retire *å̃bå̃ty /ˈæ̃bæ̃c/ n. pavement *å̃che /æ̃ˈʧeː/ art. no *å̃d /æ̃d/ v. add *å̃deg /ˈæ̃deːg/ v. push *å̃g /æ̃g/ v. stain *å̃k /æ̃k/ adv. off *å̃ka /ˈæ̃kaː/ adj. best *å̃kĩ /ˈæ̃kĩː/ n. bank *å̃kt /æ̃kt/ n. sword *å̃kå̃ /ˈæ̃kæ̃/ v. trail *å̃m /æ̃m/ interj. yes *å̃mi /æ̃ˈmiː/ n. caution *å̃mpam /æ̃mˈpaːm/ n. sermon *å̃mpĩ /ˈæ̃mpɪ̃/ n. outbreak *å̃mpu /ˈæ̃mpɨ/ n. family *å̃mu /ˈæ̃mu/ n. rhetoric *å̃mum /ˈæ̃mum/ n. cream *å̃n /æ̃n/ det. all *å̃ndiwp /ˈæ̃ndiwp/ n. desert *å̃ndũd /ˈæ̃ndʊ̃d/ n. lightning *å̃ndå̃ /ˈæ̃ndæ̃/ v. drape *å̃nsh /æ̃nʃ/ n. politics *å̃ny /æ̃ɲ/ n. area *å̃nyi /æ̃ˈɲiː/ v. peek *å̃nyĩ /æ̃ˈɲĩː/ n. destination *å̃nyu /ˈæ̃ɲuː/ n. shrine *å̃nyə̃ /æ̃ˈɲə̃ː/ adv. perhaps *å̃nyə̃m /ˈæ̃ɲə̃ːm/ n. gum *å̃ná̃ /ˈæ̃nɑ̃ː/ v. populate *å̃nå̃yn /ˈæ̃næ̃jn/ n. thesis *å̃nə̃kt /æ̃ˈnə̃ːkt/ n. legend *å̃nə̃wp /æ̃ˈnə̃ːwp/ adj. polite *å̃po /ˈæ̃poː/ v. appear *å̃ppapt /ˈæ̃ppaːpt/ n. hair (of head) *å̃ppĩkt /æ̃pˈpɪ̃kt/ n. embrace *å̃ppĩkt /ˈæ̃ppɪ̃kt/ n. chemical *å̃ppu /ˈæ̃ppɨ/ v. sweep *å̃pt /æ̃pt/ n. coat *å̃ptu /ˈæ̃ptu/ n. mule *å̃pwishn /æ̃ˈpwiːʃn/ adj. awake *å̃på̃ /æ̃ˈpæ̃/ n. bunker *å̃pə̃ /æ̃ˈpə̃ː/ n. feather *å̃t /æ̃t/ v. grind *å̃tgə̃yt /ˈæ̃tgə̃ːjt/ n. interest *å̃tĩ /æ̃ˈtĩː/ det. these *å̃tĩnk /ˈæ̃tĩːnk/ v. develop *å̃tom /ˈæ̃toːm/ n. object *å̃ts /æ̃ʦ/ interj. goodbye *å̃ty /æ̃c/ n. film *å̃tya /ˈæ̃caː/ v. stroke *å̃tyaw /ˈæ̃caːw/ adj. rational *å̃tyĩ /æ̃ˈcĩː/ n. whip *å̃tyony /ˈæ̃coːɲ/ n. flock *å̃tyu /ˈæ̃tju/ n. loop *å̃tyũ /ˈæ̃cʊ̃/ adv. really *å̃tyå̃w /ˈæ̃cæ̃w/ n. knot *å̃w /æ̃w/ prep. via *å̃wp /æ̃wp/ det. most *å̃wə̃ /ˈæ̃wə̃ː/ adj. reluctant *å̃y /æ̃j/ n. policy *å̃yĩ /æ̃ˈjĩː/ n. riot *å̃yn /æ̃jn/ adv. long *å̃yt /æ̃jt/ v. divide *å̃yye /æ̃ˈjje/ v. pave *å̃yyem /ˈæ̃jjeːm/ n. university *å̃yyå̃ /æ̃ˈjjæ̃/ n. band *å̃yyå̃ /ˈæ̃jjæ̃/ v. register *å̃yyå̃m /ˈæ̃jjæ̃m/ n. plaque *å̃yyå̃ny /ˈæ̃jjæ̃ɲ/ adj. sturdy *å̃á̃ /ˈæ̃ɑ̃ː/ n. backpack *å̃å̃n /ˈæ̃æ̃n/ n. offence *å̃å̃y /æ̃ˈæ̃j/ n. repertoire *ə̃ /ə̃ː/ n. thing *ə̃be /ˈə̃ːbeː/ n. syrup *ə̃byo /ˈə̃ːbjo/ adj. wonderful *ə̃d /ə̃ːd/ v. help *ə̃da /ˈə̃ːda/ v. expel *ə̃de /ˈə̃ːdeː/ n. position *ə̃dye /ˈə̃ːɟeː/ v. bump *ə̃dyå̃ /ˈə̃ːɟæ̃/ n. fowl *ə̃g /ə̃ːg/ n. demon *ə̃gabũnə̃ /ˈə̃ːgaːˌbʊ̃nə̃ː/ n. embryo *ə̃knu /ˈə̃ːknu/ v. clarify *ə̃ko /ə̃ːˈkoː/ n. character *ə̃kt /ə̃ːkt/ v. remark *ə̃m /ə̃ːm/ n. box *ə̃mi /ə̃ːˈmiː/ v. assault *ə̃mpĩ /ˈə̃ːmpɪ̃/ n. concrete *ə̃mpĩm /ə̃ːmˈpɪ̃m/ n. perimeter *ə̃mu /ˈə̃ːmu/ n. cinnamon *ə̃má̃ /ə̃ːˈmɑ̃ː/ v. edit *ə̃má̃m /ə̃ːˈmɑ̃ːm/ n. independence *ə̃má̃w /ˈə̃ːmɑ̃ːw/ n. canyon *ə̃mə̃dũty /ə̃ːˈmə̃ːdʊ̃c/ n. message *ə̃mə̃yyå̃ /ə̃ːˈmə̃ːjjæ̃/ n. bark *ə̃n /ə̃ːn/ n. flow *ə̃nda /ˈə̃ːndaː/ v. rally *ə̃ndabakyə̃ /ˈə̃ːndaːˌbaːkjə̃ː/ n. gravel *ə̃ndimim /ə̃ːnˈdimiːm/ v. oblige *ə̃ndå̃nyå̃m /ˈə̃ːndæ̃ɲæ̃m/ n. knee *ə̃nid /ˈə̃ːniːd/ v. promote *ə̃nsh /ə̃ːnʃ/ v. drip *ə̃nts /ə̃ːnʦ/ adj. mobile *ə̃ny /ə̃ːɲ/ adj. real *ə̃nyink /ˈə̃ːɲiːnk/ n. mold *ə̃nyum /ə̃ːˈɲuːm/ n. logic *ə̃nyə̃ /ə̃ːˈɲə̃ː/ n. merit *ə̃ná̃g /ə̃ːˈnɑ̃ːg/ v. disturb *ə̃nə̃ /ə̃ːˈnə̃ː/ v. anticipate *ə̃nə̃yn /ˈə̃ːnə̃ːjn/ n. rice *ə̃õ /ə̃ːˈõ/ n. liberty *ə̃ppa /ə̃ːpˈpaː/ n. shooting star *ə̃ppi /ə̃ːpˈpi/ n. star *ə̃ppũ /ə̃ːpˈpʊ̃/ adj. monetary *ə̃pt /ə̃ːpt/ num. two *ə̃ptogũppi /ə̃ːpˈtogʊ̃pˌpi/ n. list *ə̃på̃nə̃ /ˈə̃ːpæ̃nə̃ː/ n. tree, wood *ə̃shn /ə̃ːʃn/ adj. notorious *ə̃shũyn /ˈə̃ːʃʊ̃jn/ n. culture *ə̃ti /ˈə̃ːtiː/ v. deem *ə̃to /ˈə̃ːtoː/ n. mug *ə̃toå̃å̃ /ə̃ːˈtoːæ̃ˌæ̃/ n. room (of house) *ə̃twow /ə̃ːˈtwow/ n. kitchen *ə̃twu /ˈə̃ːtwu/ n. alphabet *ə̃twə̃ /ˈə̃ːtwə̃ː/ v. forge *ə̃twə̃y /ˈə̃ːtwə̃ːj/ n. blasphemy *ə̃tyũ /ə̃ːˈtjʊ̃/ v. strip *ə̃utyede /ˈə̃ːuˌceːdeː/ v. hop *ə̃wik /ˈə̃ːwiːk/ v. permit *ə̃wĩ /ˈə̃ːwĩː/ adj. strong *ə̃wĩb /ˈə̃ːwĩːb/ v. inhibit *ə̃wĩg /ˈə̃ːwĩːg/ n. enthusiasm *ə̃wp /ə̃ːwp/ n. face, forehead *ə̃wu /ə̃ːˈwuː/ n. tool *ə̃y /ə̃ːj/ prep. before *ə̃yi /ə̃ːˈjiː/ v. divert *ə̃ykunts /ə̃ːjˈkunʦ/ n. trader *ə̃yn /ə̃ːjn/ n. game *ə̃yt /ə̃ːjt/ conj. when *ə̃yye /ə̃ːˈjjeː/ n. pencil *ə̃yye /ə̃ːˈjjeː/ v. aspire *ə̃yyem /ˈə̃ːjjem/ v. extend *ə̃yə̃k /ˈə̃ːjə̃ːk/ v. flirt *ə̃å̃w /ˈə̃ːæ̃w/ v. sketch Category:Language Category:Arms Race Category:Languages Category:Language Terminoligy Category:Tsoli Category:Wishoian Category:Puwoyn Category:'putunksian Category:He'toeboeian Category:'yaban Category:'xunten Category:Tuls'usian Category:Lunan Category:Lef'deiti Category:E'men Category:Achoian Category:Nu'baan Category:Gender Category:Case Category:Definite article Category:Indefinite article Category:Plurals Category:Morphology Category:Adpositions Category:Linibone Category:Neyiwian Category:Kleri Category:Mbusoian